


I Love Being In You

by LovelyMagickPegacorn



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMagickPegacorn/pseuds/LovelyMagickPegacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a slushie facial and a fight in the restroom Rachel and Quinn fall and bump heads. When they wake they find that they've switched bodies. How will they switch back, and how will things work out with Finn? AU Season 1. Contains Finn-bashing. DISCONTINUED INDEFINITELY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It comes too fast to stop. Rachel Berry is no more than five steps into McKinley when a blueberry flavored slushie is hurled in her direction. She finds it tragic that she has to use her emergency slushie kit before she's even had first period, but given the time she's spent with cheerleader Quinn Fabray's boyfriend she should have seen this coming.

She heads off for her locker leaving a blue trail behind. The icy beverage mixed with her white knee socks and skirt, and her red sweater with gold stars makes her look like a badly made American flag. She gets various looks of amusement and pity as she rounds the halls. Rachel reaches her locker and wipes her hands on her already ruined clothes to get rid of some of the stickiness. Though all she ends up doing is getting more corn syrup onto them.

The brunette spins out her combo, grabs the bag with her extra clothes and enters the nearest restroom. Immediately she tosses the bag under the first sink and lets the water run. She then bends forward, letting her sticky hair fall into it. The door swings open, and the voice Rachel hears is fully expected.

"Nice look, Treasure Trail. You should wear it more often. Makes you look more… patriotic." The diva ignores her as she runs her fingers through her hair. "Not speaking? Hmph, I though you loved hearing your own voice." Rachel still ignores her. Quinn gets impatient. She stalks over the smaller girl and whispers straight into her ear, "Listen here Man Hands, stay away from Finn. This is your last warning."

A chill travels down Rachel's spine at the blonde's close proximity. Fear, she would conclude. But what Rachel does next is something that someone who's afraid wouldn't do. The singer whips her head up, her soaking hair flying with it. Her brown locks slap Quinn across the face. The blonde sneers at her, hazel eyes boring through her as she wipes her face dry. But Rachel stands firm, as water drips down onto the cold floor. The diva wonders if she'll soon be joining those droplets.

"Not to insult your intelligence Quinn, but the male and female leads simply cannot stop-"

"Stop playing dumb, Stubbles. You know you're being a home wreaker, so stop."

"Quinn I assure you that I have done nothing of the sort. But I can completely understand if you feel threatened." The blonde laughs.

"Threatened?" she says with a scoff. "Don't flatter yourself. I just want to make sure you keep your loser germs off of him." Brown eyes turn fiery, and before Rachel can stop herself she brings her hands up and shoves Quinn away roughly. "What the heck Berry?!" she screams as she looks down at the blue substance that's trying to stain her Cheerios top. "Coach is going to kill me. You're paying for this you freak!" she screeches.

"No I'm not, and I'm not a loser!" she yells back. The diva's new found confidence quickly dissipates as the cheerleader approaches her with darkened eyes. She gulps and takes a step back. Quinn is on her now, grasping firmly onto her left bicep. Intense hazel meets frightened chocolate. The blonde licks her lips and smirks.

She leans in and whispers into the brunette's ear once again, "You're paying for this, and you're staying away from my boyfriend. Understood?" Her velvety… No not velvety, but intimidating. Yes, her intimidating voice causes Rachel's knees to hit one another as she struggles to stay upright. She's sure that Quinn can feel the uneven breathes on her shoulder, and Rachel decides to focus on evening that out. She needs every advantage she can get.

"No," she breathes out. Quinn pulls back and Rachel almost whines. They stare each other down, as Rachel tries to think of a way to get the upper hand. But those hazel pools are making her knee buckle again. Quinn takes a step forward. Rachel takes one back.

Another forward.

Another back.

Another.

And Rachel's foot meets ice. She slips backwards, her arms reaching out for whatever she can find to stop her fall. She gets hold of Quinn, dragging the blonde cheerleader down with her. They slam to the ground with a loud thump, their heads colliding. They both pass out.

Sometime later…

Rachel groans as she pushes herself up. There's something soft underneath her, and the last thing she remembers is arguing with Quinn. Maybe the Head Cheerio did decide to punch her. She opens her eyes and sees herself; her reflection in a pool of water on the floor, no doubt. But something's off. Her eyes are closed.

Using her right hand to keep herself propped up, she slowly reaches out with her left. This can't be happening. Tentatively she pokes what should be her cheek, and she feels it. Soft tan skin. She shrieks, waking the girl below her. "Shut up, Berry," Quinn groans, her eyes still closed. "You are so going to…" her threat trails off as her eyes fully open to the sight of… not Rachel Berry, but Quinn Fabray. "What the hell did you do to me?!" she screams, shoving Rachel off her and effectively getting more of the blue slushie on her cheerleading uniform.

"Me?! I didn't do anything!" Rachel spits back.

"Well, I sure as hell didn't do anything! Why would I want to have your body?!"

"Stop insulting me!"

"Then change us back!" she orders, bringing her fist back. Rachel cowers, turning away from Quinn while protecting her nose. But then realization hits her first. She turns back to the cheerleader, a devious smirk on her face.

"You won't hit me," she declares, cockily.

"Oh, and why wouldn't I?"

"Because this is your body." Quinn's mouth opens to give a retort, but then closes instantly. She continues to open and close her mouth without making a sound, making her look like a fish. A very cute fish, Rachel thinks. But then again Quinn is in Rachel's body; therefore Rachel thinks that she would make a cute looking fish? She shakes her head and refocuses on the situation at hand.

Quinn drops her fist begrudgingly. "Fine." Rachel's smirk widens at her triumph. "Don't look so happy. I'm going to make you pay once we get out bodies back."

"Threaten me if you like, Quinn. But even so, we still have to work together until we can find a solution to this," she says, motioning between the two of them.

"No way," she answers sternly, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away so she could only see Rachel from out of the corner of her eye.

"Quinn, please. As much as I would enjoy being you for a day, I do want my own body back."

"So you admit it," Quinn accuses, pointing a finger at Rachel. "You would do something to make us switch bodies."

"Quinn," Rachel squeaks out, with a vulnerability that the cheerleader had yet to hear from her. "Of course I'd love to switch bodies with you. What girl wouldn't?" she reasons. "You're pretty, popular, everyone loves you," she explains with a frown, as tears began welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, please don't start with the water works," Quinn begs. She reaches out to try and wipe away the other girls tears, but then pulls back when she notices that her hands are slushie stained. The cheerleader grabs a few towels from the dispenser and goes back to dry up Rachel's face. She didn't want to risk getting slushie in Rachel's eye… No, she didn't want to get slushie in her eye. Cause Rachel was in her body. "The last thing I need is to have someone come in here and see me crying while talking to you." Her eyes widen as a thought came to her. "Oh God, what if someone already came in and saw me lying on top of you?" she questions aloud, panicked. "We need to get out of here now! And you need to do some damage control." She tries to drag Rachel, but diva pulls back. "What's wrong? Come on, we need to go!"

"You need to change," the diva points out, gesturing towards her duffle with the extra clothes. "I'll go," she chokes out. "To um…" she bends over to retrieve her phone from her bag. "It's second period. You have English now, right?" Quinn nods. "Okay, we'll figure this out later." She turns to leave.

"Wait," Quinn calls. Rachel turns back around. She looks at the cheerleader quizzically as she extends her bag out towards her. "This is my bag… or yours, I guess."

"Oh, right." She takes Quinn's bag and exchanges it with her own. Rachel goes to the door, takes a step out before stopping to address Quinn one last time. "I have Bio right now, so when you're done you should head there," she says timidly.

"Sure. Um can you leave now so I can…" she trails off, looking down at her slushied form.

"Of course," she answers with a blush, which was kind of ridiculous because all she'd be doing if she stayed would be watching herself get undressed. "I'm sure you'd want some privacy." And with that she left.

Once the singer was gone Quinn brings her hands up the hem of her sweater. In the mirror she can see the blush on her cheeks at the thought of seeing a very exposed Rachel Berry. Cautiously, she begins inching it up to reveal a tone stomach. She stops and bites her lip, wondering if she should really continue.

She really hates to admit it, but she's enjoying this far more than she had let on to Rachel. Quinn was totally perving out, and she so desperately needs more. Taking a deep breath, she tosses the offending garment off and closes her eyes. This is so wrong, and she could stop right now. She could stop, but instead she opens her eyes.

Quinn moans at the sight of Rachel's breasts clad in only a white lace bra. She brings her hands up and cups herself, letting out a ragged, "Fuck." Rachel's boobs are small but they're amazing all the same. And they fit so perfectly in Rachel's not-so manish hands. She gives them a squeeze causing her to emit another whimpered moan. The cheerleader can feel her nipples hardening through the thin material of her bra.

She is so going to Hell for this, but right now she doesn't care.

Her hands roam down her body down to Rachel's skirt. She attacks the zipper and snakes the piece of clothing down perfect thighs. She brings her eyes back to the mirror. Her jaw drops when she sees the dark spot on the crotch of Rachel's matching white, virginal panties. She bites her hand to suppress her moan.

She isn't sure if the wetness was caused from her own arousal or if maybe Rachel had been a bit turned on from their earlier encounter. Right now she's hoping for the latter because that would be so hot. Her mouth relinquishes its hold on her hand and it begins to travel down to her breast. Ragged breathes escapes her lips, but it's not enough.

Quinn all but rips Rachel's bra off so she can see her fully. She stands in awe of Rachel's perfect breasts. Her nipples standing erect, just begging for attention. The cheerleader soaks Rachel's already ruined panties. She brings her left hand to play with her breast, running the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. She's pinching and pulling, humming in pleasure as her free hand travels down her stomach into Rachel's panties.

She pauses when she reached Rachel's folds. They're dripping wet which only fuels Quinn's desire to continue. But she can't do this. She's practically raping Rachel's body. Her entire body stands still, as she mulls it over. Her fingers soon grow tired of the wait and start to tenderly go up and down her folds. She whimpers and backs up into the wall as she presses down onto her clit.

Her back arches when she enters herself with two fingers. She resumes her ministrations with her other hand as she thrusts her fingers into her pussy, and rubs her clit with her thumb. "Fuck, Rachel," she moans as she intensifies her thrusts. She's close. She can feel her walls clenching her fingers, and that familiar coiling in her abdomen.

Quinn looks over to the mirror. She sees herself, no she sees Rachel fucking herself. Sweat dripping down her brow, hair sticking to her face, one hand fondling her breasts, the other pumping into her pussy, her hips canting to meet her thrusts.

The sight is enough to push her over the edge and with one hard thrust Quinn cums with a wail of Rachel's name. She slumps down onto the floor, exhausted. She's panting and she's not sure if she has the strength to get up.

She's exceptionally thankful that everyone's in class right now. Quinn only acts like she hates Rachel and so she'd never be able to live it down if someone caught her right now while she was in the brunette's body clad in only a pair of knee highs and flats with her hand inside her panties.

Quinn pulls her hand out of herself, whimpering as a result of a mind-blowing orgasm, and pushes herself up. On shaky legs she retrieves Rachel's duffle, glad to find an extra pair of underwear to replace the one she ruined. She cleans up and gets changed, taking extra time to make sure she dresses exactly how Rachel would. She exits the restroom heading towards Rachel's Bio class and groans about how difficult this day would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel sits patiently and quietly in Quinn's English class. Despite her fear, she's quite excited about the chance to, at least for one day, know what it's like to be popular. But at the same time has no idea what she was doing. Well that wasn't exactly true; Rachel knows quite well how Quinn acts, but she can't bring herself to be as mean as her blonde tormentor.

Not to mention that for their façade to work she'd have to bully Quinn who was in her own body. Not exactly something she's looking forward to. When and if they switch back, she's certain that the cheerleader would certainly pay her back for any action like that. But the opposite action would in turn make Quinn look soft and would more than likely result in a similar outcome.

It's kind of a lose-lose situation. Right now she's hoping that they can just explain to everyone what's going on so they don't have to pull this charade, but if they did that they'd probably be thrown into the loony bin. Not exactly a better choice to facing Quinn's wrath.

At the very least she has the same English teacher as Quinn, as such is on the same lesson. The bell rings and Rachel goes off to her next class. Well she was, until she realized that she wasn't sure where Quinn's next class was. She groans and goes off to Quinn's locker instead, hoping to meet up with the blonde there.

But that, itself, causes another problem because the blonde is currently not a blonde but a brunette right now. And technically the cheerleader would need to go to Rachel's locker. The diva groans again and decides to pass by her own locker on the way to Quinn's. If she's lucky she'd run into the Head Cheerio on the way.

She's halfway down the hall she hears, "Hey Q," called out behind her. She's about to run at the sound of Santana's voice until she remembers that she is not Rachel Berry, but Quinn Fabray. She spins around and smiles at the raven haired cheerleader. "Damn, what happened to you?" she questions upon seeing remnants of slushie. "Coach is going to kill you."

"Oh, this?" Rachel gestures towards herself. "I just had a little accident, Santana." The Latina quirks an eyebrow. Rachel's stomach churns; only an hour into being Quinn Fabray and she has already royally screwed up.

"You okay, Q?" Santana asks, her eyebrow still arched.

"Yes, perfectly fine. Why do you ask, Santana?"

"You're just acting a little weird is all." Rachel feels uneasy under Santana's glare. The other girl is clearly studying her, and she undoubtedly knows Quinn well enough to sense any change in her. "You sure you're okay? Coach will be pissed, but if you're not feeling well you should probably go home early."

"I assure you, Santana, I am completely one hundred percent fine."

"Okay, now you're acting really weird. Did you hit your head or something?" Rachel almost laughed, almost. She would have if not for the seriousness of her situation. Instead she simply shakes her head. "If you're sure," she says, unbelievingly, before turning to leave. "You coming?" she asks over her shoulder. "You know how Mr. Schue is about tardiness, fucking hypocrite."

Aha, Spanish. Well at least she now she knows what Quinn's next class is.

"I'll meet you there, just need to get my book." Santana's look of amusement at her friend's odd behavior shifts into one of complete bewilderment. She was dead. Rachel Berry was dead, and she was going to get killed by Santana Lopez while in the body of Quinn Fabray. Which probably in turn would result in the blonde cheerleader, who was currently a brunette, killing her best friend for what she would end up doing to her body.

"Q, I think it's best you don't come to practice. I'll tell Coach you caught ebola or something."

"Santana, I assure you I am complete fine," she argues, although she isn't exactly sure why she was arguing. "Furthermore it is completely irresponsible to claim that I have-"

"Q, stop now. You're scarring me. You're starting to sound like the Smurf."

"I have a name Santana!"

"I know," she pauses uncertainly, "but I call you Q all the time." Her brow furrows in confusion. "Seriously Q, go see the school nurse. I don't know what you've got, but whatever it is, it isn't good."

Elsewhere…

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Mercedes asks when she stumbles upon the form of Rachel Berry working a nail file on the lock of her locker.

"Um… nothing."

"Really, cause it looks like you're breaking into your own locker."

"Oh, I just forgot my combo," she says, still fiddling with the nail file, "and so I just- ah, there." She pops off the lock with a smile on her face. Quinn's quite proud of herself; it'd been a while since she tried picking a lock and she's pleasently surprised with how easily she was able to get Rachel's lock opened. She looks over to Mercedes who is now looking on warily.

"Okay, I'll just let you get your stuff then."

Well that's perfect, she just made Rachel look more or a weirdo than she already did. But then again that's not that big of a problem. As long as Rachel's an outcast no one would want to be with her. And sure the whole 'if I can't have her then no one can' mentality iss pretty selfish of Quinn, but in truth she just thought that no one deserved the diva… except her. Not that Rachel would give her heart to the blonde, Quinn thought.

She rummages through Rachel's things for a minute until she realizes that she had no idea where she was going next. The cheerleader wantes to smash her head against her locker, but refraines from doing so. There was no way she was messing up Rachel's pretty face, or her own if that had been the case. She leans her head into the locker next to Rachel's.

"Quinn! I was hoping to find you- How did you get my locker open?"

"Um… Lucky, I guess."

"Oh, well that's good. But anyways as you have access to my locker, I need access to yours." Her demeanor changes as she sees Quinn's hesitant look. "That is if it's okay with you. I suppose you might have some personal effects in there that you wouldn't want me to see, but you have seen my locker so that could be fair trade. But I completely understand if-"

"Rachel!" Quinn interrupts. "It's okay, let me just get a piece of paper. And you should probably write down yours for me, just in case," she adds.

"Of course," Rachel stutters out, catch off guard at how Quinn just referred to her by name.

"And while you're at it, you should probably write down your schedule for me." She jots down her combination as well as her schedule and exchanges it with the paper that Rachel was writing on. "Okay, so at least we've got the next few hours down. And we should probably meet up after school."

"Agreed," Rachel says happily. The diva feels exceptionally giddy at the prospect of spending time with Quinn, even under these odd circumstances. Now would be the opportune time to befriend the blonde, and thus potentially end the slushies.

Of course the safety of her clothing would only be a perk to having Quinn Fabray as a friend. She smiles at the thought of actually having Quinn as her friend. Her first girlfriend. Not a 'girlfriend' girlfriend because that obviously wasn't what Rachel wanted.

Although if she did want a girlfriend, Quinn would be on the top of her list. She was beautiful, and smart. And even if most people thought otherwise, Rachel knew that there was a softer side deep down inside the girl and that the tough exterior was just an act.

The blonde also had very nice breasts, and a perfectly round ass. Not that Rachel had been paying attention to those parts of Quinn. It was just hard not to notice the way her hips sway beneath that pleated skirt that gave Rachel a perfect view of the cheerleader's spanks. Nope, she paid absolutely no attention things of that sort.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Quinn asks at the moony look Rachel had on her face. That snapped out of her daze and immediately she became red, and once again noticed that Quinn had called her by name. Her knees felt weak. She leans back into the lockers to help keep her balance.

"Yeah, fine," she replies. "Should we meet at your house or mine?"

"Yours," Quinn answers instantly. Her parents would freak if she brought Rachel Berry, daughter of two gay men, to their home. "But you have Cheerios practice, and I guess I have… Glee."

"Well no, I had Mr. Schue set up Glee Club meetings to coordinate with Cheerios practices. Just in case. And um," she hesitates. "Santana advised me to avoid practice. She said that she'd tell Coach Sylvester that I, you, caught ebola or something." She bites her lower lip and gauges Quinn's reaction.

The cheerleader brings her hand up to her forehead and begins massaging her temple. "What did you do?" she says, voicing her thoughts aloud. Rachel frowns at her tone. Having Quinn disappointed in her felt worse than having Quinn mad at her and bullying her.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes meekly, eyes glued to the floor.

Quinn brings her attention back to the diva, realizing what she had just said. "Hey wait, don't be like that." She looks around to see if anyone was paying any attention to their interaction. When it was clear that no one was she raises her hand to Rachel's chin and brought her head up so their eyes would meet. "I didn't mean that, okay? And you shouldn't be sorry. I should be."

And with what she had done to Rachel's body earlier, Quinn did feel pretty bad. It also made it near impossible to pretend to be mean to the singer.

"All right?" she asks, to make sure the diva didn't feel guilty. The other girl nodded. "Okay. It just means we have more time to figure out what happened to us and how to fix things." Rachel's small smile makes Quinn feel slightly better. "Your dads pick you up, right?"

"Yes, I don't have my own car yet," she explains.

"But do you know to drive?"

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"Because I have a car and we can't just leave it here."

"Right." Rachel just remembers the red Volkswagen beetle that she had seen Quinn drive before. "Well then maybe I could just drive us both to my house," she suggests apprehensively. Rachel didn't want to over step her bounds. She and the Head Cheerio weren't friends yet.

"That's a good idea. Should I call your dads to tell them not to pick me up?"

"You can just text my daddy. It'll be under 'Daddy' on my contacts list."

"All right. We should get to class." The pair goes their separate ways and Quinn pulls out Rachel's phone and shoots out a quick text to her dad. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she checks her contacts list to find that the diva only had family members and the Glee kids' numbers stored in her phone. She feels awful. The cheerleader already knew that none of those other kids actually appreciated Rachel, and then Finn. Well Quinn didn't even want to get started with him.

She tries to put thoughts of him aside, but found she couldn't when she enters Rachel's next class. Right inside was Finn, dopy grin in place. He waves at her and motions to the seat next to him. Quickly, Quinn scans the room. The only other empty seat was next to Jewfro. The cheerleader suppressed her groan as she walks over to the lesser of two evils.

"Hey Rachel," he greets, his smile widening. "So I was thinking we could hang out later." Quinn kept her calm, despite feeling an abundance of rage. She never had any true feelings for Finn Hudson, but he seemed a sweet boy, a good boyfriend. The cheerleader was sure that he wasn't pursuing anything with Rachel, yet here he was making plans behind her back.

"Can't, busy," she replies, hoping that would be the end of that.

"You're still not mad about me having a girlfriend, are you?" he questions as Quinn kept her eyes trained to the front of the class. She ignored Finn as she pulled out Rachel's notebook and started copying the notes on the whiteboard. "Come on, that thing with Quinn isn't even that serious." Her hand stopped. She turns to him slightly and quirks an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? She's your girlfriend, isn't she? Shouldn't she be the only girl that you take out?" Her words seeped with quiet rage, but Finn being as dull as he was didn't catch on.

"Yeah…" he answers, lolling his head around unconvincingly. "But she has Cheerios practice," he explains. "Besides she's kind of crazy." Quinn's head snaps back towards him after having returned to her notes. Her brow raises even higher than before. "Don't look at me like that, you know she's crazy. Won't even let me touch her boobs," he grumbles, mumbling the last part.

"Excuse me, but letting someone touch a girls breasts is a very intimate thing, Finn!" She keeps her voice subdued so as to not gain any unwanted attention.

"Oh, so you wouldn't let me touch your boobs either, huh?" he muses quietly to himself. A firm slap hits him across the face. "OW! What the hell?!"

"I heard that, you fucking pervert!" she yells, now standing up from her chair.

"Ms. Berry is there a problem?" their teacher calls.

"Yes, Ms. Hatcher. This boy," she points at Finn, who's now rubbing his left hand over a reddening cheek, "tried to put his grubby hands on me."

"What?!" Finn screams. "I didn't do anything like that!"

"Yes he did," Jacob interjects, raising his hand. "I saw the whole thing from over here."

"He's lying!" The other students were stitches now, both at seeing the starting quarterback get slapped but also at the thought that he was trying to grope, arguably, the school's biggest loser. His face grows redder at the embarrassment. He stalks over to Jacob and grabs him by the collar of his shirt. "Tell them the truth!"

"Mr. Hudson, relinquish your hold on Mr. Israel," their teacher orders. The tall boy complies. "Now see yourself to the principal's office."

"But-"

"On 'buts' now go." He curses under his breath as he exits the room. "Ms. Berry you may see the school nurse if you like."

"I'm okay, Ms. Hatcher. Thank you." She silently thanks Jewfro as well for his timely assistance, and then starts to think about how she'll mention this to Rachel. Quinn sighs. This was going to be a longer day than she imaged.


	3. Chapter 3

High school being as it is, rumors of how Finn tried to grope Rachel spread through the school like wildfire. Before Quinn could even leave Rachel's English class half the school already knew, all through the wonders of texting. The cheerleader felt exceptionally accomplished as she roamed the halls watching students huddled together muttering things about the quarterback. Not only did she find out that her boyfriend was a lying, cheating scumbag, but she also made him out to be the school's biggest pervert.

She continues towards Rachel's locker with the sound of laughter filling the halls. A few of the upperclassmen give her approving gestures. The irony isn't lost on her. It had taken all of her freshman year to gain their acceptance, but as Rachel all it took was a slap to one Finn Hudson. But then something hit her; Rachel's reaction.

The singer's crush on the oafish brute would likely cloud her judgment on the issue, not to mention that Finn didn't actually try to grab her. And a worst case scenario would involve Rachel believing that Quinn was taking advantage of their current situation. Immediately she changes course and heads off towards her own locker. Hurriedly, the cheerleader rounds a corner only bump into Jewfro. Just great, she thought.

"Rachel, I was hoping to find you." Quinn takes a step back, in an effort to stop herself from kneeing him in the gut. The Cheerio is feeling exceptionally violent after her interaction with her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend. "I thought that since I helped you out that you could give me a reward. Maybe a kiss," he suggests.

"Ew!" she exclaims, shoving him into a locker. "Never in a million years! Not even if you were the last boy on the planet!" Because obviously Quinn would choose a girl over a boy anytime. "Now stay away from me before I place a restraining order on you!" She marches away, her head held high as others looked on.

Quinn feels uneasiness in her stomach at the thought that Rachel attracted such creepers. But then again those creepers would include her considering what had transpired in the restroom earlier. And her actions were technically worse than what they had done… But who gives a fuck, seeing Rachel fuck herself in the mirror was the hottest thing that Quinn had ever seen. And she was planning to tell the diva about it… eventually... maybe... some day.

She reaches her locker and looks around. No sign of Rachel. Quinn grumbles and waits there for a minute or so. Her foot begins to tap against the floor as she checks the time. Impatiently, she spins around and begins working on her lock. If she saw what was left in her locker she'd at least be able to tell if she was waiting around for nothing. Quinn gets no further than the first spin before she hears someone calling her, or calling Rachel to be more specific.

"What the hell are you doing dwarf?"

"Oh, hey San," she greets, backing away from her locker. She's glad to see her best friend for the first time that day. But upon seeing the not-so friendly face the raven haired girl had on, Quinn remembers that she probably shouldn't be so happy to see her right now.

"I asked you a question troll, now what were you doing to Q's locker?"

"Back off Santana, I'm having a really difficult day."

"Ooh, look whose showing some balls. Guess you really are a tranny." Quinn's eyes become fiery at the insult she had once used on Rachel. The cheerleader knows quite well that the diva was nothing but woman, and a very sexy one at that. Girl was a fucking sex goddess, in Quinn's mind; one that she would solely worship if she wasn't already a devout Christian.

She clenches her fists. It wouldn't be the first time that Quinn had some sort of physical altercation with Santana. Though those were far tamer and were under very different circumstances. The Latina's lips form a cocky, amused smile. Her eyes dart down to Quinn's fists then up to her face, daring her to go for it.

Santana would be in for a rude surprise if Quinn decided to go for it, but she couldn't. Rachel wouldn't have hit her, and the cheerleader wasn't even sure if Rachel had it in her to be violent. Her fists loosened. Santana smirks triumphantly.

"Thought so."

Quinn walks away, making a mental note to have a talk with Santana after all of this was over. She checks the time and is disappointed to find that she didn't have enough time to go to her own class, talk to Rachel, and then make it back to Rachel's class. She'd have to settle for lunch and if she couldn't catch her there, then she'd have to wait until the periods after lunch, which they thankfully shared.

Meanwhile…

Rachel is busily rehearsing in her head after her dreadful performance in Quinn's Spanish class. Santana must have seen through her, although the raven haired girl had attributed her strange behavior to some sort of illness. But be that as it may the diva knows that she'd have to put in her all if she were to keep up this act.

It was just like all those roles that she had auditioned for in the Lima Community Theatre. Only this was real life and had far harsher penalties for failure. She had to think like Quinn; she had to be Quinn. If she fell short of emulating the blonde cheerleader she'd suffer the consequences. What those were, she didn't even want to imagine.

She had to be mean, bossy, graceful, beautiful, sexy, and be a good, possessive girlfriend to Finn. Sounded simple enough, although the diva isn't sure how she'd pull off sexy. Rachel thought back to memories of Quinn.

Quinn in her Cheerios uniform, hips swaying, the pleats of her skirt flying about. Quinn during practices, lying on the grass, pulling her leg towards her, stretching. Another Cheerio, always the same brunette, would come by soon after and place her weight on Quinn's leg, aiding the head cheerleader. The other girl would be hovering inches above Quinn, and from Rachel's spot in bleachers where she'd watch Cheerios practice, she always wondered if they would kiss.

She whimpers audibly in the hall at the thought. No one seems to notice and her mind drifts on. The other Cheerio would press forward, closing the gap between her and Quinn. She'd lick her lips and then take that leap and attach them to the blondes. Quinn would dig her fingers in brown hair and pull the nameless Cheerio closer, causing her to moan. Her tongue would enter the other girl's mouth and battle hers for dominance as she flipped them over.

Because Rachel well knew that Quinn would be a top, a fucking hot one at that. She'd detach their lips so she could remove the brunette's Cheerio top and lick her lips at the sight of perky breasts that where only hidden behind a black lace bra. The blonde would quickly discard of the garment and attach her lips to one of her breasts cupping the other with her hand.

She'd moan at the taste of her bare skin, nipping and sucking on her nipple. The brunette Cheerio would arch into her mouth and hand, which would be softly caressing her boob. Quinn would pull back to admire her work. The nameless Cheerio would be whimpering and panting uncontrollably beneath her. The blonde would smirk before reattaching her lips in the girl's breast. She'd flick the girl's nipple with her tongue, eliciting delicious sounds from the smaller girl.

Quinn would lightly bite down on the hardened nub causing the brunette to let out a high pitched "Fuck!" The blonde would relinquish her hold and begin trailing kisses down her abdomen, her hand still fondling the girl's breast. Her lips would touch every expanse of skin as she traveled down to her Cheerios skirt.

The brunette cheerleader would lift her hips as Quinn rid her of the offending garment along with her spanks and panties, leaving her bare. The blonde would run her fingers through her folds, gathering her wetness. She'd bring her hand up to her mouth and at a torturously seductive pace would individually lick each finger clean of her juices.

The impatience for release would force the other girl to reach down to play with her clit, but Quinn would have none of that. She'd stop her before her hands reached their destination and then bend forward. Slowly she'd lap at her folds, teasing her until she begged for the chance to cum. She'd let go of her hands, which would then thread through her golden locks, pushing her closer.

The blonde would smirk into her, grab her hips, and without warning thrust her tongue into her pussy. The other cheerleader would shriek at the unexpected, but welcome intrusion. She'd buck her hips into Quinn's face as her hands kept her in place. "Fuck Yes Quinn!" she'd moan as the blonde traced figure eights inside her, getting her closer and closer to climax. The canting of her hips would grow frantic, desperate and lose all rhythm.

The blonde bring a hand up to furiously rub the brunette's clit, sending her over the edge. With a scream of "Quinn!" she'd come undone. The Head Cheerio would continue to lap at her pussy and gently stroke her clit to help her ride out her orgasm. Quinn would pull back and take in the sight. Eyes closed, labored breathing, chest heaving and her pussy fully abused. She'd dive back in, licking her cleaning, drinking up every last drop of her cum, moaning at the taste.

"Oh my," Rachel breathes out. She now feels very uncomfortable and decides to stop thinking about a sexy Quinn. The diva is certain that she might spontaneously combust if she thought of another erotic image like that. And it didn't help things that, in her current predicament, she could potentially make that odd fantasy a reality.

Rachel makes a mental note to add 'Football Field Sex' onto her list.

She enters Quinn's fourth period and takes a seat next to Brittany and behind Mike. "Hello Brittany, Michael," she greets, offering then a small wave. She kind of knew both of them from Glee, and was quite surprised when they had joined. Brittany especially, considering that she was best friends with Quinn and Santana.

"Hey Quinn," Mike replies, slight confused about being referred to by his full first name.

"Hey Q, have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"About your boyfriend?"

"Finn?"

"Yeah, he… Tell her Mike," the blonde says, reaching out for his seat and trying to spin him around.

"No way! I'm not getting involved in this!" he answers, keeping his chair turned towards the front of class. A reasonable decision, Rachel thinks. One thing she learned from Glee is that it is very hard to say no to Brittany whenever you look her in the eye. But right now she's too curious to let him avoid the question. She aids Brittany in getting him to face them.

"What is it?" she pleads, in a very un-Quinn way. Yeah she totally needed to work on her Quinn imitation. The Asian boy groans in frustration at being forced into a corner.

"Fine," he relents, gaining smiles from Rachel and Brittany. "But you didn't hear this from me, okay?" Rachel fervently nods her head. "And you're probably not going to like this," Rachel slowly nods her understanding, feeling bad for Quinn. She takes note to inform her of this after. "And this has actually been spreading around school; I don't know why you haven't heard about it already," he goes on.

"Just tell me already!" Rachel orders.

"Okay, okay," Mike tosses his hands up defensively. "I heard people talking," he explains. "And I'm not sure about anything, cause you know how rumors go, but I heard that Finn…" he trails off, mumbling the last part. Rachel hits him on the arm. "Ow!" He starts rubbing the spot she hit, even though it was just a light tap. "Fine… He, according to what I heard, tried to…" he's about to trial off once more, but Rachel raises her fist, "force himself on Rachel."

"HE WHAT?" Rachel screams.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel was mad. No, she was fuming. How dare Finn Hudson attempt to force himself on Quinn… or herself… or whatever! How dare he do something like that? The diva was on a warpath as she stormed out of fourth period. She had no intention of actually finding the quarterback but if she were to find him, she'd surely give him a piece of her mind.

The other students notice this readily. They parts as she comes by and avoid any eye contact. Those who had heard the rumors feared that she'd tear them apart for the slightest annoyance, while those who had not were just playing it cautiously.

Rachel can't help but feel oddly pleased with how they're cowering under her gaze. Those who once picked, and ridiculed her were now, more or less, bowing before her. She feels like a princess, and envies Quinn just a little bit more for being able to feel like this on a daily basis.

She wonders how things could change if she did end up befriending the cheerleader. Would they walk down the halls of McKinley like royalty or would she drag Head Cheerio down to her level? The singer hopes not. She'd feel horrible for stealing this great feeling away from her.

Rachel goes to Quinn's locker and puts her belongings away before heading off for the cafeteria. She sits down with Santana and Brittany, not bothering to get a tray of food. The diva had heard of the diet that Sue had given the Cheerios, and by the sight of Brittany and Santana's trays, she can tell that what she heard hadn't been an exaggeration. It doesn't look too appetizing, besides Rachel doesn't feel very hungry right now. The thought of Finn's hands on her had made her lose her appetite.

"Hey Q?" Brittany calls, sounding worried. Rachel turns to see her sad expression. "I'm sorry. Maybe Mike was right, I shouldn't have said anything." Rachel immediately shakes her head.

"No, no. It's okay. It's better this way," she replies, trying to comfort the distressing blonde. At least now she knows better than to try to pursue Finn. She could only image how Quinn was reacting to all of this. The singer feels a whole new rush of anger flow through her. She had always been a non-violent person, but she'd make an exception just this once.

"Yeah, B. Q would have found out sooner or later," Santana adds. "Now she can dump the oaf instead of having to hear about him trying to get his mack on with a tranny." Rachel shoot a glare at the Latina, which goes unnoticed by the raven haired girl.

"Don't be mean San," the blonde responds, her tone completely changed. Rachel's eyes dart towards her. "Rachel's really nice, but she is a bit loud and I can't understand about half of what she says. But I like her, and Finn should get punched for trying anything with her." She begins to pout at thoughts of the quarterback. Rachel blinks in rapid succession. She knew there was a reason she like Brittany aside from her bubbly personality.

"Well we agree on two things," Santana supplements. "Man Hands talks too much, and Finnocence deserves a fist to the face. I hope you don't plan on letting this slide," she says, now addressing who she thought was Quinn. "You know he can't get away with this."

"I don't intend to let him." Santana smirks, approvingly. Rachel fights the smile that threatened to appear at thought of how her Quinn impression was getting better, although it did take getting her angry to do so. She turns away from the pair to lookout for Quinn. No sign of her. Across from her Brittany and Santana continue to talk.

"I'm serious San. Rachel's nice." The Latina rolls her eyes. "You'd see if you only joined Glee," she reasons. "She can be pretty awesome." Rachel smiles lightly but remained focused on finding Quinn. She eyes the table that she'd usually sit at; it was empty, and then towards the one with the Glee kids that she'd occasionally go to. Nothing.

Elsewhere…

Quinn's desperately trying to find Rachel, but is currently being tied up by Mr. Schue. The curly haired man had run into her at the diva's locker and was now discussing Glee Club matters. She wasn't really paying attention; technically she wasn't even part of Glee. Her foot begins to tap impatiently as she eyes their surroundings.

"Rachel, are you even listening?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure," she answers, not even looking at him.

"Rachel this is serious, you can't have all the solos."

"What?!"

"You haven't listened to a word I've said have you?"

"Yes I have," she says defensively although she hadn't been. "But no one deserves solos more than Rach- than me," she corrects. "How can you even think about giving them to anyone but me? I'm the best singer in the group. When I open my mouth angels decide to sing backup." Or maybe Rachel, herself, was the angel. Her face, body, voice and the sounds she makes when she orgasms were heavenly enough.

"Rachel, please just listen," he pleads.

"No, you listen!" she spits, bringing a hand up to point at herself. "I am the best singer in this entire town. You need me to win, and you need to win for Glee Club to stay afloat. Okay?" she asks rhetorically. She's glad when he doesn't answer because she isn't quite sure what she's doing right now. "I'm going to go now. I'm hungry," she lies.

Okay, so she really was hungry and was in desperate need of some bacon, but her main objective was to find Rachel. Besides she couldn't exactly introduce meat into Rachel's vegan diet. She internally groans at the thought.

Quinn spins around and heads off for the cafeteria, her heart thumping against her chest. What had she just done? Whatever it was, she now had another thing to discuss with the diva. But she'd probably wait a bit on this topic; see if she could fix things before anything bad happened.

The cheerleader speeds towards the cafeteria. She pushes through the swinging doors and instantly sees Rachel… standing across from… Finn? What the Hell was he still doing here? Quinn silently curses Figgins for being an incompetent principal. She cautiously approaches them. Her stomach felt uneasy, and she's now very grateful that she hadn't eaten yet.

A few steps closer and she's able hear their conversation. "How could I even try to touch her boobs? She doesn't have any!" Even from her distance, Quinn can see the tell-tale signs of tears appearing in Rachel's eyes. She speeds up to protect the singer from Finn's verbal assault. "She's nobody. Nothing but a creepy, stalker bitch."

Quinn clenches her fist, ready to punch him square in the face, when it happens. Finn falls to his knees, clutching to his crotch. The Cheerio blinks. Once. Twice. The image in front of her stays the same. What she saw really did happen; Rachel Berry just kneed Finn Hudson in the balls.

"Say it again Finn!" Rachel screams. "Say it again!" she repeats, kicking him in the gut. "Say. It. Again." She yells once more, emphasizing each word with a kick. Onlookers stand by in awe as they watch Finn wincing in pain, huddled on the floor. Quinn hurries her pace and takes a hold of Rachel's hand once she's close enough.

"Rachel," she whispers only loud enough so that the diva can hear her. People were already staring at them, and she didn't need to give them anything more to wonder about. But the singer was far too hurt and angry to notice her. She continues to assault the tall boy. "Rachel," she says a little louder, spinning her around. Her eyes are watery, on the verge of crying. "Come on, let's get out of here."

She pulls Rachel out of the cafeteria, not at all caring about the incredulous looks that everyone was giving them. At the moment, Quinn didn't at all care about her reputation; Rachel needed her. The halls are pretty vacant, but there are still prying eyes. The cheerleader leads them to a restroom and locks the door when she confirms that it's was empty.

Quinn turns back to Rachel. She's sniffling, holding back tears, her arms crossed defensively around her middle. The Cheerio approaches her and places a hand on her shoulder. The singer flinches at her touch, but Quinn chooses not to let go. "Hey," her soothing voice causes Rachel's muscles to relax. "It's okay." She wraps her arms around Rachel's shoulders, letting her rest her head on her shoulder.

It feels awkward that she's shorter than Rachel. She always imaged that if she'd ever give Rachel a comforting hug that the diva would rest her head on her breasts and that she'd be gently rubbing circle around her lower back. But she already feels the effect she's having on Rachel, and so she knows that whatever she's doing was good enough. Reluctantly, she pulls back when Rachel's sobbing for the most part has subsided. "Are you okay?" she asks, wiping Rachel's face dry.

"Yeah," Rachel nods. "I was just so mad… and he was… and…" She begins sobbing once more, and Quinn pulls her in for another hug. "I'm so sorry Quinn. I shouldn't have done that. He was your boyfriend and I-" she's cut off as Quinn pushes her back slightly so she canplace two fingers on her lips.

"Shh. Shh. Don't worry about that. I was going to break up with him anyway. He's being a jerk." Rachel nods her understanding. "You feeling better now?" She quickly nods again. "You want to stay in here a bit more?"

"Yeah I-" she sniffles. "I have boobs, don't I?" Quinn grows silent at the sudden and awkward question. Rachel pulls back at not receiving an answer and looks down at her breasts. "I know they're kind of small, but they're there right?" Quinn opens her mouth to speak, but before she could Rachel continued on. "And some of the freshmen have bigger ones. Like that one brunette on the Cheerios, she has nicer boobs than-"

"Hey, stop," Quinn interrupts, taking hold of Rachel's hands. "Feel these?" she asks as she takes the diva's hands and places them on her breasts, holding them there. "These are your boobs." The cheerleader has the decency to blush at her own abrupt action. Rachel has also turned a deep shade of red. "And they're very nice boobs. They fit perfectly into my hands," her blush intensifies as she realizes what she just said. "And they're soft and firm." Quinn's sure she's going to die of embarrassment, but Rachel's smiling through her tears so it'ss damn worth it. "Okay?"

"Okay," Rachel replies shyly. "Can you let go of me now?" She motions toward their hands that were still on her boobs. Quinn relinquishes her hold and puts her hands behind her back. She toys with her fingers, not wanting to do anything else that she might regret. "And thanks. I feel a lot better now."

"You're welcome." Quinn smiles warmly. Her heart was fluttering, and she feels butterflies in her stomach. They stand, looking happily at one another, until she decides to break the silence. "Hey Rach, do you want to sit together for the rest of our classes?" she asks meekly, one foot aimlessly playing around. "If you want." She looks up at Rachel expectantly to see hazel eyes light up and her lips to widen ever so slightly.

"I'd love to Quinn." The cheerleader grows weak in the knees. "I'll see you later." The singer exits, leaving Quinn alone with her pounding heart. She leans back onto the wall to support her shaky legs. This is heaven. She smiles dumbly as she replays what had just happened. Quinn feels warm and fuzzy inside. Maybe now she could be with Rachel. But…

"What the hell was she doing checking out another Cheerio?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn follows Rachel out of the restroom soon after the diva left. They had agreed to sitting together, so she finds no harm in walking together. When she catches up she finds that, despite the calm looking exterior, the hurt was still in her eyes. Quinn can only image what Rachel iss feeling right now. Just the thought of Rachel saying those kinds of things about Quinn made her heart break.

But of course Rachel has never done anything like that and she was sure she never would. One of the reasons she loved the singer even more. No matter how cruel Quinn could be Rachel always forgave her. At times she might spit venom back at the cheerleader but she never outright hated her and always wanted to be her friend.

She shoots a concerned look towards her which she shrugs off. Rachel tries her best to look like she's in control and asks Quinn to pretend that it was her that was being comforted. From their most recent interaction, she figured that Quinn didn't care so much about how others looked at them, but she still didn't want people to think that Quinn was the one crying. The cheerleader isn't too keen on the idea; she knows that Rachel's a lot stronger than people gave her credit for but she would kind of do anything for her. So sue her.

They walk down the halls side by side, their hands occasionally grazing one another as their arms swung. Quinn tentatively reaches out for Rachel's to soothe the nervous diva. There are still a few minutes left for lunch, but as neither of them felt very hungry they decide to settle themselves in their next class.

The pair enters the empty room, except for their teacher, and take seats in the back row. Quinn never let go of her hand the entire time. The singer's doing much better but she's still fairly rattled. The cheerleader can only hope that what Rachel has done would force the quarterback to head for home, or at least leave him in the nurse's office.

The three of them share their next class together, and Quinn can only image what would happen there. Of course they still had a little less than an hour away from him. She smiles gently up at Rachel and brings her free hand up to rub tiny circles on her back. It's then that the Cheerio finds that, with Rachel being in her body, she had all of her sensitive spots.

Quinn makes a mental note to study Rachel's body extensively at some point so that she would know exactly how she liked it.

"I'm okay Quinn," the singer reassures. The cheerleader nods but chooses not to cease her actions until the class begins to fill up. Some of them shoot the pair curious glances and Quinn tosses back fiery ones, but then realizes that her trademark glare doesn't have as big an effect when it comes from Rachel.

The singer turns towards her, silently asking if she should glare instead. Quinn shakes her head and gives her hand a squeeze. She's glad to know that they'll only be reading chapter eleven that day and would have to answer the questions at the end of the chapter for homework. It gives her the ability to keep hold of Rachel's hand under the table the entire period.

Though the touch doesn't help her concentrate on their reading, especially when Rachel decides to interlace their fingers. She seriously hopes that at least Rachel was paying attention or else they'd have to read the chapter all over again. But based on the way Rachel's eyes would flicker towards her every few seconds told her otherwise. Not that she'd care with the diva shyly smiling at her.

At some point they start eyeing each other through the corner of their eyes until the bell rang. It takes them a second to notice that the class was over and then they start giggling silently to themselves. Rachel gets up pulling Quinn along with her. The diva's grip loosens when she becomes aware that their interlocked fingers are clear on display.

She looks over to the cheerleader who gives a curt smile which encourages Rachel to keep her hold. They proceed to their next class with Rachel staring dumbly down at their linked hands and Quinn staring lovingly at Rachel's cute expression.

It was a look that the Cheerio only had on in private. Times when she'd think of Rachel's most recent rant, or how she looked adorable in her newest animal sweater. It was the look she had when she could freely admit that she was crazily in love with Rachel Barbra Berry. The fact that Rachel now had that look on her face made her heart twinge with excitement.

They enter their next class together and are greeted with an elated Brittany. The blonde squeals when she notices that not only did they enter together, but that they were also holding hands. She waves her hands up in the air and motions for them to sit next to her. They comply, and the dancer immediately engulfs them both in a crushing hug.

"Oh, I'm so happy you two are friends now!" She pulls back as something hits her. "Does this mean you're going to join Glee now?" she asks. Rachel begins to panic. "You should. Rachel really wants you to. She always asks me to try and get you to join." The singer's worry is then replaced with embarrassment and she turns red at the truth of Brittany's words. She would corner Brittany at every change she got and pestered her constantly about getting Quinn to join.

She dared not to turn around to see how Quinn was taking this information. The cheerleader was in fact finding this all very amusing and wanted to let it go further because Rachel was just too cute, but she decides to cut her some slack.

"Yeah Quinn," she says. "I'd really love you to join." Rachel turns back to her, her eyes sparkling.

"You'd join?" she mouths out. Quinn nods. "Really?" she mouths as well. Again Quinn nods. Rachel can barely control the joy she feels and has to turn back to Brittany to stop herself from jumping up to hug Quinn and possibly tackle her to the ground.

"I'll join." Brittany squeals once more and once again pulls them into an air constricting hug.

"Oh, that's great. Now all we have to do is get Santana to join."

Their teacher gathers the class's attention and begins the lesson. Both and Rachel and Quinn are glad to find that Finn is nowhere to be seen. And with one more class until the end of school they know that they wouldn't have to deal with him so long as he didn't enter this room. They get to work on the equations in their books with Brittany occasionally asking for some explanation.

Rachel feels odd with the disappearance of Quinn's hand. The singer had learned a great deal about the cheerleader in the past few hours, but she had also learned a lot about herself. Like how Quinn's mere presence made her heart skip a beat, or how she felt electricity when their hands met, or how she her legs would get wobbly when they looked into each other's eyes.

But then again it wasn't really Quinn's touch or her gaze, was it?

Though something that she knew was Quinn's was her scent. It had been invading her senses for the entire day so far. It was heavenly, intoxicating. It fit the cheerleader perfectly. Rachel couldn't get enough of the feeling she got whenever she inhaled some air.

She isn't sure what this all means, if it meant anything at all. But she's quite terrified.

And so Rachel decides to not speak for the rest of the class. The three girls silently do their work until the end of the period. Rachel and Quinn bid Brittany goodbye and go off for their final class of the day.

Quinn links their arms and is amused to find the faintest hint of a blush appear on Rachel's face. The singer turns away in an attempt to ignore the butterflies she feels in her stomach. It makes her feel weak and exhilarated all at the same time. She has never felt this way before, not even with Finn.

The perplexed faces of onlookers are ignored. Though less of the students are observing them at this point. An outsider could look at them and think that they were watching a brave and very much in love lesbian couple. But the kids, and faculty for that matter, of McKinley only associated Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray with a bitter rivalry.

The majority of them thought they had fallen into the Twilight Zone, and thought better than to interrupt with the paranormal. Especially after they saw what happened to Finn. They had found it to be absolutely hilarious, but it also heightened their cautiousness around the Head Cheerio.

One could only guess what they'd think if they learned the truth.

The pair enter their final period with Quinn once again leading Rachel to a table; this time one up in front. She holds the seat out for the singer before sitting down herself. The uneasiness in the diva's stomach intensifies at the simply gesture. The day had been crazy enough, but to have Quinn Fabray treating her like a princess. That was just too surreal.

Subconsciously, she leans into Quinn shoulder, resting her head there. The cheerleader nearly jumps out of her seat at the contact. She looks down to see that the singer's eyes were focused at the front of the class, seemingly unaware of the position she was in. Quinn is torn. She's absolutely smitten with the girl and adores how their bodies fit together. But all the same she isn't fond of the idea of people seeing her like this. If word got around to her parents she'd be as good as homeless. She nudges her slightly. No reaction.

"Rachel," she whispers. The diva doesn't respond but shifts her chair and nuzzles closer. She takes hold of Quinn's arm, securing it within her own. Quinn whimpers.

This isn't fair.

Rachel had always been such a tease, what with hiding her breasts, showing off her legs, and flashing glimpses of her ass. But none of that came close to what she's doing right now. And the worst part was that everything she did was unintentional, or at least that's as far as Quinn knew.

But either way she was being a tease, and Quinn both loved and hated it. She needed to get her off before people started to talk or she lost all control and grabbed Rachel's face and pulled it towards her own, bringing their lips together. If that happened then everyone would certainly have something to talk about.

The singer starts mewling contently and any objections that the cheerleader had are forgotten. She links their fingers and rests her own head on top of Rachel's. The diva looks up when she feels weight on her and her heart stills momentarily.

She feels at ease in their current position, but had no idea how they ended up in it. Her heart rate speeds up alarmingly and she clutches tighter onto Quinn. At the added pressure the cheerleader uses her free hand to gently massage Rachel's arms.

The two are lost in a daze where no one else existed.

Before long the bell rings, signaling the end of the day. They break apart reluctantly and let everything sink in as they avoid each other's gazes. The pair exit the class unable to take each other's hands this time. Rachel excuses herself from Quinn's company and promises to meet the cheerleader later at her car.

The cheerleader hesitantly parts from her crush and decides to collect Rachel's duffle from her locker. The slushie stained clothing in there would need to be tended to, and she also has to find a way to hide the ruined pair of panties as well.

Quinn considers keeping Rachel's underwear as a keepsake.

She goes off towards the singer's locker as Rachel goes to hers. The diva tosses any unnecessary books inside and decides to examine Quinn's locker as she didn't have the opportunity to do so earlier. It isn't heavily decorated, but is plastered with photographs. Rachel smiles at the thought of her face begin among them.

It's then that she notices the sketchbook that she had seen Quinn draw in on multiple occasions. Her eyes light up at the opportunity to see the cheerleader's art. Rachel had seen how protective of the notebook the Cheerio could be. She never even let Santana or Brittany see what was hidden inside.

Maybe Quinn was self-conscious about her work, Rachel reasons. But the singer is certain that the cheerleader's drawings would be extraordinary. She slowly and uncertainly reaches out for it; she's surely overstepping her bounds but there was no telling when she'd get another opportunity like this.

Her fingers finally take hold when she feels a tapping on her shoulder. Rachel freezes instantly. She was caught. And she would have ruined all the progress that she and the cheerleader had made all because she had been just a bit too curious. The singer wanted to cry and felt hot tears forming in her eyes as she spins around, fully expecting to be reprimanded for taking advantage of Quinn's trust, an already at the ready to throw out apology after heartfelt apology.

"Hi," a brunette Cheerio greets.


	6. Chapter 6

Relief washes over Rachel as she learns that she had not been caught trying to invade Quinn's privacy. But that feeling is soon replaced with wide eyes and a dry mouth. The brunette before her is breathtakingly beautiful. Sure Quinn would always be the prettiest girl Rachel's ever met but this brunette Cheerio would be a close second.

"Hi," she replies, uncertainty etched across her face. The diva hesitates, as the only cheerleaders that she had completely taken into memory were Quinn, Brittany and Santana. "I'm sorry, but I can't seem to remember your name," she says, hoping she won't offend the girl.

"Gabrielle," the brunette answers lightheartedly. "I help you stretch during practices," she goes on. Rachel knew that she recognized her from somewhere. Although she's far prettier up close. "Well anyway I just wanted to say that I really admire what you did earlier. I never said it to your face, but I always thought that Finn was a douche and I'm glad you're not with him anymore."

The singer smiles. With more time to gather herself, she now truly appreciates how neither herself nor Quinn would be held back by Finn Hudson, and how he could no longer get in the way of their friendship.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

She closes Quinn's locker and goes off towards the parking lot. Gabrielle chases after her yelling, "Wait." Rachel spins around slightly impatiently. She kind of just wants to spend more time with Quinn. "What about practice?"

"I um… I'm not feeling too well," she lies. The brunette cheerleader looks at her worriedly. "Don't worry I'll be okay and Santana will cover for me," the diva reassures her.

"Are you sure? Do you have anyone to take care of you?"

"Yes, I'm fine. And I'll be with Qui- with Rachel."

"Rachel?" Gabrielle repeats instantly. "So you two really are friends now?" she asks, expectantly.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Completely missing sparkle in the brunette's eyes, Rachel's tone is far harsher than it should have been. She isn't going to lose Quinn Fabray's friendship just because some people disapprove.

"What?" Panic fills her eyes. "No, no, no, no, no." She scrambles up to Rachel. "I didn't mean anything like that. I'm happy you're friends with her. I'm actually hoping that maybe…" She trails off, taking her lower lip between her teeth. "Could you maybe… I don't know… introduce me to her?"

"I um… you want me to," she stutters out. She can't comprehend why someone would want to be introduced to her, much less need Quinn Fabray to do so. "But- but why?" she has to ask.

"Um… cause I'm nervous," she replies hesitantly, her eyes staring down at her feet and her hands fiddling with her fingers. "I mean, have you heard her sing? I can't even try to make a nice comment on her videos cause I can't find the words to describe how amazing she is."

Rachel's heart swells at those words. After an endless list of negative retorts it came close to impossible for Rachel to think that anyone appreciated her voice. "Okay," she breathes out and leads the shorter girl to Quinn's car. They are silent, but Rachel can see the giddiness in Gabrielle's eyes. There's an excitement there that she didn't think she'd see in people's eyes until she was a famous Broadway star.

The brunette Cheerio is extremely fidgety and is continuously fixing her uniform. She releases her from her hairband, letting gorgeous brown locks fall down her shoulders before fixing it back into a ponytail. "Which do you think would be better?" she asks. Rachel giggles at her cute antics.

"Either way is fine."

Outside…

Quinn is pacing back and forth in front of her car. Rachel was taking longer than she should have and she was getting a bit impatient. She wishes that she had asked for her keys so at least she could wait inside. The cheerleader sits down on top of the hood of her car and started to rub her legs. She swings them happily, smiling at how her feet were several inches off the ground.

The Cheerio wishes she had a camera with her. She finds the idea of Rachel sitting on her car cute. She absentminded pulls Rachel's duffle onto her lap as she thought of all the adorable little things she could do as Rachel. And then she'd take pictures which she could then use for her sketchbook.

She feels kind of bad at the thought but what she's thinking about right now is nowhere near as bad as what she had done earlier. Quinn swings her legs back and forth, checking Rachel's phone for the time. She is about to call the singer to make sure nothing happened when she sees her approaching the car with Gabrielle in tow.

The Head Cheerio frowns. This was supposed to be Rachel and Quinn time, not Rachel, Quinn and Gabrielle time. She actually likes the brunette cheerleader, not the way she likes Rachel but she likes her well enough. But even then she doen't like her interrupting her alone time with her crush. She hops off the car and greets them happily.

"Hey Rachel," the diva begins, "this is Gabrielle," she gestures toward the girl besides her. "She wanted me to introduce you to her," she explains. Quinn reaches out to grab Gabrielle's hand which holds onto her hand with far less pressure than she expects.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Quinn feels better now that she better now that understood the situation and isn't going to mess with the chance for Rachel to make more friends that she obviously wanted very badly. But she's still quite confused with the way the brunette Cheerio was acting. Gabrielle had always been a shy girl, but during her tryout she was nowhere near this nervous. "Are you okay?" she asks, worrying about the girl she thinks would replace her as Head Cheerio one day. Gabrielle nods slowly. Quinn approaches her to better inspect her peculiar behavior.

"Would you go out with me?" she blurts out. Her words leave the other two girls speechless. Rachel and Quinn eye's go to her and then to each other to confirm what they had just heard. Gabrielle misses the silent interaction and goes on. "I've always thought you were awesome and really, really cute, but everyone always said you were a loser. Not that you are a loser!" she quickly corrects tossing her arms in front of her.

"If anyone's the loser than that would be me for being too much of a coward to ask you out," she continues. She smacks her head at how stupid that sounds. "But that shouldn't discourage you from going out with me because… because… because I'm making a complete fool out of myself," she concludes.

"Oh God, I feel sick." She has an arm holding onto her stomach and her other hand against her heart. "You know, forget I said anything. Just- actually," she grabs a small notebook out of her bag, flips to a clean page, write something down, tears the page out and quickly hands it to Quinn. "Here's my number. Call me… maybe?" She quickly spins around and walks back to the school as she mumbles to herself. Rachel and Quinn are both too shocked to follow.

They stand, staring at each other, their eyes asking each other if they saw and heard the same thing. Quinn can't help but notice the way Rachel's eyes light up after seeing someone ask her out. She feels a twinge of jealousy shoot through her. She puts on a fake smile and lightly tugs on Rachel's arm.

"Come on, we should go." Rachel snaps out of her daze and takes Quinn's keys out from her bag. She opens the driver side door and takes one step in before turning to look at Quinn apprehensively.

"Are you sure you want me to drive?"

"Of course. Just be careful baby."

"What?"

"Um… I said be careful with my baby." The singer buys her quick save and Quinn lets out a breathe of relief as Rachel closes the door. She goes round to the passenger side door, which the diva has opened, and sits down. The pair buckled up and drive off.

The cheerleader shifts in her seat. She's feeling uncomfortable, and that is only made worse as she tries to avoid eye contact with Rachel. Mindlessly, she swings her legs to and fro while the singer sneaks glances whenever she notices Quinn looking out the window at the buildings passing them by. She reaches a red light and places a hand on leg, removing it instantly when she feels Quinn tense up.

Rachel continues to drive and Quinn goes back to swinging her legs. They are only a few more blocks away from her house so the diva decides not to do anything for the remainder of the ride. Quinn's cheery mood has disappeared and she doesn't know why. Rachel hopes that her bed would put the cheerleader at ease. It's very comfy and the singer is sure that Quinn would love to lie down on it.

She pulls into the driveway and jumps out of the car. Rachel escorts Quinn to her front door and reaches into her bag, but then she realizes that she doesn't have her keys. The singer looks up when she hears the sound of metal clinking together to see Quinn dangling her keys in front of her. The fiddles with the keys until she finds the right one and is greet by one of Rachel's fathers.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" Hiram calls from the living room. He approaches who he thought was his daughter and pulls her into a hug. From her angle Quinn can't see, but she's sure Rachel was frowning. He pulls back and sees the real Rachel. "Oh, who's your friend?"

"This is Quinn, Da- Daddy," the cheerleader answers, uncertain what else to call him. She feels better when it seems that he finds nothing out of place.

"Well it's nice to meet you Quinn," he says taking hold of her hand.

"You too," Rachel replies with a melancholy smile.

"I'm sure you two have a bunch of girl things to do, so I'll leave you to it." He retreats back into the living room. "If you need anything I'll be right here."

"Okay Daddy," Quinn calls as she and Rachel ascend the stairs. They go to Rachel's room which, to no surprise to the cheerleader, had a gold star on it. Quinn smirks to herself and brings the two of them inside. She sits down at the edge of Rachel's bed and has the singer sit next to her. "So that was awkward wasn't it?" Rachel nods. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just kind of weird. I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

"What can you tell me about Gabrielle?" Quinn stops herself from frowning. She knew this would come eventually. The cheerleader takes off her shoes as well as her socks and crosses her legs on the bed.

"Not that much," she admits. "She's a freshman, last minute addition to the squad, kind of shy. I don't really know her," she finishes. "Does it really matter? You wouldn't have said yes, would you?" Quinn asks, testing her luck. Rachel breaks eye contact and doesn't answer. "Wait, you would?!"

"Maybe," Rachel answers quietly, almost as though she was embarrassed.

"So you're bi?" The singer bobs her head side to side, thinking the question through.

"I wouldn't really classify myself as such." Quinn quirks an eyebrow, silently asking her to elaborate. "Well I've never been with a girl, Quinn. But then again I've never been with a boy either." She pauses monetarily to frown. "But having been raised by two men, I am open with my sexuality. I have found some girls to be attractive and would be more than willing to go out with a girl if she had true interest in me." Quinn's jaw drops. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

The soft and fearful tone that the singer uses allows Quinn to recompose herself. She scoots forward and lifts Rachel's dropped head. "Of course not. My parents might have problems with that, but I don't." Rachel's smile appears for a second before disappearing. Quinn freeze, unsure what she had done wrong.

"Your parents wouldn't…" she trails off, and Quinn understands immediately. "Do you think I can sleep over tonight?" The cheerleader lets out a short laugh.

"It's your house," she reminds.

"Yes, but you're me. And I really should sleep at your house. And your parents will be upset if they found out that you slept at-"

"Rachel!" she interrupts. "It's okay. Just call my mom and tell her I'm sleeping over at Santana's or Brittany's."

"Okay."

"Now where's the guest room?"

"What? No." She reaches out and places her hands on Quinn's shoulders, keeping her in place. "You sleep here; I'll go to the guest room. My dads will know something's wrong if they check up on me and find someone else in my bed."

"Fine," Quinn relents. "How about we both sleep in your bed?" she proposes. She feels Rachel release the grip she had on her shoulders. "Your bed is big enough, and I'm sure your dads won't have any problem with another girl sleeping in the same bed with you," she reasons. The cheerleader does have some ulterior motives, but she truly wants Rachel to be as comfortable as possible. And maybe she's feeling just a tad bit possessive after Gabrielle.

Rachel trapps her lower lip between her teeth and taps her fingers together. "Okay." Quinn smiles. "I'll go call your mom. I guess you'll want to get changed. On the top drawer," she says as she points towards her dresser. "There are pajamas on the left and some nightgowns on the right. Pick whatever you like." She misses how Quinn gulps at having to get dressed again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Um, isn't it a little early for that?" Quinn questions nervously, while thoughts of Rachel in a nightgown floated through her mind. "Shouldn't I have dinner with your fathers' first?"

"Normally yes, but tonight Daddy has a night shift so he'll be leaving soon and Dad won't be back until late," the singer explains. "I like to get comfortable on these kinds of days and I just thought you'd like to as well," she says with a bright smile, which slowly fades when Quinn makes no attempt to move. "Unless of course you desire different sleeping attire than the ones I possess. I completely understand if you'd prefer your own."

"No, no," Quinn quickly gets out. She gets up and takes out the first set of pajamas she sees, one that had white and light green stripes. "These will be fine." The cheerleader goes into the bathroom and closes the door, hanging Rachel's sleepwear on an empty spot on the towel rack. She looks into the mirror at the sight of the girl of her dreams taking deep, heavy breaths.

She turns around, knowing that the less of Rachel's body she sees the better she'd be. Slowly she lifts the sweater she's wearing up and tossed it off, hanging it next to the pajamas. Quinn dares not look down and fumbles with the skirt for a few moments before shimming it down her legs. Again she's clad only in underwear, and again she fights the urge to open her eyes.

And again she fails.

Quinn looks over her shoulder into the mirror. She bites down on her lower lip to stifle the whimper she lets out at seeing Rachel's ass. "Oh, Rachel your ass is so perfect. God, I just want to spank you."

"Quinn, did you say something?" Rachel calls from the other room. The Cheerio stills, the first though running through her mind being that Rachel had correctly heard her comment. She can't find the courage to answer. "Are you okay in there Quinn? Do you not like my pajamas?"

"I'm fine Rach," she's able to say once she knows she hasn't been caught.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer a nightgown instead?"

"Yes," Quinn chokes out. Rachel wearing a nightgown might do her some good for her fantasies, but in her current situation where she's going to be sharing a bed with Rachel, well that would possibly result in… regrettable actions. She tosses on Rachel's pajamas and takes one last look in the mirror. A smile makes its way onto her lips. She looks cute.

Once outside she is greeted with the sight of her body… wearing one of Rachel's nightgowns. Quinn gulps and blinks repeatedly. Since she's taller than Rachel, the nightgown and just barely covered her panties. And although she knew she's hot, the idea of her body wearing something that had been in contact with Rachel's bare skin just made her all that much sexier.

"Is there a problem Quinn?" the singer asks while tossing on some bottoms due to the way that the Cheerio was eyeing her. The diva feels quite exposed especially with her clothes all a tad too small.

"Fine." And besides the fact that she has very inappropriate images running through her mind, she was. Quinn grabs her things, or Rachel's things, and gets on the bed. She gets started on the homework while Rachel says something about going downstairs, taking her duffle and Quinn's Cheerios uniform with her.

With her duffle bag slung over her shoulder Rachel enters the kitchen. She searches through the fridge, trying to find something for her and Quinn to have for dinner once her Daddy has left, which should be soon. The singer settles on some leftover vegan pizza. She reasons that despite the fact that it doesn't have real cheese or meat, that the fact that it looks like a normal pizza will make it easier for the cheerleader.

Rachel pops the last four slices into the microwave and then proceeds to the laundry room. She opens the washer as well as her bag and tosses her and Quinn's ruined clothes in, but something's missing. The singer checks again more thoroughly, making sure to check the side pockets just in case. Still nothing. The ding from the microwave stops her, and she settles on washing what she has. She turns the machine on and then heads back into the kitchen.

She waits a bit for the plate to cool down before going back upstairs. With the heavenly aroma invading her senses she can't help but take a bite as she opens the door to her room. Quinn's eyes shot up at the sound of the door creaking open, but instead of landing on Rachel they go for the food. "Pizza!" Sue's mandatory diet has prevented her from eating such foods. She can't even remember the last time she'd eaten pizza. "Oh, wait. That's the vegan kind isn't it?"

"Yeah," Rachel answers weakly. "I'm sorry, but since you're in my body I thought…"

"No, it's okay," Quinn replies, taking a slice and slowly bringing it to her mouth. She takes an experimental bite and closed her eyes, concentrating on the taste. Her eyes opened and her teeth start to chew. "Hm, this is good," she says, taking another bite before she even finished her first one. "This is really good!" Her voice is muffled due to the contents of her mouth, but Rachel is glad to see that she's genuinely enjoying the pizza.

Rachel continues on her own slice as she watches Quinn consume hers at a faster speed than she'd ever seen her, or anyone else eat. She takes the math book that the two of them were sharing and moves it closer to her. The equations seem easy enough and she starts working them out in her head, and then checks with Quinn's paper to see if they came to the same conclusion.

When they are both done eating Rachel takes out a piece of paper and starts on the homework, occasionally getting some assistance from Quinn. Rachel's smart, but she knows that Quinn is smarter and she doesn't want to do something to ruin her GPA. They are fairly silent, save for when they are discussing equations.

"Hey Quinn?" the singer calls when she was nearly done.

"Yeah," the cheerleader replies, her head in a book.

"Do you know what happened to my underwear?" She hears Quinn choke besides her. Rachel scoots closer to gently rub and pat her back until the cheerleader is better. "Are you okay?" Quinn nods out her answer, seemingly too embarrassed to speak. Rachel's not sure why, but does realize that it was the right decision to wait until after Quinn had eaten to ask about this. "Okay. Well anyway do you know what happened to it? I went downstairs to was my clothes and your uniform, but neither my extra pair nor the one I had on are in my bag."

"Um, no. I have no idea," Quinn answers, shaking her head erratically so she wouldn't have to look Rachel in the eye. Quinn knows that she can't let Rachel see her ruined panties, or at least that's what she keeps telling herself. It's kind of hard to convince herself of that when she has the singer's underwear stuffed in her bag. She'll have to figure out a way to smuggle them out later. "Maybe they fell out after I changed," she suggests.

Rachel's eyes widened and her jaw drops immediately in both horror and humiliation at the thought of her underwear being left at school. She tries to speak, but only a squeak escapes. Her breathing became uneven. Fearing that the girl beside her is panicking, Quinn moves behind her and places her hands on her shoulders, massaging gently.

"Relax Rach, it's okay," she says, and can feel the diva doing just that. The knowledge of her own body proves to be very helpful as she eases tension out of all the spots that she knew needed the most attention. Her shoulders slackened and Rachel lets out contented sighs. Quinn stops when she's sure Rachel wouldn't hyperventilate again.

"Wow," is her initial response. Quinn can't help but smile at leaving the normally verbose girl speechless. "You have really talented hands Quinn." Rachel misses the blush on her cheeks which was caused by yet more dirty images in Quinn's mind. Absentmindedly, she leans back into Quinn, taking one of the cheerleader's arms and wrapping it around her. "How can you be so perfect?"

"Me, perfect?" Quinn scoffs, resulting in Rachel getting up to face her.

"Yes, you. You're smart, beautiful, and you're a lot sweeter than you make yourself out to be. You have any idea what I'd give to look like you?" Quinn suppresses a laugh at the irony of her words. She doesn't want to offend her, now that she was opening up to her. "Your body is perfect," she says simply, her eyes drifting down her form lingering on her breasts a second longer than she intended.

"My body isn't perfect," she tries not to sound smug, a difficult task after Rachel complimented her so. "Besides I'd kill to have your legs."

"My legs?"

"Yes! Your legs seem to go on forever." A small smile and bit of redness appears on her face. "It should be illegal for someone your size to have such long legs." And then it's gone.

"Hey! What's wrong with my height?"

"Nothing!" Quinn backtracks. "I think it makes you look cute." The blush comes back and Quinn knows that she's just saved herself. Rachel inches herself closer to Quinn until their legs touch. She's on her knees, sitting on her heels. The singer doesn't speak; she's just eyeing Quinn curiously, examining her.

"Why have I never seen this side of you before?"

"I don't know," Quinn replies uncertainly. Rachel's looking at with a look that she only describe as the look she gives the singer, and with that Quinn can't really think of why she'd fought this feeling for so long. "And thanks for washing my uniform."

"You're welcome."

They sit in contented silence.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"I don't know. Today, I guess."

"Today was a mess."

"Maybe, but it was still the best day of my life."

"Oh, come on. How could today be the best day of your life?"

"Well I found out that Brittany actually likes me," she started. "I found out that Finn was jerk who didn't deserve either one of us. I was also able to beat up Finn for being such a jerk; surprisingly, it felt really good to do that. We became friends," they broke eye contact momentarily. "And someone asked me out," she finished.

"Do you like her?" Quinn asks while trying not to sound jealous.

"She seems nice enough."

"Would you go out with her?" Quinn presses, unsure if she'll like the answer.

"Maybe," she answers meekly, causing Quinn's heart to sink. "But not until after we switch back," she adds. "I know you'd be uncomfortable going on a date for me, especially with a girl at that. Besides I don't want to risk you stealing my first kiss."

"You've never kissed anyone before?" Rachel shyly shakes her head. Quinn takes hold of her hand saying, "Come here. Let me help you with that." Rachel's eyes widen comically, and she opens her mouth to speak but all that escapes her lips is air. "Come on Rach, let me teach you." She doesn't know if she's doing too much but then Rachel's leaning in and her heart starts to race, and she starts to think that this wasn't the best idea. She closes her eyes, but she knows that Rachel's still moving because she feels a slight shift in the bed from Rachel placing more weight on her knees.

Rachel isn't sure of what's come over her. Her body seems to be moving on its own accord, but then again she isn't really fighting whatever it is that is tugging at her. She's slowly closing the gap between her and Quinn. Part of her is hoping that Quinn will change her mind and put a stop to this, but another side is praying that she doesn't. She leans her head to the side while placing a hand on the back of Quinn's neck, pulling her closer.

And closer.

And…


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel Berry had often dreamt of how her first kiss would turn out. Whom it would be with? Whether it would be with a girl or a boy? If it would be true love? But never once did she image that her first kiss could be with Quinn Fabray.

Okay, that was a lie. Once or twice… a week, she'd dream about the possibility of sharing a passionate kiss with the blonde Cheerio. And now here Quinn was, offering her that kiss. And despite the absurdity of their current situation, Rachel couldn't bring herself to say no. There was no telling if this opportunity would ever show itself again. She closes her eyes and inches closer.

Their lips connect, and as clichéd as it sounds she sees fireworks. Her toes curl in ecstasy as she hears a moan, which she is sure escaped her lips. With her free hand she gently pushes Quinn back, having her lie on the bed and positioning herself between her legs, their lips never parting. She runs her fingers down the side of her body, stopping at her hip. Rachel has Quinn wrap her leg around her.

Suddenly she's on her back and the cheerleader's hands are making their way to her ass. The singer tenses and the hands stopped, resting on her thighs. Rachel continues on by sucking on Quinn's lower lip as her hand travels up until she hears Quinn whimper out her name. In a quick motion she brings her hands up to Quinn's shoulders and shoved her off.

"Quinn, stop! This is wrong! You're me and…" Further words were lost in her throat as she peered up into hazel eyes. Hazel eyes, but that can't be unless… "Quinn?" The blonde doesn't speak, too entranced with how beautiful Rachel looks and how her brown eyes are darker than usual, glazed over. Still using one hand to keep Quinn away, Rachel moves the other up to cup the cheerleader's face. She rubs tiny circles on her cheek, and without any further hesitation wraps her arm around Quinn's neck and crashes their lips back together.

The cheerleader's hands continued upward, palming Rachel's ass. But after what she had done earlier, to touch Rachel's butt through clothing feels insufficient. Her hands move away, earning a needy whimper from the tiny diva, before finding their way into her pajama bottoms. She squeezes and lifts the smaller girl's hips up, grinding their cores together.

They both groan at the delicious friction, with Rachel taking the opportunity to explore Quinn's mouth. The cheerleader sucks on her tongue, eliciting beautiful sounds from the singer. Quinn removes one her hands from inside Rachel's bottoms and starts trailing it up her tone stomach, all the while rolling her hips to ensure that filthy sounds escaping the singer's lips would continue.

She feels the smaller girl's abs twitch as her fingers slowly crawl up her body. Impatience getting the better of her, Rachel takes hold of Quinn's hand through her pajama top and helps guide it to her breast. The cheerleader can feel her nipple hardening through the thin material of her bra. She pinches lightly while simultaneously canting her hips down.

Rachel moans into Quinn's mouth, feeling something coiling in her abdomen. The cheerleader pulls back to gather some air and then immediately dives in to attack her neck. Quinn builds up a rhythm with her hips, sending waves of pleasure through both of their bodies. She isn't very sure what she's doing, but the way Rachel is panting out her name, she knows she's doing something right.

She continues her actions, but then hears the whimpering subside. The blonde stops and pulls back, fearing that she's done something wrong. She's greeted with the sight of Rachel's eyes closed tightly as she bites down on her lower lip. Quinn leans forward and plants a kiss on her cheek. Rachel releases her lower lip and opens her eyes.

"It's okay baby, you can be vocal," she assures, the 'baby' coming out accidentally. Rachel doesn't seem to care, in fact it looks like she enjoyed the term of endearment. Quinn slowly resumes and starts peppering kisses down the side of Rachel's face to her neck back to the spot she was working on earlier. She starts sucking again. The singer lets out a pleased groan. The hands on her body resume their work, and the pace of the hips grinding into her increases.

Quinn's everywhere; lips sucking on her pulse point, a hand fondling her breasts, another grabbing her ass, and their cores separated only by a few layers of clothing. A slew of profanities escaped her lips which encourages Quinn's actions as she sucks harder, very likely leaving a mark which would be very visible the next day. Rachel's moans, grunts, and screams of pleasure echoed off her soundproof walls. Her senses are on overload, and she's close, embarrassingly so.

With strength that she didn't know how she processed, Rachel flips them over and detaches their bodies. She's on her knees, straddling Quinn's hips. They're silent, save for their panting, staring deeply into each other's lust filled eyes. Rachel gushes at the arousal she sees there.

Quinn lays on the bed with labored breathing, feeling completely worn out. She had never felt so spent after a make-out session, but she had made it a rule to never really make-out with boys. She isn't very pleased with how Rachel abruptly pulled away, and she fears she has taken things too far. The blonde waits patiently for the brunette to make the next move. The singer moves herself off of Quinn and stands up.

"I um…" she squeaks out. "I have to… I need to um… check my clothes!" she finally gets out. Quinn nods dumbly as the singer darts out of the room. She gets up to chase after her, but finds her legs too wobbly to keep her upright. She falls back down on the bed and prays that she hadn't scared off the pint sized diva.

Rachel races downstairs, but instead of going to the laundry room Rachel enters the downstairs bathroom, thankful that at this time she and Quinn are the only ones in the house. She desperately needs release, but couldn't allow herself to do so earlier. The singer was so turned on, there would have been able to orgasm silently. She would have been screaming Quinn's name, and could only image how the cheerleader would react.

She leans back against the door and pulls her pajama bottoms and panties (which were completely soaked through) down, leaving them at ankles. Quickly, she thrusts two fingers into her pussy with her right hand while rubbing her clit with her left. It didn't take very long and with only a few thrusts and a few tights circles around her clit she's cumming with a cry of, "Quinn!"

Rachel pumps her fingers a while longer to ride out her orgasm before slumping down slightly, careful to not let her bare bottom touch the cold bathroom tile. Knowing that Quinn would get suspicious in time, Rachel cleans up and pulls her bottoms and ruin panties back on.

She decides to check on her clothes since she's already down here and is glad to find some clean laundry that she has yet to bring up to her room. Rachel finds some clean underwear and quickly changes, tossing the underwear she was wearing into the washing machine and putting the clothes that were in there into the dryer.

The brunette leaves the clean laundry alone and goes back upstairs. Inside her room she finds that Quinn on her bed, her legs under the covers. "Hey," she greets, far too casually after what had transpired just moments ago. Rachel offers a small wave before walking over and sitting at the foot of the bed, her legs hanging off the side. "You're a really good kisser, Rach." The singer turns crimson, shaking her head to argue. "No really. That was the best kiss I've ever had."

"Quinn, you don't have to say things like that."

"But it's true. Boys are sloppy," she says bluntly. "You on the other hand…" The blonde pauses, unable to find the right word. Her tongue slips between her teeth, moistening her lips. The action makes Rachel ache with desire. Quinn doesn't notice. "You're… talented. And so is your tongue."

Quinn feels her cheeks heat up at the thought of Rachel using her talented tongue elsewhere, unaware that Rachel had similar thoughts. She brings her legs out from under the covers as the singer gives her a quiet, "Thank you." With the cheerleader's legs revealed, Rachel sees that she has removed her bottoms. She gulps audibly as her eyes rake up and down perfectly tone thighs and calves.

"Are you okay Rach?" She snaps her head up to Quinn's face and nods. "I'm more comfortable like this," the blonde explains. Brown eyes light up, and confusion crosses Quinn's face.

"So you still want to sleep over?" the singer asks, clasping her hands together hopefully.

"Of course."

"Okay, I'll go get the guest room ready." She gets up to leave until she feels a hand wrap around her wrist. She turns to look at Quinn quizzically. The Cheerio has a pout on her face, and gently tugs on her until she gets her to sit back down on the bed.

"I thought we agreed that we'd sleep together on your bed," Quinn whines, jutting her lower lip out. The cheerleader knows that her pout is more effective than her glare, it simply isn't as intimidating. Rachel's very grateful that she's sitting down for she feared that she'd fall over otherwise.

"But that was when I was… and you were… and um…"Quinn sticks her lower lip out a little further. "O-okay. Would you like to make a pillow wall?" she offers, to which Quinn could only grin at. "I have a perfectly adequate body pillow which I have in my closet," she continues, gesturing towards her closet. "It should make for a good barrier."

"Rach, we don't need a pillow wall okay," Quinn assures, partly because she wants a chance to cuddle but mostly because she's curious as to why Rachel was being so nervous. She concludes that Rachel's a cuddler, hence the body pillow she owned. She smirks internally at the thought of the singer unconsciously latching onto her in the middle of the night.

The singer has no further objections and they finish up the rest of their homework. What to do after caused them some trouble, as their original plan was to look up a way to switch back. But obviously they no longer have that problem, unless they somehow switch back.

They settle on watching a movie. "Not a musical," Quinn requests. Rachel's a bit sour but complies and pops a ninety's comedy about teen love. It tells the story of a high school senior who finally has the chance to tell the girl of his dreams that he loves her at an end of the year party, after she breaks up with her boyfriend.

There are smaller side stories from other students, but it's the main plot that Rachel loves the most. Quinn's seen the movie before and likes it quite a bit, and is surprised to learn that Rachel does too. They end up talking through most of it, and relaxing into each other. At some point Rachel ends up sitting on Quinn's lap, whose sitting cross-legged, while the cheerleader's arms are wrapped around the singer's waist possessively.

"I don't get it," Rachel says halfway through the movie.

"Get what?"

"I don't get why he'd wait this long to tell her," she answers with a small shrug.

"Maybe it was because they didn't really fit together," the blonde reasons while also stating her own reasons.

"But he felt a connection," Rachel adds, leaning her head back to rest on Quinn's shoulder. She looked up into hazel eyes that where looking back and continued, "It shouldn't have mattered." Her eyes remain fixed on Quinn's waiting for an answer.

"What if she didn't feel it too?"

"Yeah… I guess." She drops her head, being able to fully relate to that feeling. The diva snuggles closer into Quinn, fearing the eventual loss of contact. It never came. The Cheerio's arms remained securely around her middle and before long Quinn brought her head down to rest her chin on Rachel's shoulder.

Their faces are close, and thus so are their lips. One only needed to turn to the side and they could be kissing again. Though neither made that move. Rachel yawns as the credits roll and Quinn turns off the movie off. The lights are already out, since they had decided to turn them off at the beginning of the movie, and so next Quinn rolls the both them over to their sides so that they're spooning.

Quinn loves the feel of Rachel's body flush against her own. They fit together perfectly, but Rachel seems to have other plans as she shifts herself around with Quinn's arms still around her. Now they're face to face, and through the darkness that blankets them, they both can swear to seeing a hint of blush on each other's cheeks.

"Night Quinn."

"Night Rach."


	9. Chapter 9

When Quinn awakes, she still has the tiny brunette held snugly in her arms. And as much as she expected, Rachel's arms have found their way around her as well, but something's off. The singer's arms are around her shoulders, yet Quinn feels something around her waist. Carefully, she tosses the covers off of them. She blushes at what she sees. One of Rachel's legs is tangled with her own, but the other is wrapped around her. Now she fully understands Rachel's hesitance to share a bed.

The cheerleader sees her phone on Rachel's nightstand and slowly reaches out for it. She ends up having to scoot their bodies somewhat, but is successful in getting it without detaching their bodies. She lifts it above them and takes a picture of them. Quinn takes a quick look at it and smiles at the happily contented look Rachel has while resting on her boob.

She notices that it's almost time for Rachel to wake up and places her phone back to where it laid on the nightstand. Quinn closes her eyes and feigns sleep, waiting to see Rachel's reaction to their tangled bodies. An alarm goes off and Rachel's eyes shoot open. She squeaks when she sees the position they're in. The singer scrambles to separate their bodies, but Quinn wants to have some fun.

The cheerleader pretends to shift in her sleep and moves her hand from around Rachel and places it on Rachel's leg, keeping it wrapped around her. She yawns, a real one and not a fake one, and slowly opens her eyes. "Morning Rach," she says sweetly.

"Quinn!" the brunette squeaks. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Hm," the Cheerio fawns innocence as she looks down at their bodies.

"Okay, maybe it is what it looks like, but I didn't do it on purpose." Her cheeks were flushed, and she buries her face into Quinn out of embarrassment, but that only resulted in her turning a deeper shade of red. But at the very least, Quinn could no longer see her. Rachel continues to speak, but her voice is muffled into Quinn's breasts. The blonde withheld a whimper at the feeling of Rachel's lips moving against her.

She reluctantly removes her hand from Rachel's thigh, and lightly pushes Rachel back. "What was that?" she asks while fixing up Rachel's ruffled hair.

Rachel's silent, momentarily, as strands of hair are tucked behind her ear. She stares, adoringly at Quinn before speaking, "I said I'm sorry. I should have given you proper warning last night." Her head drops but is brought back up by a hand on her chin.

"Hey, I don't mind," she assures. Truth of course was that she liked it, but she couldn't actually go out and say that. "Come on," she says, getting up, taking Rachel up with her. "We should get ready for school. Do you mind if I take a shower first?"

"No, of course not. I'll go downstairs and get your uniform."

"Thanks." Without much thought, she leaned in and plants a kiss on Rachel's cheek. The smaller girl's cheeks reddened as she turns away and gets off the bed.

"Um… there should be an extra towel in there that you can use. Mine is the one closest to the shower," she explains before exiting the room.

Quinn watches her leave, and once she hears her descending the stairs she goes to Rachel's bag. The blonde opens it up and takes out the pair Rachel's underwear that she had hidden and then proceeds to stuff it into her own bag. She's still trying to justify her actions by reasoning that she's only hiding Rachel's ruined panties is because she doesn't want to lose her as a friend, but the way she brings the undergarments up to her nose before tucking it away isn't exactly telling the same story.

She goes to the bathroom and turns the shower on. When the water becomes an adequate temperature, she sheds her clothes, tossing them into the laundry basket near the door. As she lathers herself up with Rachel's body wash, she can't help but grin at the thought that, for at least one day more, she'd be able to have Rachel's heavenly aroma invading her senses all day long.

The cheerleader makes sure not to take too much time. Not only does Rachel need to take a shower too, but she needs to keep herself in check. She may have been in her own body now, but being naked in Rachel's bathroom and using Rachel's shampoo and body wash is kind of turning her on.

Quinn didn't need a repeat performance of last night… well at least not when it came to the 'almost getting caught saying that she wanted to spank Rachel' part. The 'hot and heavy make-out session with Rachel sex-goddess Berry' part on the other hand was something she couldn't get enough of.

She finishes her shower and grabs the towel that Rachel had said she could use. Once she dried off nicely enough, she realizes that she doesn't actually have anything to change into. She goes back into Rachel's room to be greeted with the sight of the brunette sitting on the bed with her uniform and a bin of laundry. The singer's brown eyes widen as they fall upon the sight of Quinn wearing only a towel.

"Hey Rach?"

"Uh… yeah."

"You think you could do me a favor? I wasn't thinking and tossed my underwear into your hamper, and I don't have any other underwear to use. Do you think you could wash them for me?" A blush appears on her cheeks at her request. Rachel would have blushed too, but she's a bit too busy eyeing Quinn's legs and noticing how sexy her hair looks when it's dripping wet. Without hearing an answer, Quinn starts feeling a bit self-conscious. Her tongue nervously pokes out between her lips as she turns away from Rachel's gaze. Now Rachel's dripping wet too, but just in a different place. "I'd do it myself, but I'm a little… indecent. So could you?"

"Um, yeah, sure, okay," Rachel says, not really thinking about what she had just agreed to do. Quinn goes happily back into the bathroom to grab her underwear and, when realization dawns upon her, embarrassedly hands her bra and panties to Rachel.

Rachel goes back down the stairs, a new wave of arousal crashing upon her. Quinn Fabray's underwear are in her hands, and not only that, but that same underwear had been on her body only a few minutes ago. Quinn's intoxicating scent is still very noticeable; Rachel chances a sniff. Her own underwear starts to feel uncomfortable with the growing wetness. Good thing she was going to take a shower soon.

Upstairs…

Quinn sits on Rachel's bed, waiting for the singer to return. She's confused and very scared. All in one day she befriended Rachel, came to accept her feelings for her, and kissed her. And even with the whole body switching and Finn drama, it would have been the best day of her life… if she knew how Rachel felt about all of it.

All the cheerleader really knows is that Rachel isn't against dating a girl, that she would instinctively latch onto her body when they were together, and that she enjoyed it when they kiss. But that didn't give her too much. The first thing gave her a chance. The second could be attributed to coming from a loving family. From Quinn's brief encounter with one of Rachel's dads, she could tell that they were a very affectionate family. And the last… well Quinn knows she's a good kisser.

She knows that she'll never get anywhere with Rachel unless she makes the first move; she could tell that if Rachel did feel something for her, she'd wouldn't act upon it. But it had to be done right, it had to be perfect. And she had to make sure to keep Gabrielle out of the picture… without hurting her.

Quinn does like the brunette Cheerio. And it isn't her fault that she liked the same girl that Quinn liked, and honestly she can't blame Gabrielle for falling for Rachel too. Nor was it her fault that she had the guts to ask Rachel out before she could.

Soon Rachel reenters the room with her underwear in hand. The diva shyly hands Quinn back her bra and panties before getting some fresh clothes for the day. Still very much lost in thought, Quinn absentmindedly tosses her towel off, and starts to slip her underwear on only to stop when she hears a gasp. She looks up to see brown eyes, that seem darker than usual, darting back and forth between her firm breasts and perky nipples and down to her pussy that has a nicely trimmed patch of curls.

"I um… I need to shower." Rachel darts into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Quinn smirks. That had definitely been a good sign. The Cheerio changes into her uniform and when Rachel's done with her shower, the blonde gives her some privacy to get changed.

She goes downstairs and starts rummaging through the fridge. The lack of foods that were familiar to her causes her to wait until Rachel's done so that the singer could help her. The smaller girl comes down in a bit, looking a lot more at ease now that they were both fully clothed in garments that weren't sleepwear.

"Hey," she greets. "I have to do my morning routine, but I guessed that you'd be hungry." Quinn gives a short laugh to affirm her suspicions. "We don't really have much in the house to eat. My dads' have gone grocery shopping yet," she explains. "But I could make you an omelette," she offers, apprehensively. "It'll be vegan of course."

"Um, sure." The idea of an omelette without eggs feels weird to Quinn, but she could still remember the horrified look on Rachel's face when Finn and his idiot friends egged her house, and she only looked worse when she tried to clean the mess off. And at the pace that Rachel had been going at the time, Quinn could only guess that her dads weren't home yet and she was trying to hide the fact that people were bullying her from them. "But on one condition."

"O-okay, what is it?"

"I don't want you to cook on your own. Think you can teach me?"

"T-teach you? How to make a vegan omelette?" Quinn nods. "I-I guess, but I'll warn you now that I'm not the best cook."

"It doesn't matter. Let's just get cooking, I'm hungry."

Rachel gathers the needed ingredients and places them on a clean kitchen counter. She has Quinn dice a fourth of an onion and few mushrooms while Rachel heats some olive oil in a skillet. When Quinn finished done, she tossed what she had into the skillet and began sautéing it. Rachel took the other ingredients (which consistent of tofu, flour, nondairy milk, and a few other things) and began mashing them together.

When she had her mixture at a nice consistency, Rachel handed her thick, creamy, paste-like substance to Quinn. She questioned if Quinn could handle the rest on her own, and when the blonde assured her that she could, Rachel went back upstairs to get to work on her elliptical. Quinn finished up the omelette and cut it into two equal servings before setting them down on a couple of plates at the dining table for herself and Rachel.

She was really hungry, but she wanted to be polite… and have breakfast with Rachel, so she waited until the tiny singer got back down. It took a bit of time and she ended up poking at her food before Rachel got back downstairs. The brunette smiles happily at her until she notices that the food has barely been touched.

"You haven't eaten yet? Do you not like it?"

"No, it's not that. I haven't even tried it yet. I just wanted to wait for you."

"Oh." Rachel sits down across from Quinn and quickly takes her first bite. After having the vegan pizza the previous night, Quinn's less nervous about trying some other vegan dishes and starts to eat as well. As much as Quinn assumed, this omelette is as delicious as the pizza from the previous night. She makes a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper. "You like it?" Quinn nods, not wanting to open her mouth when it's full and also trying to savor the taste on her tongue.

When they are finished, the two of them wash their dishes together. They splash some water at each other, but are careful not to get each other (or themselves) too wet. They both found it kind of funny how natural things felt for both of them, especially after the crazed day that they just had. But they didn't have time to think about that since they needed to get to school.

Quinn starts to walk to the door, but stops when she notices that Rachel wasn't following. "Hey, are you coming?" Again, dirty thoughts flooded her mind.

"You w-want to drive me to school?"

"Yeah, Rach. We're friends now."

"O-okay."


	10. Chapter 10

Quinn and Rachel exit the Berry household and make their way to Quinn's car. A gust of wind blows past them, causing Rachel's hair to fly up. It's only then that Quinn notices the hickey that she had left on Rachel's neck. She squeaks and the brunette spins around, afraid that something is wrong.

"Is everything okay Quinn?"

"Uh huh… it's just your neck." Once again a redness appears on Rachel's cheeks, and Quinn wonders if at some point it would just stay there.

"Yeah… I uh- I noticed that earlier." She spins around again, seemingly out of embarrassment. "I didn't want to cover it up," Rachel admits softly. A part of her hopes that Quinn couldn't actually hear her and wouldn't push her to be louder. The singer isn't fond of the idea of more people talking about her behind her back, but she didn't want to hide the only proof she had of her first kiss; one with Quinn Fabray at that.

When the cheerleader doesn't answer, Rachel goes off to the passenger side door. Quinn follows and opens it for her before going back to the driver's side. So far things were looking up, in Quinn's opinion. She just needed to keep up the charm, see how much she could make Rachel squirm, build up her courage, join Glee, and then serenade the girl of her dreams… Okay, maybe not the last one. Well, at least not yet.

The drive to school is fairly simple, and far more talkative than the previous drive they had shared. It comprises mostly of small talk. They discussed school, projects that they had to work on, and the possibility of studying together again. The pint sized diva beamed at the suggestion. and Quinn decided to make a mental tally of 'Rachel likes me, Rachel likes me not.'

They make it to school and start walking through the parking lot. They'd be together for their first period, much to both of their delight, but Rachel is quite dreading having to go to gym. Quinn knows why very well. They had been playing dodge ball this week, and next week as well.

Throughout the past few days, Quinn couldn't help but notice that whenever they played Rachel would stay off to the side and cover her face with her hands or turn away from the other team completely. The latter would often result in the singer getting a ball thrown at her butt, which she then rub profusely. There may have been an occasion or two that Quinn had purposely thrown a ball at her ass.

"Hey," she says, stopping their progress. "I'll pick you for my team this time." The cheerleader had been given captainship of one of the teams due to a combination of her skill, ferocity, and because everyone was afraid she'd kill them (with dodge balls) if they tried to compete with her.

"You don't have to do that. I'd only help you lose."

"Nonsense, have you seen how good I am?"

"Not really. I'm a little too busy trying to protect my nose." Quinn giggles.

"Well I'll help protect you; we wouldn't want anything to happen to that cute little nose of yours now would we?" Brown eyebrows rise up a bit. Even though Quinn had said nice things about her the previous night, she still felt odd to hear such things about herself. After the initial shock wore off, Rachel shakes her head.

"My nose? Cute?" she exasperates. "No it's not. It's a little big and-" She's cut off as Quinn placed two fingers on her lips.

"Rach, you need to stop thinking like that. I know I've said a number of horrible things about you, and I'm sorry for that and not only because I got to know what it's like to be you." She can feel the singer smiling against her fingers. "I didn't mean any of it Rach. You're beautiful, okay? You are beautiful and you have a cute nose." Quinn emphasized her point by planting a kiss on the tip of Rachel's nose. She spins around before she can see the smaller girl's reaction and continues walking towards the main building.

They make their way to the gym and then into the locker rooms. After they're changed into their uniforms they go towards where their class would was gathering. After attendance is taken Quinn and the other team captain stepped up to pick teams. Just as the cheerleader promised, Rachel is immediately taken into her team. There are some looks of confusion, but those are soon gone with a quick glare. Soon after Puck is brought into their team as well; he strides over to Rachel, and while she had tried to hide the mark on her neck with her pigtails, a swift turn towards him causes her hair to reveal it.

"Woah," he gasps. "Jewbabe got some action! Up top!" He brings his hand up for a high five which Rachel chooses to ignore. "What? No love?" The tiny brunette huffs out indignantly. "Come on, don't even try to tell me that that isn't a hickey. Haven't I told you? I'm a connoisseur." She shifts so that her back is towards him. "Okay, fine. At least tell me who it was… actually let me guess." He takes a moment, pondering. "It was Quinn right?" he jokes, having seen them leave school together the previous day.

"What?!" Rachel spins around quickly, nearly falling down in the process. "What are you talking about Noah?" she whispers as she pushes him out of earshot from the other students.

"Jeez, relax. I was kidding. I- wait." Realization finally dawns upon him. "Holy shit, it was Quinn!" Rachel clasps both of her hands over his mouth, shaking her head.

"Not so loud," she orders. Rachel gives him a stern look before dropping her hands to her sides.

"Damn, I would have never thought you had it in you," he whispers.

"Noah, not a word."

Luckily for Rachel the game is about to begin so Puck doesn't even have the opportunity to go any further. Quinn quickly gets Rachel and instructs the singer to stay behind her. It sounds simple enough, but proves to be quite difficult once she sees Quinn in action. The blonde swerves to and fro as dodge balls whizz past her.

Every once in a while Rachel would squeak when she thought Quinn, or herself, would get hurt. The cheerleader is playing far more aggressively than she normally would. It's a lot more difficult to dodge the red projectiles while actively protecting Rachel. She eliminates the other team as quickly as she can, but as the game nears its end, it comes down to three against two with Rachel and Quinn being the two.

Quinn places herself between Rachel and their three opponents who are spread out. The one to the left of Quinn throws a ball first. She swerves to the right while aiming at the middle opponent. She evens the teams out, but their last opponent throws a ball directly at Rachel. The singer turns around to protect her face while showing off the cut butt of hers.

With lightning fast reflexes, Quinn jumps in and catches the ball, throwing it back before she lands on the ground. Rachel spins back around when she realizes that she hadn't been hit. She gasps when another ball goes straight for her. The singer brings her hands up in front of her and miraculously catches it. She blinks and then looks down at Quinn who has a look of surprise on her face as well.

The cheerleader gets to her feet and brings her arms around Rachel and lifts her up, yelling, "We won!" She puts her down and then squats before lifting Rachel again, but this time she held her around her thighs as opposed to her waist. Her arms are snugly wrapped right below her ass. Rachel shrieks at the newfound height and also because Quinn's face is very close to her womanhood.

The rest of the team celebrate as well, but none joined in on the girls' celebration. From her vantage point Rachel can see Puck looking on smugly. After a while Quinn puts Rachel back down, and they go back to the locker rooms to get changed. As usual, Rachel waits until most of the other girls have changed before she discards her clothes. When she's done, she gives Quinn a quick goodbye before the blonde takes a quick shower.

As she leaves the gym, Rachel can't help but feel a sense of loss. Loss of Quinn's delicious aroma, loss of Quinn's new found compliments, loss of how good Quinn made her feel, and just a simple loss of Quinn. She'd be able to see her during passing periods, maybe lunch, and then the classes they shared after, but those thoughts don't really help her feel much better.

And then there would be the Glee Club meeting later. Rachel believed Quinn when she said she'd join, but she did feel very nervous about it. And she would be lying is she said that she also wasn't excited to see, or more precisely hear, what Quinn would sing for her audition. Rachel's already on the ready to provide suggestions if the cheerleader needed them.

Rachel already knew that Quinn could sing. Occasionally the blonde would sing in the showers, whenever she thought she was alone. And very often she'd be incorrect. It wasn't as though Rachel was spying on Quinn; the singer just didn't feel comfortable showering in front of everyone else. The brunette would wait until everyone was gone, but sometimes Quinn would stray behind.

The first time she heard her, Rachel wanted to forgo all the warnings going off in her head and just ask Quinn to join Glee. And she would have too, until she remembered that Quinn would be naked in the shower. Rachel had been tempted to stay a bit longer in the locker room earlier just to hear Quinn sing, but she couldn't. Not with everything that had been going on recently The diva decided to admire her from afar for now.

Elsewhere…

Quinn exits the gym and makes her way to her locker. She feels a happiness building in her chest that she hadn't felt in… probably ever. For so long she had been lying to everyone, lying to her parents, lying to Rachel, and lying to herself. Things weren't completely out in the open yet, and they probably wouldn't be any time soon; Quinn is nowhere near ready to be out. But she was opening up, and in doing so a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

She had a spring in her step, something that her best friend easily notices as she approaches. "Someone looks happy." Quinn can't stop the giddy smile on her face even if she tried, and she did try. "So spill, what happened?"

"Nothing, I'm just in a good mood."

"Nothing?" the Latina scoffs. "So you look like a little school girl who got to hold your crush's hand because of… nothing?" Quinn nods. "And nothing happened last night?" Quinn shakes her head. "Right…" Santana replies unconvincingly. "So what did you do last night?"

"Just hung around the house."

"Really? Cause I called your mom last night." Fuck, Quinn thinks. She keeps her face straight though. "And when I asked where you were she said you were at Britt's, but I know you weren't because I was at Britt's." The raven haired girl smirks as Quinn's smile fades. "So, where were you?"

"Not that it's any of your business San, but I was at Rachel's." She knows that Santana's about to spit out some retort about Rachel while insulting her so Quinn continues on before the Latina can even open her mouth. "And for the record, she's my friend now. As of this moment there's a slushie ban on Rachel; no more insults, slushies, or anything else, understood?"

"Hey, just because your ex tried to manhandle Man-"

"What did I just say?!" she yells, her tone far harsher than Santana was accustomed too.

"N-no insults."

"So am I understood or not?"

"Fine, understood," she gives in. "I'll be nice to Berry okay?"

"Good, now spread the word." She turns to leave in the direction of her next class. "Oh, and one more thing. We're joining Glee."

"What?!"


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel makes it inside her Bio class and reluctantly sits beside Puck when he calls her over. She doesn't want to of course, but she knows very well that he isn't about to the drop the subject that they had broached upon during gym. The brunette also knows that if she did choose to sit elsewhere, that Puck would probably threaten the poor soul besides her so that he could switch. She's not even fully seated and he already goes out with, "So how'd it happen?"

The singer huffs and rolled her eyes, neatly organizing her Bio book, binder, notebook, and pens on the table. Her attempts to fully ignore him are short-lived when he softly nudges her side. Instinctively she turns to reprimand him, gritting out, "None of your business, Noah."

"Oh, come on. I'd tell you if you asked."

"Well, I'm not asking. Nor would I ask about your sexual exploits."

"So you two had sex?"

"What? No!" she says a bit louder than intended, garnering a few glances from their classmates. They are only fleeting looks brought on by her outburst and obvious none of them were even vaguely aware of the topic the two of them were discussing, but it is enough for Rachel to turn pink. The diva wants nothing more than to just disappear, or find her way back into Quinn's arms.

Rachel buries her face in her book, hoping that Puck has had his fun and that he would stop with his interrogation. She knows better though and before long he continues, asking, "So how far did you go?" She buries her face deeper, mumbling something which Puck would have ignored even if he heard it properly. But something about how she's acting makes something go off in his head. "You like her?"

The brunette pulls herself out from inside her book and is about to correct Puck, but she doesn't. She can't, not if she were being honest with herself. Because regardless of whether these feelings were new or if they've been lying dormant for a while, the truth of it was that Rachel Berry liked Quinn Fabray. She makes a displeased, childish sound and then brings her face down onto the table. "Why?" she whines. "Why? Why do I only fall for people who can't like me back?"

"Relax, relax. Remember, you're talking to the Puak-asaurus here. I'll tell you what you exactly what you need to do." Rachel lifts her head up and turns to him, trying not to get her hopes up too high. "Is there anybody that you can use to get Quinn jealous?"

Elsewhere…

It takes some talking to get Santana to agree with joining Glee, but just like Quinn's weakness is Rachel, Santana's is Brittany. But even with her best friend assured to follow her, Quinn still has one big problem. And that is Finn. He's still apart of Glee, and she has no idea of how he had react to the events the day prior.

Just thinking about how the following period Rachel would share a class with him and Jewfro made Quinn's skin boil. If either of them put their hands on her… Quinn doesn't even want to go there. She's still too outraged with her ex-boyfriend's behavior, even though she's a bit more outraged with his treatment of Rachel than herself.

Rachel's not meant to be the girl on the side. She's not meant to be the girl that someone hangs out with because their girlfriend doesn't put out. She's someone special and not just a girl that you compliment so that you might get a chance to touch her boobs. And she sure as hell issn't a girl whose boobs you'd insult.

But enough about Rachel and her small, but full, perky and wonderful boobs; Quinn still needed to get rid of Finn. She considers using the rumor of his failed attempt of groping Rachel as a means to kick him out of the group, even though she isn't exactly a part of said group yet, but in the event that doesn't work out for her she'll need a backup plan.

She knows that as much as she could intimidate the quarterback, she can't exactly do much if he decided to get violent. That would highly unlikely, because even though he's a douche he wasn't one to hit girls, but she needed to prepare for every outcome, especially since she's thinking about asking Rachel out after practice.

Yep, she was doing it… kinda. Quinn was planning going to make look more like a 'let's celebrate my joining of Glee Club by having a girl's night just you and me' and so it wouldn't exactly be a date, but it would be progress. And who knows, maybe something would grow from there. She goes back to her work, waiting anxiously for the end of the day.

Later…

Rachel walks down the halls uneasily. She feels sick and can't believe that she's actually going to listen to Puck's advice. She's searching for the brunette cheerleader Gabrielle, and she's going to ask her out. Her legs buckle at the thought of doing so.

The singer has no objections to dating the brunette Cheerio; she's attractive and sweet and Rachel already knows that she likes her. And in Puck's twisted sense of logic, this would be a win-win for Rachel. One way or another she'll potentially get herself a girlfriend, but as Rachel sees it, she could just as easily hurt both girls.

She doesn't like this idea. It's stupid, but she now sees Gabrielle in her periphery. It's now or never. Slowly she approaches the slightly taller brunette. Gabrielle is alone at her locker, so that makes it a bit easier; Rachel never had asked someone out before. She gingerly taps her on the shoulder, and is greeted with a bright smile when the other girl turns around.

"H-hi, Rachel," the Cheerio stutters, already turning flush at the singer's mere presence. She tries to look cool and indifferent by leaning on the lockers. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Rachel replies with a smile, a bit smitten with the brunette cheerleader. "Hey, I was wondering something." The taller girl gets up from her leaning position, forgoing her attempts to look cool and looking at Rachel expectantly. She nods, urging the tiny singer to continue. "Are you doing anything this weekend?" The cheerleader's eyes light up and she shakes her head, unable to actually find the words to answer. "Well then is your offer to take me out still available?"

Gabrielle gulps, and blinks. She's sure she's dreaming, but if she's not then she doesn't want this dream to end. "I um… uh, yeah ab-absolutely," she manages to get out. "You really want to?" The girl is trembling. Never once had Rachel seen such a reaction to her, nor would she have expected one, or at least not until she was a famous Broadway star; it feels nice.

"Yes, I do." And she does. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad an idea as she thought.

"Okay." The other girl has regained some of her composure and is no longer stuttering. "Saturday at six good for you?" Rachel nods. "But I don't drive so…"

"That's alright; I don't have a car though."

"So… bus?" The Cheerio asks nervously. She isn't fond of the idea of taking Rachel on a date by using public transportation, but she doesn't have much of a choice. Unless she asks one of her friends or parents to give her a ride; yeah, she's totally going to do that.

"That's perfect," Rachel replies delightfully. "So, do you have anything in particular planned?" Now that she has gone through with Puck's plan, she's starting to feel curious about how this would pan out. She still wants to know if going out with Gabrielle would elicit a response from Quinn, but that doesn't mean she couldn't actually enjoy her first date.

"Uh, it's a secret," she answers with a wink. "I'll see you tomorrow." Right on cue the warning bell rings making the two brunettes go their separate ways. Rachel leaves Gabrielle's company with a wide smile on her face. But that soon fades as she entered her next class.

Her dawdling, while looking for Gabrielle, causes her to be later to class than usual. And just like the day before the only seats available are next to Jewfro and Finn… and then someone sits down next to Jacob, leaving only the seat next to Finn. Apparently he has fallen to the bottom of the social food chain.

Rachel stares hesitantly at the seat, standing ridged at the front of the class. She knows that he had only said those horrible things to her the previous day because he wasn't aware that it was her, but that knowledge doesn't help things. It actually makes it worse to know that he'd say such things about her behind her back.

Her motionless doesn't go unnoticed by their teacher, who soon asks if there's a problem. Rachel assures that there isn't and makes to move to take her seat, hoping to not get verbally abused by the boy she used to have a crush on; she isn't sure if she has the strength to do what she did yesterday. But before she can even get herself fully seated, Ms. Hatcher had already seen what the issue is.

She orders Finn up and to switch seats with another student. The quarterback grumbles about having got there first but complies before long. Rachel can feel Finn's eyes on her every so often and so when class ends she darts out of class as fast as her legs can take her. And despite the fact that her legs seem to go on forever, or at least as Quinn described them, she still has a height disadvantage and Finn quickly catches up.

"Hey," he says when he finally cornered her. "I want to talk."

"After your behavior yesterday, I have absolutely no desire to talk with you one bit, Finn Hudson." Rachel tries to make use of her small stature to go under his arm and around his arm, but his lumbering form in combination with the student filling the halls make escape impossible. "Please let me go; I have to get to class."

"Look, I just wanted to say that I forgive you."

"Forgive me?" She stares at him incredulously.

"Yeah, for slapping me," he explains. Rachel expression contorts in confusion. "I get it okay. You hated the fact that I was with Quinn." The tiny singer can't help but let out an exasperated laugh even if she tried, which she didn't. This boy is far denser that she could have ever guessed. "But we're not together anymore, so you and I can start dating." Rachel snorts, actually snorts, because as much as she's afraid of his verbal assault, this is funny. Really funny. And it only gets funnier when he seems to take her laughter as a good sign. She soon corrects him.

"Finn, I have no desire, at all, to go out with you." The look on his face turns into one of confusion, but due to his limitations when it comes to facial expressions it looks more like his normal face, except that he looks like he really needs to go to the bathroom.

"What? Why?"

"What was it you said about me? I have no boobs?" She's still enraged and hurt about his words. But the sweet yet awkward moment she shared with Quinn in the bathroom after gives her the confidence not to cry.

"What are you talking about? I never-"

"Hey, get away from her!" Quinn comes rushing in. When she exited her previous class, she had a feeling that Rachel needed her and she's glad she listened to said feeling as she pushes Finn away from the brunette and positions herself in between the two of them. The blonde has the courage to act like this to protect Rachel, but she isn't stupid. Finn could easily overpower the both of them. She needs to take her time, and wait until the opportune time to make her move.

"You're not my girlfriend anymore Quinn! This has nothing to do with you!"

"Yes it does, now stay away from her!"

"God, what is wrong with the two of you! You're both crazy! All girls are just…" There it was; he had paused to stop himself from saying something that would no doubt drop him lower down the social ladder if it were even possible.

It was the best chance she could get and so Quinn went for it. She goes in close and kneed him in the gut, or possibly the crotch. The blonde was aiming for the gut but she'll take what she got. Finn buckles in pain and clutches far lower than his gut; yep, Quinn definitely kneed his crotch. She balls her fist goes for a finishing blow, but Rachel beats her to the punch; literally.

The tiny singer has managed to squeeze her way around her and delivers a haymaker to the right side of Finn's face. The tall boy falls to the floor completely knocked out as a mixture of laughter and cheers erupt from the students in the halls.

Rachel clutches at her tiny fist, weakly squeaking, "Ow." Not caring if everyone sees, Quinn reaches out for Rachel's hand and holds it gently between her own. She brings the diva's fist up to her face and kisses her knuckles, alleviating the pain and causing Rachel to simply glow as her heart swelled. Rachel really starts to think she made a mistake by listening to Noah. She is so going to kill him.


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel feels awful, absolutely terrible. She can't bear the thought of blonde beauty before her upset, angry or crying because she asked some other girl out. Her hazel eyes shone with pure adoration as she continues to hold onto Rachel's hand after kissing it. Whose fucking plan was it to see if she'd get jealous anyway?! Oh, right it was Puck's. Rachel swears that she'd do to him what she just did to Finn. She just hopes that she wouldn't have to hurt her fist again.

The warning bell rings, much to Rachel's relief. She now has one class, approximately an hour, to consider her options before lunch. And if she can avoid Quinn then she'll have about two hours until they have their shared classes and then ending with Glee. "Are you okay?" Quinn worryingly asks her. "Do you want me to walk you to class?"

"No, thank you though."

Quinn frowns and Rachel quickly rushes away. Quinn wants to chase after her but instead she glances down at Finn to make sure that he won't be getting up any time soon. He probably won't. She goes off to class, feeling unusually gloomy. It's a weird kind of gloomy though.

Sure, Quinn had been upset at seeing Finn try to something with Rachel. But she felt better once she showed him a thing or two. And then she was sad when Rachel wouldn't let her make sure that she was all right, but what she was feeling now was different. It's almost as though she isn't the one feeling it at all.

She slinks into class and takes her usual seat next to Brittany. "Hey Quinn," the taller blonde greets cheerfully. "I'm so excited about Glee later," she squeals. "Do you know what you're going to sing?" It's a nice distraction that Quinn readily partakes in. She and Brittany go through numerous songs. Quinn tries to find one to sing specifically to Rachel, without making it too obvious what she's doing.

Brittany doesn't seem to notice. She's far too enthralled in including herself in every part of Quinn's first song at Glee Club to really pay attention to anything. They don't even do their work for class. Quinn will have to ask Mike about the lesson later. Sure it's kind of early to think about, but there's no way that she'll let him get a single advantage for valedictorian.

By the end of class, they've already come up with the perfect number, and they've even been able to come up with a rough idea of what the choreography should be like. All they have to do is convince Santana to go along with it and then they'll be set. And if she's lucky, Quinn will be able to sweep the girl off her feet.

Elsewhere…

The sound of metal clanking echoed off the walls as Rachel shoves Noah into the lockers. "This is your fault!" she yells at him. "I should have never listened to you!" Despite his reputation, Noah Puckerman looked terrified. But then again, most people would probably be terrified if faced with the fiery glare that Rachel currently has on. It even rivaled the one Quinn typically wore. "Now I'm going one of them," she pauses "or maybe both of them." Her fists tighten around his shirt. "You're going to fix this!"

"Rachel, is everything all right?" a voice suddenly comes up behind her. Rachel quickly glances to her side to see a concerned Kurt and Mercedes watching her as she pins Noah to the wall. She nods even though it's clear that everything is not all right. "Okay then… but you're kind of blocking my locker."

"Oh, sorry," she apologizes. Rachel drags Noah off to the side and motions for Kurt to gather his things. He does so but tries to keep a wide berth away from Rachel as he does so. He waves goodbye as he leaves which is odd considering that the two of them barely have any friendly interaction.

As they leave Rachel can't help but overhear their conversation. "Is is just me, or has that girl completely lost it?" The comment offended Rachel, but she has bigger issues to deal with. She brought her attention back to Noah.

"You're going to help me fix this Noah," she says sternly.

"Look there's nothing I can do," he tries. "Just tell your date off."

"No, that'll crush her."

"Then go out with her and afterwards tell her you want to stay friends."

"If I do that then Quinn might find out, and she might hate me."

"Fine," her relents. "I'll figure something else out. Just let me go, okay?"

Rachel releases her grip. "Forget it. If this is the kind of help that you'll be giving me then I'll be better off on my own." She turns to leave and begins to stalk away. Puck breathes out a sigh of relief. But before Rachel is out of sight she turns and glares at him. "I swear if anything goes wrong, if Quinn gets hurt at all then it will be your head Noah Puckerman!"

Perhaps she had been a little overdramatic back there, especially with the threatening. Anyone knows that she'd never hurt a fly, but based off the look on Noah's face, Rachel can guess that she pulled off a convincing enough of a performance to make him believed that she'd make an exception to her non-violent attitude.

She's still fuming even after she's left his company. But if she's honest, she can't give him the full blame. It's her own fault that she even listened to him in the first place. She should have followed her instincts, but no, she had to take romantic advice from Noah Puckerman. She's so mad, she could just… could just… "Aww!" she shrieks as arms wrap themselves around her.

"Relax," a soothing voice whispers into her ear, and she instantly does. "It's only me." Rachel stops struggling and leans back into Quinn's embrace. It's nice to be with her again, but running into her, or more precisely being grabbed by her, isn't what Rachel needs right now. But the feel of her warmth and smell of her aroma is helping her feel better. "You feel tense. Is something wrong?"

"No… well, yes." Rachel decides not to lie. "But don't worry, I'll figure it out."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Okay. You want to eat lunch together?"

"That would be nice," Rachel says honestly without really thinking. Her words pretty much have guaranteed that she won't have any free time to figure things out. It's worries her, but the truth is that wouldn't give up any opportunity to spend more time with Quinn.

"Great, you don't mind if we go somewhere private, do you?" Quinn asks. Rachel shakes her head, but she's confused as to why Quinn would asks such a question. She wants to ask what Quinn has in mind, but she doesn't have to as Quinn goes to explain. "Britt and I were able to come up with a song for me to sing for Glee Club and I want a chance try out the choreography." Rachel squeals and they run off to get some food.

Soon later they find themselves in the choir room. It's always empty during lunch, but it's almost always left unlocked. It took a bit of convincing on Rachel's part to until Mr. Schue relented to her request. And Rachel had never been happier to have access here at this time. Rachel finds herself a seat and Quinn follows.

Rachel's a bit hungry, but she's far too anxious to see Quinn perform to actually eat her food. She watches Quinn impatiently as the blonde drops her things and gets out her iPod. "What's the song?" Rachel asks. Quinn shakes her head and Rachel frowns. "Tell me," she insists. "Please Quinn. I want to know." Rachel even goes as far as pouting, but Quinn manages to keep her composure.

"You'll just have to wait until later." Rachel's pout deepens. Quinn giggles and kisses her on the cheek. Rachel's cheeks redden. Quinn puts on her ear buds and presses play. Her body starts to move, and Rachel can't help but be entranced. Each steps flows right into the next; elegant and graceful. The moves that Quinn displays aren't ones that can be taught. No, Quinn's naturally talented.

She's just so beautiful, and Rachel can't help but fall in love with her just a little bit more. And then Quinn does a twirl. And much as Rachel tries not to, her eyes drift towards Quinn's spanks. She feels her cheeks heat up as inappropriate thoughts start to filter through her mind. She's lost in a trance, lost in Quinn.

Rachel's not even aware that Quinn has stopped until she hears her voice. But she can't make out the words. They sound jumbled. She looks up at Quinn's mouth, hoping that seeing them will help her figure out what Quinn is saying. They don't. All that looking at Quinn's lips does is make Rachel remember how she had been kissing those lips the previous night.

And oh, how she wished she could be kissing them again. How badly she wanted to hear Quinn's breathy whimpers and moans. How much she needed Quinn naked and cum… okay, that's probably a little too much. Rachel shook her head of those thoughts.

"Was I okay Rachel?"

"Yes," Rachel replies, sounding breathless. In her mind she laughed at how Quinn literally took her breathe away. "You were amazing, Quinn. I think we have a really good chance at winning Nationals with you on our team." Quinn blushes, ducking her head.

"You're just saying that," she says, shaking her head. "Besides, with you on the team you're already a shoo-in to win."

"I don't know about that," Rachel admits, lowering her head.

"I do." Quinn approaches Rachel and squats down. She places a hand under her chin lifts the shorter girl's head up so that their eyes meet. They're so close that all Rachel has to do is lean in and they'd be kissing again. It would be that easy, or at least it sounds that way. "Come on let's eat." Those words make up Rachel's mind for her.

When lunch is over Quinn escorts Rachel out of the choir room. She takes her by the hand and walks her to their shared class. It's so much like the previous day, minus of course the whole body-switching thing. It's really nice, but then Rachel sees Gabrielle in the distance. She internally panics, but can't find it in her to let go of Quinn's hand.

Rachel hopes, and prays, and wishes that Gabrielle doesn't see them. Of course she does. She shines a bright smile and runs over to them, waving. But then she stops and her gaze drops. Her expression is unreadable, but Rachel can tell that she isn't happy anymore. Her hand falls to her side and she strolls on past them.

"What was that about?"

"Um…"


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay everybody before we get started today I'd to welcome our newest members, Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez!" Mr. Schue motions to them and Quinn offers a small wave as Santana rolls her eyes. No one is actually looking at them, or at least not for an extended period of time. Instead they glance at them every few minutes, checking to see if they're still there. Quinn hates it. "So, I understand that you a number prepared for us." He offers them the floor.

Santana huffs but starts to get up only for Quinn to hold her back. "Actually Mr. Schue, I'm not feeling very well," she says feigning illness. "Do you think could save it for another day?" And despite the fact that Santana wants nothing to do with this club, she glares at her.

"Um… okay, sure. All right, today we're…" Quinn drowns out the rest of what he says. She's not fully concerned about Glee Club right now. She is concerned of course, since it's important to Rachel, but she's not going to let it take prominence in her mind. And she has bigger concerns anyway. Besides, it's not like what he's saying isn't all too predictable. Quinn's heard enough about Glee from Brittany. Even with this being her first day here, Quinn could probably predict exactly what he's saying. It's probably nothing important.

"Oh hell no!" Or maybe it is.

"Mercedes, I understand you're upset but-"

"But nothing! You said that Rachel wouldn't get all the solos."

"Yes," Mr. Schue backtracked. "But yesterday I had a talk with her and-"

"We did?" Rachel questions, but is ignored.

Oh crap. More arguing ensues and for a while Rachel defends herself, but before long she realizes why she can't remember talking to Mr. Schue. The arguing still continues though. It's not really surprising, but Quinn had expected something a little more friendly from a club entitled Glee. But this wouldn't be the first time that she's been wrong.

It's a mess, but at the very least she doesn't have to participate. Santana's pissed though, so there's that at least; Quinn can have her bitchy friend bitch at her. And that's exactly what happens once they're out of the choir room. Santana quickly pulls her off to the side and around a corner. "What the fuck was that?" Quinn opens her mouth to speak but is quickly cut off. "Actually, what the fuck was all of this?"

"Nothing. Like I said inside, I'm not feeling well."

"That wouldn't have anything to do with the Smurf being asked out, would it?"

"How do you know that she got asked out?"

Santana scoffs. "I know everything. You should have learned that by now." Quinn gives her a pointed look and Santana huffs while rolling her eyes. "And I heard that freshman jabbering about it earlier. She's really excited; can't see why though." Santana pauses, pondering the thought for a moment. "But you didn't answer my question." She crosses her arms over her chest and cocks out her hip. She's not leaving without an answer, but Quinn isn't intent on giving her one.

"That's because there's nothing to say," she sneers with less bitchiness than she had hoped for. Clearly hanging out with Rachel has made her soft. And based off the smirk on Santana's face, she seems to think the same thing. Quinn shoots her an icy glare, but Santana's smirk only widens. Sometimes Quinn really does hate her. Santana doesn't respond, and it doesn't take Quinn long to figure out what game she's playing. She grits her teeth. "What exactly do you want?" This time her words ooze with venom. A little too late though.

"What do I want?" Santana muses aloud. "What do I want?" she repeats, looking deep in thought. "You know, there's a lot of things I want. My own mansion, a nice car, Britt by my side," she starts listing things off.

"You know what I mean," Quinn interrupts, using all of her self-control not to raise her voice.

"Do I?" Santana goads, eliciting a growl from Quinn. Santana lets out a soft chuckle. "Come on Q, we both know that this had nothing to do with what I want but more what you want." She tips her head to the side cockily. Quinn doesn't grant her a response. She strides past her and makes her way to the parking lot.

Right now all she wants and needs is to get home and get into bed. And then she'd be able to move on from this day and try to wish the best for Rachel on her date… or forget about it entirely and thus dull the ache in her heart. That was all she could do to stop herself from planning ways to sabotage Rachel's date.

Her plans were thrown out the window though once she noticed who was standing by her car. Quinn quickly slaps on a grin and approaches Rachel cautiously. "Hey," she greets cheerfully with a wave. Rachel rushes up to her, observing her carefully.

"Are you feeling better?" she asks.

"What?"

"Are you feeling better?" Rachel repeats. "Earlier you said you weren't feeling well," she clarifies. Quinn's mood lightens at hearing Rachel's concern for her but at the same time she feels bad that the source of Rachel's concern is Quinn's not so little crush on her. It leaves her feeling confused.

"Oh that, yeah I'm feeling a bit better," she lies. "What about you? How are you feeling?" she asks in an effort to change the subject. But she immediately regrets the decision when she sees Rachel frown slightly. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rachel says, shaking her head. "I'm just feeling a tad nervous."

"About your date?" Quinn finishes for her. She tries not to frown when she sees Rachel nod. "How about I help you get ready?" she offers. Rachel's eyes shoot up to hers. Those big brown doe eyes seem to sparkle with Quinn's words. "I can come over tonight and we can… I don't know, go through your wardrobe and find you a cute outfit." The idea seems kind of silly for Quinn since she thinks that anything that Rachel wears will look cute on her.

"I'd like that."

Quinn walks over to the passenger side door and opens it for Rachel. "Well, come on then. I'll give you a ride."

Later…

Quinn is sitting on Rachel's bed, waiting for Rachel to come out of the closet… Poor choice of words. She's literary waiting for Rachel to come out of the closet with whatever she wants to try on next. They've gone through tons of her argyle, animal sweaters, knee socks and those unbelievably short miniskirts. It had been like one of those montages that you'd see on movies, and Quinn had enjoyed every second of it.

"Come on Rachel," she calls. "Anything you wear will be great."

"Really?" Rachel says, leaping into the room. "I don't know." She walks over to the ever growing pile of clothes on her bed and starts shuffling through it. With each piece of clothing comes a complaint as she tosses it onto the floor behind her. She looks so worried and so cute. The only thing that could make things better in Quinn's mind is if Rachel were panicking over having to pick an outfit for a date with her.

She comes up behind her, dodging a sweater with an owl on it. "Relax," she says, placing her hands on Rachel's shoulders. Quinn starts massaging the tension out of Rachel's body and she feels her start to relax almost instantly. "You shouldn't worry Rachel, I'm sure Gabrielle will love whatever you choose to wear."

"You sure?" Rachel still sounds uncertain. "Maybe I should cancel."

She has another chance. It almost seems too good to be true. But she can't. "No, you shouldn't. You can't just cancel your first date, and I know you'll have fun."

Rachel's glad that he back is towards Quinn. Otherwise Quinn would be able to see her face, and the frown she has on it. And the last thing she needs is for Quinn to ask her again if there's something wrong. All Quinn had to do was agree and then that's all Rachel would need. She should have known that it wouldn't be that easy.

"Come on Rachel. Why don't stop this for a while and grab some dinner?"

The Following Morning…

This feels good; waking up in Quinn's arms. It makes Rachel feel safe and secure. It makes her feel pretty and wanted. It makes her feel, simply and plainly, happy. Rachel would love to wake up like this for the rest of her life, but she can't. She can't because she has a date later on in the day with a girl that isn't Quinn.

She kind of wishes that she can sleep in and lay in bed for a bit longer. Just lay in Quinn's arms, inhale her aroma, nuzzle into her hair, and listen to the beating of her heart. She presses her ear closer to Quinn's chest. The music she hears from it is so soothing, but something feels wrong. Something just feels odd and she can't figure out what it is.

It doesn't matter though, not right now. All that matters at this present moment is that she's with Quinn and Rachel's going to cherish it for as long as she can. She pretends that she's still asleep and lies contently in Quinn's embrace. But sooner or later she knows that it'll end. Quinn rouses from her sleep and starts shuffling around. She removes her arms from around Rachel's form and lets out a yawn.

"Morning Quinn…" The words get stuck in her throat the moment Rachel opens her eyes. No, it can't be. Quinn's eyes open and which leaves Rachel staring at brown irises. Quinn blinks a couple times as she adjusts to the light but before long she has a confused look on her face. It's probably the same as the one that Rachel has on hers. "Quinn?" Rachel reaches out tentatively. It can't be happening, it just can't.

Not again, right?


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay everybody before we get started today I'd to welcome our newest members, Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez!" Mr. Schue motions to them and Quinn offers a small wave as Santana rolls her eyes. No one is actually looking at them, or at least not for an extended period of time. Instead they glance at them every few minutes, checking to see if they're still there. Quinn hates it. "So, I understand that you a number prepared for us." He offers them the floor.

Santana huffs but starts to get up only for Quinn to hold her back. "Actually Mr. Schue, I'm not feeling very well," she says feigning illness. "Do you think could save it for another day?" And despite the fact that Santana wants nothing to do with this club, she glares at her.

"Um… okay, sure. All right, today we're…" Quinn drowns out the rest of what he says. She's not fully concerned about Glee Club right now. She is concerned of course, since it's important to Rachel, but she's not going to let it take prominence in her mind. And she has bigger concerns anyway. Besides, it's not like what he's saying isn't all too predictable. Quinn's heard enough about Glee from Brittany. Even with this being her first day here, Quinn could probably predict exactly what he's saying. It's probably nothing important.

"Oh hell no!" Or maybe it is.

"Mercedes, I understand you're upset but-"

"But nothing! You said that Rachel wouldn't get all the solos."

"Yes," Mr. Schue backtracked. "But yesterday I had a talk with her and-"

"We did?" Rachel questions, but is ignored.

Oh crap. More arguing ensues and for a while Rachel defends herself, but before long she realizes why she can't remember talking to Mr. Schue. The arguing still continues though. It's not really surprising, but Quinn had expected something a little more friendly from a club entitled Glee. But this wouldn't be the first time that she's been wrong.

It's a mess, but at the very least she doesn't have to participate. Santana's pissed though, so there's that at least; Quinn can have her bitchy friend bitch at her. And that's exactly what happens once they're out of the choir room. Santana quickly pulls her off to the side and around a corner. "What the fuck was that?" Quinn opens her mouth to speak but is quickly cut off. "Actually, what the fuck was all of this?"

"Nothing. Like I said inside, I'm not feeling well."

"That wouldn't have anything to do with the Smurf being asked out, would it?"

"How do you know that she got asked out?"

Santana scoffs. "I know everything. You should have learned that by now." Quinn gives her a pointed look and Santana huffs while rolling her eyes. "And I heard that freshman jabbering about it earlier. She's really excited; can't see why though." Santana pauses, pondering the thought for a moment. "But you didn't answer my question." She crosses her arms over her chest and cocks out her hip. She's not leaving without an answer, but Quinn isn't intent on giving her one.

"That's because there's nothing to say," she sneers with less bitchiness than she had hoped for. Clearly hanging out with Rachel has made her soft. And based off the smirk on Santana's face, she seems to think the same thing. Quinn shoots her an icy glare, but Santana's smirk only widens. Sometimes Quinn really does hate her. Santana doesn't respond, and it doesn't take Quinn long to figure out what game she's playing. She grits her teeth. "What exactly do you want?" This time her words ooze with venom. A little too late though.

"What do I want?" Santana muses aloud. "What do I want?" she repeats, looking deep in thought. "You know, there's a lot of things I want. My own mansion, a nice car, Britt by my side," she starts listing things off.

"You know what I mean," Quinn interrupts, using all of her self-control not to raise her voice.

"Do I?" Santana goads, eliciting a growl from Quinn. Santana lets out a soft chuckle. "Come on Q, we both know that this had nothing to do with what I want but more what you want." She tips her head to the side cockily. Quinn doesn't grant her a response. She strides past her and makes her way to the parking lot.

Right now all she wants and needs is to get home and get into bed. And then she'd be able to move on from this day and try to wish the best for Rachel on her date… or forget about it entirely and thus dull the ache in her heart. That was all she could do to stop herself from planning ways to sabotage Rachel's date.

Her plans were thrown out the window though once she noticed who was standing by her car. Quinn quickly slaps on a grin and approaches Rachel cautiously. "Hey," she greets cheerfully with a wave. Rachel rushes up to her, observing her carefully.

"Are you feeling better?" she asks.

"What?"

"Are you feeling better?" Rachel repeats. "Earlier you said you weren't feeling well," she clarifies. Quinn's mood lightens at hearing Rachel's concern for her but at the same time she feels bad that the source of Rachel's concern is Quinn's not so little crush on her. It leaves her feeling confused.

"Oh that, yeah I'm feeling a bit better," she lies. "What about you? How are you feeling?" she asks in an effort to change the subject. But she immediately regrets the decision when she sees Rachel frown slightly. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rachel says, shaking her head. "I'm just feeling a tad nervous."

"About your date?" Quinn finishes for her. She tries not to frown when she sees Rachel nod. "How about I help you get ready?" she offers. Rachel's eyes shoot up to hers. Those big brown doe eyes seem to sparkle with Quinn's words. "I can come over tonight and we can… I don't know, go through your wardrobe and find you a cute outfit." The idea seems kind of silly for Quinn since she thinks that anything that Rachel wears will look cute on her.

"I'd like that."

Quinn walks over to the passenger side door and opens it for Rachel. "Well, come on then. I'll give you a ride."

Later…

Quinn is sitting on Rachel's bed, waiting for Rachel to come out of the closet… Poor choice of words. She's literary waiting for Rachel to come out of the closet with whatever she wants to try on next. They've gone through tons of her argyle, animal sweaters, knee socks and those unbelievably short miniskirts. It had been like one of those montages that you'd see on movies, and Quinn had enjoyed every second of it.

"Come on Rachel," she calls. "Anything you wear will be great."

"Really?" Rachel says, leaping into the room. "I don't know." She walks over to the ever growing pile of clothes on her bed and starts shuffling through it. With each piece of clothing comes a complaint as she tosses it onto the floor behind her. She looks so worried and so cute. The only thing that could make things better in Quinn's mind is if Rachel were panicking over having to pick an outfit for a date with her.

She comes up behind her, dodging a sweater with an owl on it. "Relax," she says, placing her hands on Rachel's shoulders. Quinn starts massaging the tension out of Rachel's body and she feels her start to relax almost instantly. "You shouldn't worry Rachel, I'm sure Gabrielle will love whatever you choose to wear."

"You sure?" Rachel still sounds uncertain. "Maybe I should cancel."

She has another chance. It almost seems too good to be true. But she can't. "No, you shouldn't. You can't just cancel your first date, and I know you'll have fun."

Rachel's glad that he back is towards Quinn. Otherwise Quinn would be able to see her face, and the frown she has on it. And the last thing she needs is for Quinn to ask her again if there's something wrong. All Quinn had to do was agree and then that's all Rachel would need. She should have known that it wouldn't be that easy.

"Come on Rachel. Why don't stop this for a while and grab some dinner?"

The Following Morning…

This feels good; waking up in Quinn's arms. It makes Rachel feel safe and secure. It makes her feel pretty and wanted. It makes her feel, simply and plainly, happy. Rachel would love to wake up like this for the rest of her life, but she can't. She can't because she has a date later on in the day with a girl that isn't Quinn.

She kind of wishes that she can sleep in and lay in bed for a bit longer. Just lay in Quinn's arms, inhale her aroma, nuzzle into her hair, and listen to the beating of her heart. She presses her ear closer to Quinn's chest. The music she hears from it is so soothing, but something feels wrong. Something just feels odd and she can't figure out what it is.

It doesn't matter though, not right now. All that matters at this present moment is that she's with Quinn and Rachel's going to cherish it for as long as she can. She pretends that she's still asleep and lies contently in Quinn's embrace. But sooner or later she knows that it'll end. Quinn rouses from her sleep and starts shuffling around. She removes her arms from around Rachel's form and lets out a yawn.

"Morning Quinn…" The words get stuck in her throat the moment Rachel opens her eyes. No, it can't be. Quinn's eyes open and which leaves Rachel staring at brown irises. Quinn blinks a couple times as she adjusts to the light but before long she has a confused look on her face. It's probably the same as the one that Rachel has on hers. "Quinn?" Rachel reaches out tentatively. It can't be happening, it just can't.

Not again, right?


	15. Chapter 15

"This can't be happening," Rachel says. "This can't be happening." How can it be happening? Rachel can't believe her eyes, or Quinn's eyes, to be more precise. "This is a dream, right?" Quinn doesn't answer. Rachel leaps out of bed and jumps into the bathroom. She already knows what she'll find when she gazes into the mirror but she does it anyway.

The sight of Quinn's trembling form causes her to freeze up. Rachel takes deep calming breathes as she wills herself to stop shaking. Footsteps start to approach and soon Rachel sees an image of herself reflected off of the mirror. "Hey," Quinn says, slowly walking up beside her. "It's going to be okay." Rachel finds herself nodding despite the fear she feels.

Quinn carefully escorts her back to her bed. She doesn't know what to do or say and she surely doesn't know if everything is going to be okay. But she does know that they need to figure things out, and soon. And with Rachel's dads around the house, this probably won't be the best place for them to be right now.

She waits until Rachel's composed herself before she helps her back to her feet. "We should probably get somewhere private." Without a word Rachel follows her. Even though she's uncertain about it, Quinn tells Rachel's dads that they're going out… somewhere. She knows that it's vague and cryptic, but it's better than the alternative of them worrying about their little girl.

They're able to escape the confines of the Berry household, but from there Quinn doesn't know where to go. If only they had figured it out the last time then they'd at least have something to go on. And with Rachel completely out of it, Quinn knows that she'll be of little assistance. So Quinn thinks back to how they were initially going to deal with this situation.

Studying.

Studying what? Quinn's not sure. It feels silly when she thinks about it, especially considering the events that had transpired when they first got back into their proper bodies. She gets them into her car and starts driving off to the library. At the very least they'll have some peace and quiet to talk… that is if Rachel ever does start talking again. Quinn sure hopes she does because it's starting to get scary.

The trip to the library goes smoothly enough and before long the two of them find themselves parked outside the building. "Hey, you okay?" Quinn decides to check up on Rachel before they go inside. Rachel's eyes shoot up to her and she answers with an uncertain nod. Quinn nods back, if only to stop herself from reaching out and hugging the other girl. She can see it in her eyes… or her own eyes… or whatever. She can see the fear, and as much as Quinn wants to put on a brave face, she's afraid too.

They head inside and take seats in the first available set of computers that they can find. As they sit down Rachel takes a hold of Quinn's hand. Her heart practically jumps out of her chest at the first real physical contact that they've had since the previous night. "We're going to figure this out, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Don't worry Rachel. Next thing you know, you'll be out on your date." Quinn sees Rachel try to smile, and she knows that it's only for her sake, but for different reasons than the ones thinks. Rachel doesn't want to go on her date and she feels bad about it. And she feels even worse knowing that she's actually a bit relieved that she now has a reason to cancel it, albeit a unbelievable reason which she can't tell Gabrielle, but a reason nonetheless. She knows that she should just tell Gabrielle the truth, but she can't while she's in Quinn's body. And having Quinn tell her… that would just be mortifying. But before she can even begin to start figuring out anything she'll have to get back into her own body.

Several hours later they had managed to get close to nothing done. Most every search led to some movie, or book, and one time to a voodoo spell which required ingredients that would likely not be found in Lima as well as some other activities which would probably land them in jail. And neither of them would want that, especially for each other.

It's seemingly hopeless and Rachel lays her head down on the desk in front of her. Quinn comes up behind her and, using her knowledge of her own body, massages the tension out of Rachel's shoulders. It seems to help, but Quinn has to stop when they hear a buzzing from Rachel's bag. Quinn gives out an apology before reaching out and searching through it to find Rachel's phone. "You have a text," she says. "It's from Gabrielle. She says that she'll stop by your house around six. That means we have about an hour and a half before we should head back."

Rachel groans. Everything is just so messed up and there's nothing she can do to fix things. "Tell her I'm sick," she says to Quinn. And in a way, she kind of is.

"Rachel you can't-"

"That right, I can't," Rachel continues, her voice rising. She pauses when she remembers that she's in a library and takes a moment to gather herself. "I can't go on this date Quinn, now when I'm you. And…" It's her chance. "And, even if we could fix this," she makes a gesture between the two of them. "I don't know if I really would want to go."

"You don't mean that Rachel." Even though Quinn wishes that she did. "You're just scared."

"That's not it Quinn, I'm just…" The truth is, she is scared, but not about going out on a date with Gabrielle. She's not even scared about the chance of never getting back into her own body. What Rachel is afraid of is how Quinn will have to deal with being her for the rest of their lives. She worries about having to see the girl that she's fallen in love with every time she looks in the mirror and knowing that they'll never be together. "Can we just go back to my house?"

Quinn sighs. She knows it's futile to try to argue with Rachel. Sure she's persistent and could probably outlast her, Quinn knows that she'd also do anything for her. "Fine," she resigns. "But I'm not cancelling your date until I'm sure we can't solve this." It's the least she can do, and if they did it once before they can surely do it again.

"Okay," Rachel reluctantly agrees. They get and start their way out of the building. Rachel lags behind a bit. She feels uncertain, and grabs onto Quinn's hand for some support. She hears the audible gasp, but Quinn doesn't pull away. Instead she looks back and her and flashes a dazzling smile. Rachel feels herself blush. So that's what it feels like to have Rachel's megawatt smile directed your way. It feels a tad weird since it's technically her smile, but it's not unpleasant.

When the get outside and reach the car Rachel stops Quinn and pulls her into a hug. She can feel Quinn initially tense up and so Rachel slightly regrets not giving her a warning first, but it doesn't take long before Quinn is hugging her back. Rachel doesn't linger and after a moment pull back. "What was that for?" Quinn asks her.

"For you." Not the most eloquent answer. "For being a good friend these past few days. And despite all the insanity, I'm really glad all of this happened to us."

"Yeah, me too."

The ride back to Rachel's house is less tense than the trip away from it. They're still on a timer and have no means to which they can find a solution to their problem, and they both know that they won't be finding one soon. It's with a heavy that Quinn takes the final turn to the Berry household. She parks the car in the driveway and they make their way up to Rachel's room while slipping past her parents. Even though they knew that they were out, Quinn figures that it would be safer this way. Rachel can't help but agree.

They get up to Rachel's room and Quinn instantly plops down on the bed. It's pointless to do much else, she knows. She just wishes that has to do something. Rachel seems to be in the same state of mind as she starts rummaging through her bag. "Quinn, don't feel bad about how things turned out," she says. "Like you said 'It's going to be okay,' right?"

"Right."

"Anyway, I know it's only Saturday but I think I'm going to get started on our homework for the weekend. You want to… get started with me?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great, I'll grab your stuff."

Quinn smiles at Rachel's giddiness. She always cute, but it's moments like this that reminded Quinn why she fell for Rachel the moment she first saw her. She's just so innocent, and pure, and good hearted. And sure, maybe Quinn did get her heart broken over this ordeal, but she that doesn't change the fact that she had been lucky that all of this had taken place.

"Quinn, what this?"

"What's what?" Oh crap.


	16. Chapter 16

"That's um…" Quinn stumbles. She knows that there's some reasonable answer that she can give. There just has to be. But if there is, it simply isn't coming to her. She's not even sure why she kept that in there. Oh yeah, it was because things had gone back to normal and they were back in their respective bodies. But there's no time to think about that. She has to be drawing suspicion with lack of a response. She has to say something, but what?

Suddenly the doorbell rings. Quinn practically leaps to her feet. "I'll get it," she says. She quickly exits the room before Rachel can stop her. A part of Quinn fears that Rachel will follow her, but she doesn't. And, if Quinn thinks about it, it only makes sense that she wouldn't follow. Rachel wouldn't risk embarrassing either one of them with a guest around. Though, Quinn can't quite figure out who would be visiting right now. She doesn't think about it much as she turns the knob and opens the door.

"Hi Rachel." In a panic, Quinn slams the door almost immediately. What is she doing here? She can't be here, at least not now, definitely not now. Outside the house, Gabrielle gently knocks on the door. "Rachel?" she calls, uncertainly. "Rachel, I know I'm early and I know I should have told you. I'm sorry. But even if you're not ready you look great." She waits, hoping for a response from her date, completely unaware that the person on the other side of the door isn't her date. Quinn's torn. She knows what the right thing to do is, but doing the right thing means going out on Rachel's date for her and that would just be… weird. "Rachel? Are you still there?"

With a sigh, Quinn reopens the door. She offers a half-hearted smile to Gabrielle's full-blown one. "Sorry," she apologizes. "I was just really caught off guard." She takes hold of Gabrielle's hand and leads her in the direction of the living room. "Just wait here," she says, motioning towards the couch. "I'll be back in a bit." Despite her desire to keep away from Rachel, Quinn hurries upstairs. But as she makes her way up, she finds Rachel coming down. Quinn motions with her hands, signaling Rachel to stop.

She doesn't though. It's clear she's upset. Rachel's staring her down with a perfect imitation of her signature glare. "You cannot just-" Quinn shuts her up by covering her mouth. Rachel's eyes narrow and Quinn finds herself a bit afraid. And if not for the seriousness of their current situation, she would probably find the reversal of roles to be fairly amusing. She tries to pull Rachel back upstairs, but she quickly sees that while in Rachel's body, she's kind of outmatched.

"Rachel, who was that?" A look of recognition crosses Rachel's face.

"No one!" Quinn yells out before whispering, "Come on, please." Rachel is immobile, probably out of shock, but her body is responsive enough for Quinn to lead her back into her room. Once inside Rachel shakes out of her trance. She instantly breaks her silence.

"What is she doing here?!" she screams as quietly as she can manage. "She can't be here, it's too early!" Again, Quinn goes to shut her mouth.

"Quiet," she reminds. "She might be able to hear you." Just in case, Quinn opens the door just a peek and checks the hall. Nothing, at least for now. With the coast clear she shuts the door and retreats back into Rachel's room. "Look, it doesn't matter why she's here this early. She's here now so we need to figure something out and we need to figure it out soon. Ideas?"

"One." Quinn wills herself to still and proceeds to listen attentively to Rachel. "You go down there and tell her that I can't go out with her." Quinn shakes her head. Knowing that an argument is brewing, Rachel continues on before Quinn can get a word in. "What's the alternative, Quinn?"

"I- I don't know." She starts to pace. They don't have much of a selection in terms of alternative, but it can't hurt to try and think of more. "But, we'll figure something out." She keeps moving and moving. Quinn's only barely aware that Rachel's trying to speak to her; the words get lost before they reach her ears. It's do or die time. Sadly, regardless of what she does, she's going to hate herself.

But there has to be something, just one singular thing that can save them. Quinn thinks back. The moment they had first switch back wasn't a completely random event. It had been epic; a moment that Quinn had waited for since the second she first laid eyes on Rachel. It's a long shot but maybe… "Quinn!" She's shaken out of her thoughts as Rachel yells at her and grabs her by the shoulders. "Are you listening to me?" Quinn nods even though she wasn't. Rachel doesn't question her. She goes on, probably giving some sort of lecture, but her words don't register.

Quinn's only focused on Rachel's lips, or her own lips, or… whatever. It's weird, just like the first time, so she tries not to think about it. She clears her head and decides to just go for it. If it works then great, and if not, she'll be able to explains things later. But for now, Quinn leans in, quickly closing the small gap between her and Rachel. Her movements are too fast for Rachel to react, but Quinn halts the moment she hears the squeaking of the door.

"Hey Rachel, I head…" Quinn tries to retreat. She backs away a decent distance, but the look on Gabrielle's face tells her that she wasn't quick enough. Her eyes dart between the two of them. Hurt crosses her features, and she turns her head away, which only results with her gaze landing on Quinn's bag and a pair of Rachel's panties. "I can't believe you," she says at who she thinks is Quinn. Gabrielle turns on heel and begins sprinting down the stairwell. Rachel gives chase.

"Wait!"

"Forget it Quinn! I don't want to hear a word of it!"

Rachel speeds up to follow, but by the time she's downstairs, Gabrielle is already out the door. She's marching away, more angry than sad. "Let me explain!" Rachel yells after her. "Please! You don't understand!"

"I understand just perfectly!" She's still stalking away with no sign of giving in. It hurts Rachel to see such a sweet girl hurt like this. And it hurts even more knowing that this is her fault. She can't her go like this. Rachel runs ahead of her, trying block off her escape, but Gabrielle simply goes off the path and onto the front lawn. Rachel's desperate so she does the one thing she can think of. She lunges forward and tackles Gabrielle to the ground.

As they fall to the ground, Rachel hears a scream. It takes her a moment to realize that it's Quinn. "Rachel, are you okay?" Rachel tries to respond but she's too busy trying to restrain Gabrielle to able to give anything more than a grunt. The two of them try to pin each other down, each gaining momentary advantages. Quinn jumps in and tries to separate them, but to no avail. "Stop it, both of you!"

The sound of her voice causes Gabrielle to hesitate, and with that opportunity, Rachel flips her onto her back and pins her down by the arms. Gabrielle grunts and struggles underneath her, but with Quinn's tone arms, Rachel's able to hold her still. "Please, you have to listen to me," she tries once more.

"Why?! You lied to me! You said you were okay with this!"

Quinn's heart pounds in her chest. Rachel can't find out, especially not like this. She feels weak, ready to faint. But Rachel looks unaffected, her concerns lying elsewhere. Quinn doesn't understand, or she doesn't, until Rachel speaks, "But you don't get it. I'm not Quinn. I'm Rachel."


	17. Chapter 17

For a second Gabrielle is silent. Her eyes drift from Rachel to Quinn and then back to Rachel. Her expression is blank, unreadable. She stares deep into the hazel eyes of the girl that is pinning her to the ground, and for a moment Rachel thinks that she'll believe her words. But then Gabrielle breaks into uncontrollable laughter. Rachel's grip falters at her unexpected reaction. There's enough time for Gabrielle to break away, but she's too busy laughing to notice her chance.

"Right," she says in the middle of her fit. "You're Rachel."

"I'm serious."

"And I would have noticed," Gabrielle argues. "Trust me; I've practically been stalking Rachel for the past year."

"You what?!" both Quinn and Rachel cried out.

"Oh my God." Gabrielle's jaw fell open. "I- I didn't… You weren't supposed to hear that," she said, turning towards Rachel's body. Rachel grunts in frustration. She shouldn't have said anything, though it was too late to take back her words now. She placed herself in the middle of Gabrielle's line of sight to Quinn. Even though she knew that the look on Gabrielle's face wasn't meant for Quinn, Rachel didn't like that she was looking at her with it.

"I told you; I'm Rachel," she tries again.

"And I told you; I would have noticed," Gabrielle repeats, slightly annoyed this time. "I may not know Rachel personally, but know what I see when I look into her eyes. I can see her drive and her spirit and how beautiful her heart. But can also see how lonely she is and how much she wants your approval. I've seen that look on her face; the one she has when she looks at you, the one that…" Her words falter as she sees Rachel's eyes flicker towards Quinn momentarily. "No. No, it's not possible."

"Believe me, I thought the same thing."

"But how?"

"We don't know," Quinn answers. "But we should probably get inside."

"Yeah, good idea."

Rachel removes herself from atop Gabrielle, apologizing as she does so. She helps her to her feet and escorts her inside. The three of them quickly ascend the stairs and hide within the confines of Rachel's room. Gabrielle is the last one in. She stands near the door, several feet away from Rachel and Quinn who are within hand-holding distance.

She takes in the sight, her expression more resigned and confused as opposed to angry. Her eyes slowly look them over as she takes her lower lip between her teeth. She chews on it, apprehension crossing her features. Then her eyes dart to Rachel, the real Rachel. "Okay, first of all, I'm not sure I fully believe all of this," she tells them. "But I'll humor you… if you explain a few things to me."

"Of course."

"All right," she begins, immediately pausing as she thinks about what she's most curious about. For a second, her eyes dart towards Rachel's pair of panties. The movement is quick, fast enough for Rachel not to notice, but not enough for Quinn not to notice. She shakes her head, giving Gabrielle a pleading look. "When I first came in here… it looked like you were about to kiss." Her words cause both Rachel and Quinn to squirm.

"I um…" Rachel tries to answer. "I uh, I don't know what that was about," she informs as she gives Quinn a questioning look. Gabrielle's eyes follow and they wait for her to answer.

"I thought it could switch us back," Quinn answers honestly. Gabrielle's face contorts in confusion.

"How would that work?"

"It's how we first switched back," she clarifies. "We kissed and were ourselves again… at least for a while."

"Maybe you should try." Rachel and Quinn are surprised by her response. They look at each other and then back at her. "It couldn't hurt, right?" she says, even though the hurt she feels is clearly evident on her face. She offers them a fake, encouraging smile.

Rachel and Quinn look back at one another. They converse silently with each other, and come to an agreement. They slowly lean in to one another. Rachel cups Quinn's cheek and pulls her in. She closes her eyes. A few moments later, Quinn's lips are on hers. There's a spark, a lessened and dulled version of the fireworks she had felt previously. A kiss is all they need, and so they pull apart. They expect, and hope, to see each other but they only see themselves.

"It didn't work."

"Maybe it's something else," Gabrielle suggests. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

From there they sit down on the floor and both Rachel and Quinn regale Gabrielle of the tale of how they switched. They started with their tiny argument which resulted in a tiny slip and then continued on to how they learned that Finn was toying with both of them. Throughout their story, Gabrielle listened with rapt attention. She kept silent, taking everything in until her part in the story was brought up.

"But there's something I don't get," she interrupts. "If you," she points at Rachel, "were Quinn, and Quinn was you then why did you ask me out yesterday?"

"Well, we had switched back," Rachel explains.

"Oh," Gabrielle sounds relieved. "So you do want to go out with me?" Rachel freezes as two pairs of eyes fall on her. She struggles to find the right words, but her stammering gives enough of an answer. "Or maybe you don't," she concludes.

"No!" a voice calls. It's Rachel's voice, and for a moment Gabrielle lets a smile fall upon her face. But Rachel isn't Rachel, so that isn't Rachel talking. "She does," Quinn tells her. "Rachel does want to go out with you. I know she does." She scoots over to Rachel and nudges her. "Tell her," she encourages. The sound of a scoff stops her from pushing Rachel any further.

"Were you not listening to me at all?" she says. "Outside? The way Rachel looks at you?" Gabrielle shrugs her shoulders as she gives Quinn a look. "You're smart, I think you can figure this one out." Quinn's gaze drifts away from the other girls. They both notice how she fidgets. Her eyes then go to Rachel, who immediately looks down once their eyes lock.

Quinn pictures the possibility for a second before shaking her head. "No. No, she can't," she says, bringing her eyes to Gabrielle. "If she did, then why would she ask you out?" Gabrielle gives another shrugged, albeit a tad more deflated this time.

"Why do you think?"

"To make you jealous!" Rachel cries out, the guilt finally getting to her. "I'm sorry," she apologizes to both of them. "I never meant to hurt anyone. I was stupid and I listened to Noah. I'm so sorry." Overcome with shock, it takes Quinn a moment to register that the fact that Rachel likes her back, and it takes a moment longer to realize that she's crying.

"Oh no." She scoots over. "Rachel, don't cry. I'm not mad," she tells her, wrapping her arms around her and soothingly rubbing her back. "It's okay." Her words are having the desired effect, but Rachel's sobs can still be heard. Quinn places a hand under Rachel's chin and lifts her head up so she can look her in the eye. "I love you Rachel, okay?" And then she leans in and kisses her on the lips.

Quinn doesn't hold back this time. Soon she's threading her fingers through Rachel's hair and laying her on the floor. Quinn presses her body flush against Rachel's and takes one of her legs and wraps it around her waist. Rachel moans into her mouth, and Quinn can't help but moan back. "Fuck." They pull apart at sound of Gabrielle's voice. "That's hot."

"Excuse you!" Quinn says. She glares at Gabrielle, but stops once she notices something. She's on the floor and Rachel isn't. Quinn looks up above her and gasps at what she sees. "Rachel?"

"Quinn?"

"Did something happen?" Gabrielle apprehensively asks.

"Rachel, we're back"

"We are. Oh Quinn, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, don't be."

Gabrielle roughly clears her throat, gaining their attention. "So… I guess you two are okay? And I guess that means I should leave." She forces a grin before proceeding to the exit. Quinn watches with a bittersweet smile. Rachel, on the other hand, gets to her feet and follows her.

"Wait," she calls, placing a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder and halting her movement. "I really didn't mean to hurt you. It's just, I'm new to the whole dating thing and I wasn't thinking, and-" Rachel is cut off with a pair of fingers over her lips. Gabrielle is smiling at her; it's a small smile, but a genuine one.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, I kind of already knew you had feelings for Quinn," she reminded. "Probably even knew before you did." Gabrielle backtracks towards the door. She reaches for the knob and opens it enough for her to slip a leg out. "But… if you two ever consider experimenting with your relationship-"

"Excuse me!" Quinn is on her feet in an instant.

"Bye!" Gabrielle darts down the stairs and out the door before Quinn gets within range of her.

"Did she just proposition us for a threesome?" a dumbfounded Rachel asks.

"She better not have," Quinn says, afterwards muttering, "Haven't even had you to myself yet."

Rachel chuckles and takes Quinn by her hands. She takes her to the bed and shoves her down onto it. Quinn is slightly surprised by her actions, but she's not at all complaining. Especially not when Rachel decides to straddle her waist, or when starts to work her lips over her neck. "Oh, fuck." Rachel smirks into her skin.

"Tell me something Quinn," she says in between kisses.

"Anything baby," Quinn moans. "Just keep doing that."

"Why exactly do you have my panties?"


	18. Chapter 18

The slightest of hint of a blush tinges Quinn's cheeks. She looks up to see Rachel staring at her, waiting for her to answer. A hand sneaks under Quinn's top. Rachel idly traces patterns on her stomach, smirking at the whimpered response she receives. "It's just a question Quinn," she says, trailing her lips along Quinn's neck. Rachel feels Quinn tremble against her, and then a hand threading through her hair and pulling her in for a bruising kiss.

Rachel kisses back and for a moment Quinn thinks she's off the hook. But then Rachel pulls back, a devious smirk upon her face. She removes her hand from inside Quinn's top, bringing it up to her face and wagging a finger at her. Quinn's tongue pokes out from between her lips, moistening them. She'd be lying if she said that doesn't get turned on whenever Rachel's being all authoritative. There had been so many times that she'd had fantasies that had started off this way.

Quinn takes her lower lip between her teeth when Rachel goes back to peppering her neck with kisses. Her lips are soft and gentle, barely there, and they're driving Quinn crazy. She tugs Rachel closer. She needs her; more of her, but Rachel removes Quinn's hand from her hair and pushes herself up again. "Uh uh." She shakes her head. "Remember what you said; you'll tell me anything as long as I keep doing this." Rachel leans back in, placing her lips on the crook of Quinn's neck before lightly sucking on the area and then pulling back.

"Rachel," Quinn whines. "Please."

"Not until you tell me."

Hazel eyes flutter shut. She takes a deep breath through her nose. She had to do this, and she had planned to… eventually, so what better time than now. With her eyes closed tightly and her hands nervously fisting the bed sheets, Quinn lets out her admission, "I touched myself." Instinctively, she turns her head to the side, fully expecting a slap across the face for invading Rachel's body. But, to Quinn's surprise, no such blow occurs. She turns her head back to Rachel and opens her eyes.

What Quinn sees surprises her. Rachel's eyes are dark, her pupils fully blown. She looks as aroused as Quinn feels. The sight makes her ache. "Really?" Rachel husks, licking her lips seductively. "You stole my panties so you could touch yourself with them?" Quinn bites back a whimper. Her fantasies had done little to prepare her for the real thing.

She hopes that Rachel will resume her ministrations, but she doesn't. She's waiting. She wants an answer. Quinn considers saying yes as she does fully intend on doing just that. She considers it but the word that leaves her lips is, "No." Rachel looks down at her, her brow furrowing in confusion. "I uh… I soaked your panties." Rachel pulls herself back, getting into a sitting position. She's moving away, and Quinn is forced to fight the urge to pull her back in. She inhales deeply before giving her confession, "I touched myself… while I was you."

Quinn closes her eyes once more. She hears a gasp, but nothing more. Everything is silent save for their breathing. She can't tell if Rachel is mad or upset or even (as Quinn hopes) more aroused. Her heart is beating rapidly, her body is trembling. "You… you…" Quinn nods, her eyes still completely shut. "You mean… at school?"

"Yes," Quinn squeaks. Rachel slides down her body, now straddling her legs as opposed to her waist. Quinn reaches down and takes a hold of Rachel's thigh before she can get off completely. "Rachel I'm sorry. I- Ah!" Quinn is caught off when Rachel possessively cups her. She gushes, ruining her already drenched underwear. "Rachel what- Ah!" Rachel's thumb is pressing against her clit, reducing her vocabulary to whimpers, moans, and screams. "Oh."

"That was mean Quinn," Rachel playfully chides. She runs her fingers along Quinn's folds and leans in to whisper into Quinn's ear. "Taking advantage of me like that. Fucking me," she says, putting an emphasis by squeezing Quinn's clit with her thumb and forefinger. Rachel chuckles at Quinn's desperate scream. She can feel Quinn get wetter so she removes her hand. Quinn whines in protest, hips canting in search of Rachel's fingers. Instead, Quinn finds a slap across her ass. She moans at the contact and Rachel smirks. "Uh uh, Quinn. You got to fuck me how I wanted, so I get to fuck you how I want."

A shiver runs down Quinn's spine. Just hearing Rachel talk like that feels like it's enough to make her cum. Rachel's surely talented enough. She watches with wide eyes as Rachel slides down her body and disappears under her dress. The next thing she knows, Quinn feels Rachel lap at her wetness through the thin material of her underwear. Quinn elicits moans from deep in her throat as Rachel takes long licks against her panties.

Rachel then hooks her fingers in Quinn's underwear and pulls them down until they pool around her ankles. She eagerly dives back in, tasting Quinn fully. Quinn thrashes as Rachel works her over. Her nails dig into the bedspread as she tries her best to allow Rachel to do as she wants, but she can't take it. She needs more. She needs Rachel inside. "Please," she begs. Rachel stops and reappears from underneath Quinn's dress. She crawls up Quinn's body, slowly and seductively.

"Please what?"

"Please-" Her words are cut off as Rachel goes in for a sloppy kiss. Her tongue slips past Quinn's parted lips, forcing Quinn to taste herself. Quinn moans into her mouth, the eroticism of it all making her wetter. Rachel slips a hand between the bodies and starts rubbing tight circles around Quinn's clit. "Fuck!" Rachel smirks against her lips.

"Is this what you want?" She receives a moan in response. Words are lost on Quinn; the only sounds escaping her lips being whimpers and moans. It's a beautiful (and hot) sight, having Quinn under her thumb, begging and pleading for release. Rachel trails her forefinger down to Quinn's pussy lips. The arousal she finds their causes her to groan. Quinn feels even wetter than before, if that were even possible. Rachel tosses a leg off of Quinn and slides down to straddle her thigh.

She's still rubbing Quinn's clit with her thumb while she teases Quinn's entrance. "In-inside, pl-please." Rachel grins. She runs her fingers up and down Quinn's folds, watching as she squirms. And just when she knows that Quinn is about to beg her some more, Rachel quickly thrusts two fingers deep inside her. Quinn elicits a high pitched scream, her walls clenching around Rachel's slender digits. "Oh God. Fuck yes!" Rachel watches in fascination as Quinn's wall squeeze her fingers. She starts off slowly, admiring the view of her cum soaked fingers whenever she pulls out. She can feel herself gush at the sight.

"So tight," Rachel coos, pumping her fingers roughly into Quinn's pussy. "So tight, but I bet you can take more, can't you?" Without waiting for an answer, Rachel brings a third finger to Quinn's core and easily slips it inside due to her excess of arousal. Rachel quickens her pace, thrusting her fingers as deep as she can. The expression on Quinn's face is one of complete ecstasy. It's too much for Rachel to bear. Her hips start to move of their own accord, pressing her clit against Quinn's thigh

"Fuck baby, you're so wet." Quinn places a hand on Rachel's hip as she helps her hump her leg. She rubs her thigh against Rachel, fully intent on making Rachel cum as well. But it's too much; the sight of Rachel humping her is enough to push Quinn off the edge. "Fuck! Rachel, I'm-I'm cumming!" Quinn's walls spasm around Rachel's fingers, squeezing so hard that they halt Rachel's thrusts. Her body shakes from the force of her orgasm, her hand falling from Rachel's hip.

Rachel continues to ride her thigh, pumping her fingers inside Quinn's pussy until she cums with a cry of, "Quinn!" She falls forward, her body limp on top of Quinn still buried knuckle-deep inside her. It takes her a moment to regain her strength and push herself up. She slowly removes her fingers from Quinn, gaining a whimper from her, before rolling off of her and onto her back.

Quinn shifts and turns to Rachel. Rachel does the same to face Quinn. "That was… wow." Rachel ducks her head, blushing profusely. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know," Rachel answers honestly. "I just… I don't know." She shakes her head, not fully believing that what had just happened had truly happened. But the evidence was all around them; on her fingers, her underwear, her tongue. She can smell it and she can still taste it. "I don't know Quinn. I… Was I… okay?"

Quinn looks at her incredulously. She cups her cheek and gives her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Could you not tell from my screaming?" she teasing asks, earning a smile from Rachel. "That was amazing Rach. It's like you knew exactly how my body would react." Rachel ducks her head again, giggling. "What?"

"Nothing," Rachel answers. "It's just, I kind of felt like I did." Quinn quirks an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asks. Rachel meekly nods. "Hm, maybe we should test that out."


	19. Chapter 19

"Quinn?"

"Yeah Rach."

"What does this mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"This," Rachel answers, gesturing between the two of them. "What does this mean for us? Are we a couple?"

"Do you not want to be?" Quinn asks, shifting to face the girl beside her as her eyes grow wide with panic.

"No," Rachel answers immediately. "Of course I do. I just wanted to make sure that you wanted the same thing too." Quinn answers her with a kiss on her forehead and then a peck on the lips.

"I've never wanted anything more than I've wanted you," she admits, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Rachel's ear before kissing her cheek. "And I would be honored to have you as my girlfriend." The smile that radiates off of Rachel's face is interrupted by the buzzing of Quinn's phone. With a groan, Quinn flips over to check what who it is. She groans again before flipping back over to address Rachel. "It's Santana," she tells her. "Apparently Brittany's got her cat-sitting and she wants some company."

Rachel springs up as she sees Quinn get off the bed. "So you're leaving?" she asks, reaching out to grab Quinn by the wrist. Quinn chuckles as Rachel tugs her over to straddle her lap.

"I'll be come back later," she tells her. "And if I can't make it, I'll come by tomorrow." Rachel pouts in an attempt to look angry, but to Quinn, she only looks cute. She giggles and gives her a peck on the lips. "I promise to make it worth your while." Rachel juts her lower lip out, deepening her frown. She stays like that for a bit before pulling Quinn in for a chaste kiss.

"Okay," she resigns. "But one thing first."

"What?"

"Can I have my panties back?" Rachel asks, thrusting her out in front of her.

Quinn's eyes dart back and forth between Rachel's face and her outstretched a few times before she answers, "No." She jumps off of Rachel before Rachel can stop her and snatches the underwear from where it's lying atop her bag. Quinn then proceeds to stuff Rachel's panties into her bra. Rachel reaches out to grab them, but her efforts only result in her accidently groping Quinn's breasts. She reddens instantly and tries to pull her hands away but Quinn places her own on top of Rachel's. "It's okay," she says. "I got to touch your boobs. It's only fair that you get to touch mine." It's meant to be flirtatious, but something crosses Rachel's features which causes Quinn to regret her words. "I'm sorry about that, by the way." Quinn lets go of Rachel's hand and turns away slightly in shame.

"Quinn, it's okay."

"No, it's not," Quinn argues. "I shouldn't have done it. It's just, I've wanted you for so long. And I didn't think I'd ever have a chance with you, and I just seeing your body like that I…" Her words are cut off by a pair of fingers on her lips. Rachel shushes her as she shakes her head.

"You did tell me the truth Quinn," Rachel reminds her. "You could have lied, but you didn't, and I think that's the most important part of a relationship; honesty." The smallest of smiles flirts onto Quinn's lips. She goes in for another kiss. She really does adore this girl. "But I still want my panties back."

"No, they're mine now." Rachel pouts again. "How about I buy you some new panties? We can go shopping tomorrow." Rachel huffs and spins on heel. It's her typical diva behavior, except now Quinn doesn't have to act like she's annoyed by it. She comes up behind Rachel and takes her into her arms. "Please," whines, rocking them back and forth. "I'll make it up to you."

Rachel tries to move away from Quinn's lips when she tries to kiss her neck, but it's clear to Quinn that Rachel's willpower is flattering. Just a little nibbling and she has Rachel saying, "Okay, okay. But you owe me Quinn."

"Yay!" Quinn thanks Rachel with a kiss on the cheek. She then goes for her bag and heads out the door. "I'll try to come back later, okay? Bye."

"Bye."

When Quinn gets back to her car, she takes Rachel's panties and put them back in her bag, hopefully in a more hidden place. She doesn't even want to think about how Santana will react if she sees them. But she decides to push that to the back of her mind right now. Things are finally going okay and Quinn's not going to ruin the moment by worrying about everything. Besides, if Santana has a problem with Rachel then she's just going to have to deal with it.

On her way to Santana's, Quinn receives a few more texts from Santana complaining about how bored she is. Normally, Quinn could sympathize with Santana's pain but given the present circumstances and the fact that Santana's desperate need for company is currently separating Quinn from Rachel, she could easy laugh at Santana's plight without the slightest hint of guilt.

Once she's there, Quinn retrieves the spare key and makes her way inside. It's extremely quiet. A few steps inside she finds Santana lying on her stomach on the carpeted living room floor. Across from her is Lord Tubbington. They look to be in an extreme staring contest. Quinn laughs at the sight, gaining Santana's attention.

"Finally!" she calls at her. "Where have you been, I've been… Oh my God, you've had sex!"

The accusation catches Quinn off guard. She's pretty sure that her reaction confirms Santana's suspicions but tries to play it cool nonetheless. "I don't know what you're talking about." Quinn manages to keep eye contact, and she hopes that it's enough. Santana's smirk tells her otherwise.

Santana scoffs as she approaches. "Don't play dumb Fabray," she says as she gives her a once over. "Who was it?" Quinn stares her down. It's useless, she knows. Her glare doesn't work on Santana like it does on everyone else. Santana is easily able to return her gaze. But then her eyes suddenly widen and her jaw drops. "You totally fucked the Smurf!"

"She's not a Smurf!"

"Ha! So you did do her!"

"I didn't say that."

"Practically did," Santana says, cocking out her hip and placing a hand on it.

"I'm leaving," Quinn grits out as she turns to the door. Santana chases after her, but Quinn exits the house before she can stop her. Santana doesn't follow her outside, and for that Quinn is grateful. But she's still mad and she needs something to take her mind of things. And she thinks that she knows just the thing; not Rachel… at least not now.

She makes a quick stop before heading back to Rachel's house; a store, one which she probably shouldn't know about given her upbringing. But she does know about it, in no small part due to her best friends and certain… aspects of their lifestyle. Quinn knows that she looks clueless; but is, but something tells her that it's a good idea. So she browses around looking for it, whatever it is.

It takes a good half hour before Quinn leaves, her face burning red. She quickly scurries to her car, lest someone catch sight of her. Inside, she eyes her purchases carefully. This is stupid, is the first thought that comes to mind. The second is something along the lines of simply being stupid. And she has to be because she goes to Rachel's house and takes her new 'toys' with her.

Her steps are tentative as she ascends the stairs to Rachel's room. A timid knock later and she's in Rachel's arms and is being dragged into her room. "I missed you," she says, kissing her briefly before pulling back and holding Quinn at arm's length. She notices the bag in Quinn's hand and snatches before Quinn can even react. "Ooh, what's this?" Quinn reaches out to grab it back, but she isn't quick enough. Rachel's eyes go wide. "Oh."

Quinn shifts on the balls of her feet. This is exactly the reaction she was hoping she wouldn't receive. "I um… I thought that uh… that maybe you'd like it." She ducks her head. She has no idea what she was thinking. "But if you don't, it's okay. We don't have to-"

"But I do," Rachel interrupts. "Like it, I mean."

"Y-you do?" Rachel just smirks and nods. Maybe this was a good idea.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains the use of handcuffs, and there's also some squirting. There's also strap-on sex (don't really think that that needs a warning, but I just wanted to point out that Quinn didn't just buy handcuffs) So anyway, if that's not your thing then I would say to check in later and I might end up writing something that will be more to your taste.

With a smirk, Rachel dips her hand into the paper bag. A second later she pulls her hand out, a pair of padded cuffs dangling from her forefinger. She bites her tongue and tosses the bag onto the bed. "Never would have guessed that the President of the Celibacy Club would be into this kind of thing." She undoes one of the cuffs and shackles it onto her wrist. "Ooh, comfy."

Her words are all the invitation that Quinn needs. She lifts Rachel up by her hips and drops her onto the bed. Her hands fly to the hem of Rachel's top and push it up and off her body. Rachel giggles at Quinn's eagerness, but her laughter quickly turns into a groan once lips begin to attack her neck. Deft fingers make their way around her to unclasp her bra. Quinn stops for a moment to toss the garment aside before resuming her work.

Quinn's kisses trail down Rachel's neck to her collarbone and then through the valley of her breasts. Rachel whines once she notices that Quinn's still fully clothed. She props herself up and reaches for the hem of Quinn's dress but Rachel's soon pinned back down onto the bed. She's about to complain but Quinn cuts her off with a hungry kiss, her tongue slipping between Rachel's parted lips. Rachel sucks on it eager and moans into Quinn's mouth when she feels a kneed pressed up against her core. Rachel rocks into Quinn until she hears a click and Quinn backs away.

"Wha?" Rachel says breathlessly. She scrambles to get Quinn closer but her movement is quickly halted. She looks up to see that her right hand has been cuffed to the head board. Rachel tugs against it but to no avail. "Quinn?" she calls. The blonde in question is retrieving a second pair of cuffs. "Quinn please." Rachel's panting; desperate and needy. She reaches down with her free hand to get some relief but Quinn is too fast and soon both her hands are restrained.

Satisfied with her work, Quinn sits back, admiring her work. She's right between Rachel's legs, preventing the brunette from squeezing her legs together. Quinn's eyes roam the expanse of Rachel's body, landing at her pert little breasts. They're as perfect as the first time Quinn had seem them just a few days ago. Her nipples are nice and stiff, needy for her attention. Quinn licks her lips. She leans in, hovering only inches above Rachel, and takes Rachel's left nipple between her lips.

Rachel cries out in ecstasy and her hips cants upward, in search of any form of pressure. Quinn places a hand on her hip to still her movements. She shakes her head as best she can while sucking on fervently on her nipple. Quinn smirks into her skin when she feels Rachel arch into her. "So responsive," she coos before taking the stiff bud between her teeth and giving it a soft tug. Rachel gives a shrill cry, her hips rocking back and forth uncontrollably. "Fuck baby, I love your boobs," Quinn says, palming one while kissing the other. "I meant what I said the other day; they're fucking perfect."

Once again Quinn takes Rachel's left nipple into her mouth, rolling the right one between her thumb and forefinger. She briefly releases her grip on Rachel's hip and instead brings her hand to her core. Quinn groans around Rachel's breast at the wetness she finds there. Rachel's underwear is completely soaked through. When Quinn removes her hand from underneath Rachel's skirt, she finds that her fingers are glistening with Rachel's arousal.

Quinn can't help but take a finger into her mouth. She twirls her tongue around the single digit, moaning as she tastes Rachel for the first time. "God, you taste so good." Quinn sloppily cleans her fingers of Rachel's wetness, leaving Rachel unable to do anything but watch. She tries to push her thighs together, but with Quinn still positioned between her legs she can't. Rachel's ready to cry out when Quinn suddenly slides down the bed. Rachel sees her opportunity and tries to clench her legs together, but before she can Quinn pulls her panties off and buries her face underneath her skirt.

Rachel gives out a high-pitched scream at the feeling of Quinn flattening her tongue along her clit. She laps at her eagerly, hands on her ass, pulling her closer. Rachel bucks into Quinn's face, frantically humping it. She tugs against the cuffs, wanting and needing more. Sensing her desperation, Quinn moves lower and dips her tongue between Rachel's folds. She's rewarded with long, deep groan from her lover. The sound is almost as heavenly as her singing.

Quinn tosses Rachel's legs over her shoulders for better access, and Rachel responds by wrapping those long, tan legs around her head. She holds her there, biting down on her lower to stifle her whimpers. She's not very successful though, and so she's grateful that her room is soundproof. Quinn brings a hand to Rachel's clit and starts rubbing while she thinks back to when she had 'fucked' Rachel. She tries to remember all the spots that made her ache and then proceeds to lap at those areas with her tongue.

She can't help but feel proud when Rachel's body starts to shake. Quinn can tell that Rachel's close. She redoubles her efforts, rubbing more firmly until Rachel's body goes rigid. Rachel cums with a silent scream, squirting into Quinn's mouth. Quinn jumps back in surprise which results in some of Rachel's cum landing on her cheeks. She watches as Rachel's body convulses. A moment later, she goes limp.

Quinn takes a moment to admire Rachel in her post-orgasmic bliss. She hums contently, hair a mess, eyes closed. Her breasts swell with every intake of air. And her legs and thighs are cover in her cum, much like Quinn's face. Quinn feels dirty about it, filthy even, but she crawls up and starts licking Rachel clean. The reaction is instant. Rachel groans and tries to edge away. "Not so soon," she whines. "I'm too sensitive." Quinn sighs but reluctantly pulls back. Rachel's eyes open and they land on Quinn. She gasps at what she sees.

"You squirted," Quinn explains, which cause Rachel to redden. Quinn finds Rachel's embarrassment funny considering that she's currently handcuffed to her bed with nothing on but her knee socks. "And it was really hot." Rachel's blush deepens. She tries to turn away but with her movement as limited as it is, there's nothing she can do to hide it. Quinn places a hand under her chin and tilts her head towards her. She kisses her firmly, parting with a few chaste pecks on the lips. "You're amazing."

"So are you." Rachel stares at her longing for a moment before checking her restraints. "Can you let me go now?" Quinn bites her lip and thinks it over.

"No, not yet." Quinn scrambles to the edge of the bed. She reaches in and pulls out the packaging containing her other purchase. She brings it over to Rachel, albeit a tad shyly. "I want to try something else out," she says, averting eye contact. "That is, if you're up for another round and if you're okay with me using… this." Rachel is silent. Quinn brings her gaze up to her. She looks nervous, but she nods her head.

"Okay, I think I'm up for that. Just be gentle."

"Always." She kisses her softly before getting ready. "I'll be right back," she says, grabbing her 'toy' and disappearing into Rachel's bathroom. Inside, she notices that she's still fully clothed. She takes her time stripping down and strapping on the harness with her new appendage in place. Quinn knows that the wait must be driving Rachel crazy; it's driving her crazy at the very least.

She's anxious and looks herself over in the mirror. It makes her feel weird, seeing a purple phallus hanging between her legs. But at the same time it makes her think of all the things she can do to Rachel with it; all the ways she can make her scream with it. Unconsciously, she gives it a tug causing the insert to rub against her clit. She takes a sharp intake of air and reenters Rachel's room.

Rachel's eyes dart to her instantly, quickly falling to her purple cock. Her lips practically water at the sight. Quinn crawls onto the bed and grabs a bottle of lube from the paper. She uncaps it and pours a generous amount onto the palm of her hand before fisting herself and giving several long jerks. Rachel is mesmerized by the sight. Her tongue pokes out between her lips, moistening them.

It's all the assurance Quinn needs to quell her fears. Once she feels like she's adequately lubricated, Quinn lines herself up with Rachel's pussy. "You ready?" she asks, checking Rachel's expression one last time. Her eyes are dark, full of arousal, but there's also the slightest bit of hesitation. She nods and closes her eyes.

"Yeah," she breathes out.

Quinn pushes in. Her heart breaks a little when Rachel's face contorts in pain. She stills her hips and plants kisses all over Rachel's face. "Sorry, sorry. Are you okay? Do you want me to pull out?" she asks, panicked. She's about to do just that when Rachel shakes her head.

"No, no," she answers through gritted teeth. "Just go slow." Quinn cups her cheek and leans in for a kiss. She thrusts her hips forward slowly, inch by inch, whispering sweet nothing in between kisses until she's buried to the hilt. When she pulls back Rachel's eyes are still tightly clenched shut.

"Hey, hey. It's okay."

Rachel nods her head, biting back her pained whines. "Just give me a minute." Her walls stretch to accommodate Quinn's cock, but it hurts. More kisses land across her cheek and neck. She can only imagine the hurt expression upon Quinn's face. She clenches her teeth and tries to relax her body. Before long, the pain dulls. "Okay. You can move."

She starts slowly, pulling out only a few inches before thrusting back in. She pays close attention to Rachel's facial features, and watches as it changes from discomfort to bliss. Rachel starts to hum and so Quinn speeds up causing Rachel's jaw to drop open as she lets out a moan. Quinn deepens her thrusts, pulling out further before slamming back in. She tosses one of Rachel's legs over her shoulder, thrusting in deeper and harder.

Quinn builds up a rhythm, angling her hips as she searches for Rachel's spot. When she hears Rachel scream, she knows that she's found it. She places her hands on Rachel's hips and pulls her in, hitting her spot again and again. Rachel's chanting Quinn's name, her voice getting louder with each thrust of Quinn's hips. She feels her walls clench, and with her recent orgasm she's already close. "Kiss me," she demands and Quinn is quick to comply.

Their lips meet. Quinn moans into her and palms one of her breasts. Her other hand leaves Rachel's hip and moves to her clit. She rubs frantically, and speeds up her thrusts, the insert rubbing against just perfectly. Quinn can tell that Rachel is close, and she is too. Rachel breaks their kiss, walls spasming around Quinn's cock as she cums. Quinn continues to rock her hips, helping Rachel ride out her orgasm and cumming herself soon after.

Her body goes limp and she falls forward on top of Rachel. Quinn's feels exhausted, but she pushes herself up so she doesn't squish her girlfriend. Rachel whimpers as she pulls out of her. Quinn collapses beside Rachel and curls up into her. She kisses the side of her breast. "Feel good?"

"Amazing." Rachel lets out a contented sigh. "Can you get rid of these now?" she asks, tugging on her restraints. Quinn hums a response.

"Later. Tired."

"Okay. Love you." Quinn's body stiffens.

"What?"

"I said I love you… is there something wrong with that?"

"No, no. I just didn't expect you to say it so soon. I uh… I love you too. I love you, Rachel."


	21. Chapter 21

It's exhausting, having an active sex life. Maybe it's because she's new at it, or maybe it's because her girlfriend is just really awesome at sex. Rachel likes to think that it's the latter although she knows that Quinn is about as new to this sex thing as she is. Her body feels a bit sore when she wakes. The cuffs have been undone and so her arms are wrapped snugly around Quinn's slumbering form. She brushes a loose strand of hair out of her and kisses her forehead.

Normally she's up by now, going about her morning routine. But today… today, Rachel's content with lying in bed for a few extra hours. They're both still naked, bodies flush against one another. Rachel buries her face in Quinn's golden locks, inhaling deeply. Perfect is the only word she can think of to describe this moment. She feels Quinn start to stir. Hazel eyes flicker open as they adjust to the light. They land on her almost instantly. Quinn leans in for a kiss.

"Morning beautiful."

Rachel feels her cheeks burn. "I should be saying that to you."

"You still can… beautiful." Rachel's blush deepens.

"Morning beautiful." She rolls over, flattening her body against Quinn's. "This feels so…"

"Weird?" Quinn finishes for her with a small shrug.

"I was going to say good,' Rachel corrects with a laugh. "But," she lies her head down on Quinn's breasts, "I suppose it is a bit odd as well." Rachel nuzzles into her. Quinn finds her hand and takes it in her own, interlocking their fingers. "We are kind of doing this relationship thing out of order, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." A pause. "Maybe we should try to fix that."

"How?"

"For starters, you could go out with this Saturday," she says with a hopeful smile.

"You mean like… on a date?" Rachel asks, her eyes shimmering as she looks up at Quinn.

"We are together now," Quinn points out. "And we've never gone out on a proper date." She feels butterflies in her stomach even though she already knows how Rachel will answer her question. It feels oddly good. "So what do you say?"

"Yes, of course yes." Rachel closes the gap between them and kisses Quinn deeply.

"Good. Now get up and get changed." Quinn slides out from under Rachel and tosses her legs off the side of the bed. She stands up and starts heading for the bathroom leaving a confused Rachel behind. Her brow furrows as she tries to figure out what her girlfriend has planned. A smile falls on Rachel's face at the thought of Quinn being her girlfriend. Her mind comes up blank so she decides to follow her inside. She's greeted with the sight of Quinn bending over as she removes her underwear. Rachel lets out an audible gulp, gaining Quinn's attention. She glances over her shoulder with a smirk. "Like what you see?" she asks, giving her hips a sway.

Rachel whimpers and Quinn grins. She looks back at Rachel just in time to see her lick her lips. Quinn turns to her and removes her bra, revealing her pert breasts and stiff nipples. Quinn takes a step back, and Rachel takes one forward. She continues on towards the shower, beckoning Rachel over with a finger. Her movements are slow, as with each step she takes, Rachel removes a piece of clothing. She reaches the shower and turns it on. By the time it's warm, Rachel's only a few steps away, only in her underwear.

Quinn slips into the shower. She soaks under the warm spray of the showerhead until she hears the door slide open. Rachel's arms are around her immediately, her lips upon her shoulder. "I like what I see very much." She reaches for her body wash and lathers up her hands before cupping Quinn's breasts. "You don't mind if I wash you, do you?" she husks, sending a shiver down Quinn's spine.

"Please do." She bites her lip when Rachel's hands start to move. Rachel gently massages the soap into her skin while nibbling along her neck. She pulls Quinn's body flush against her own. Quinn gasps at the wetness she feels pressed up against her ass.

"You feel that baby?" Rachel grinds her core against Quinn's ass, spreading her arousal on it. Her hands travel down Quinn's stomach as her hips continue to rock into Quinn. "You feel how wet I am? How wet I am for you?" Rachel's hands dip lower, brushing against Quinn's clit. "It's what you do to me. I can't explain it. You just get me so hot. Do I do the same thing to you Quinn?"

"I-" Her words are replaced with a moan as Rachel thrusts two fingers inside of her. Quinn throws her head back as Rachel pulls out only to thrust back in, harder and deeper. Quinn rocks into Rachel's hand, just as Rachel rocks into Quinn's ass. Rachel's fingers start a slow but steady rhythm. Her other hand travels back up Quinn's stomach to cup one of her breasts. She rolls her nipple between her thumb and forefinger before giving it a twist as she thrust her hips as deep as she can. Quinn screams out.

Rachel leisurely fucks Quinn with long, deep strokes. She continues to rut into Quinn and lets go of her breasts to retrieve the showerhead. "Did you know that this has five settings?" she asks casually as she washes Quinn's body clean. Her actions are deliberately slow. Inch by inch, she brings it down until she's at her navel. There she pulls out and brings her soaked fingers up to her lips. Quinn turns her head to the side. She watches patiently for Rachel to clean her fingers off, but she stops just as she's about to suck her fingers into her mouth. Rachel shakes her head and instead brings her cum soaked digits to Quinn's lips. "Taste yourself," she orders.

Quinn shivers at her authoritative tone. She starts to lean in when Rachel places the showerhead directly over her clit. Her body jerks at the indescribable sensation. Quinn rocks into it, letting out a low groan when she feels the setting change to a massage one. Rachel takes the opportunity to shove her fingers into Quinn's mouth. Her lips wrap around the invading digits, and the thought of tasting herself combined with the showerhead between her legs and the lips on her neck is enough to push Quinn off the edge.

But she wants Rachel to cum too. Quinn reaches behind her and squeezes her hand in between their bodies. It's an awkward angle, but she manages to find Rachel's clit. She starts rubbing it as she tries to stave off her own impending orgasm. Quinn feels Rachel start to hump her fingers. Her kisses get sloppy as she tries to stifle her whimpers. Rachel's hand falls out of her mouth and goes around her waist to help keep them both up. Rachel's getting close, but it's not enough. Quinn slides her hand lower and slips a finger between Rachel's folds.

Rachel nearly drops the showerhead as her walls clench around Quinn's single digit. She adjusts the setting to a high one and presses it more firmly against Quinn's clit. Quinn brings another to Rachel's pussy and speeds up her thrusts. "Baby I can't hold out much longer. I'm close."

"I am too, baby. Just let go." With a long moan, Quinn cums with Rachel following close behind. Her legs give out on her and she falls backwards. Rachel manages to catch her while bracing herself against the tiled wall. She shuts off the water and carefully replaces the showerhead before resting her head on Quinn's shoulder. "That was…"

"Amazing." Quinn takes a moment to catch her breath. "You should try that sometime."

"Maybe next time."

"Yeah, I'm tired too," Quinn agrees. "Besides, we ended up getting more dirty than clean."

"What exactly are we doing today?"

"I already told you; I'm going to buy you some new underwear to replace the pair you gave me," Quinn reminds. Rachel scoffs

"You mean that you stole from me," she corrects.

"No," Quinn argues. "We agreed that I could keep them." Quinn smiles and though she can't see it, she knows that Rachel is pouting. "Now come on, get out. Let me actually take a shower this time," she says with a laugh. After a kiss, Rachel leaves the shower and gathers her clothes. Once Quinn is done, Rachel cleans up and then they're off to the mall.

It's not discussed, but the moment they're out of the car Quinn takes a hold of her hand. It feels different than before, but not in a bad way. Quinn leads them in and quickly finds a store where they can get her some new underwear. It's not exactly the kind of place where Rachel would shop for her unmentionables, but she manages to find some things that are to her liking; simple, comfortable cotton. Quinn seems to have other plans though as she drags Rachel to other parts of the store.

Rachel's eyes go wide and her cheeks redden as the pass by lacy undergarments, thongs, and sheer sleepwear. She can't imagine herself wearing these kinds of things, and can't help but imagine Quinn wearing them. "Look! These are cute!" Quinn hands her a some underwear excitedly. She grins when she sees how embarrassed Rachel looks. "Come on!" she tugs on her arm and starts leading her to the fitting rooms. Along the way Quinn manages to find a few more things she wants Rachel to try on. When they finally get to the fitting room, Quinn has found at least a half dozen potential purchases, most of which are a set of bra and panties. Rachel looks them over anxiously.

"Quinn, I don't think these are really me."

"That's why I got more," Quinn replies, holding them out to see.

"But… I don't think any of this is really me." Quinn frowns.

"Can you at least try it out?"

"Quinn…" And she's pouting. "Okay."

"Yay!" Quinn takes Rachel in a hug. "All right, try this one first," she says, passing her a red, lacy set. Rachel takes it with a forced smile and enters one of the stalls. Quinn waits outside. She hears the shuffling of clothes as Rachel changes. Then things go silent. She gives Rachel a moment to look herself over before calling out, "So what do you think?" She doesn't get an immediate response so she calls again, "Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like it?"

"I-I don't know."

"Can I come in?"

"I-I don't know."

"Please."

"Okay."

Quinn carefully enters the stall and is taken breathless by what she finds inside. Despite the unsure look she can see in Rachel's reflection in the mirror, she looks perfect. Quinn slowly approaches, dropping the other sets of underwear, and wrapping her arms around Rachel's middle. "You look beautiful."

"I do?" It hurts to hear her ask that. Quinn kisses her on the cheek and nods her head.

"You do."

"Really? Because I think this would look better on someone with…" She trails off, her eyes drop to her breasts.

"Rachel, I've told you." Quinn stroll around Rachel to look her in the eye. "You're amazing. And everything," a kiss on the lips. " And I mean everything," the tops of her breasts. "Everything," her stomach. "About you is perfect." And a finally kiss on her clothed pussy. Rachel shudders and Quinn gets up to give her another kiss on the lips. "Okay?"

"Okay… buy everything."

"Everything? But you haven't even-"

"I know, but I think I may just gotten these a little…"

"Oh…"

"Yes."

"Okay. Well, you get changed then and I'll-" Rachel interrupts her with a kiss; chaste but deep. "What was that for?"

"For being an amazing girlfriend."


	22. Chapter 22

"Are you ready?" Quinn gives Rachel's hand a firm squeeze. Brown eyes flicker towards her.

"I am if you are," she says with a half-hearted smile. "Are you?"

"Would you be mad if I said I'm not?" Rachel forces her smile to widen, but Quinn can see how her lips are trembling. She gives her hand another affectionate squeeze. "Hey, we'll get through this. Together."

Rachel nods her head. "Right," she agrees. "Together." They briefly release unlink their fingers to exit the car and then quickly dart to one another and relink them. After a few nervous breaths, they start making their way to the main entrance of the school. It's early. The halls are practically empty so there's barely anyone to spot them together. Even so, the vast amount of open space gives the few people around a clear sight at them.

But no one really pays them any mind. Perhaps the two of them were worrying too much, or maybe the student body had already gotten over the initial shock of seeing them together. But that in itself doesn't ease the tension that either girl feels. With plenty of time until school officially starts, they aimlessly wonder the halls while idly chatting.

The things they talk about vary in topic from school related to family to dreams and such; nothing that either one says strikes the other as new, but the conversation helps to distract them from worrying too much. And it's nice, for Quinn, to be able to listen to Rachel rave on about New York and Broadway without acting like she's ready to vomit. Rachel just rambles on, lost in her own little world, and it's just so cute.

Quinn takes a quick peek up and down the hall; no one around. Rachel's too busy ranting on to notice what's on Quinn's mind until she's pinned against the wall and she feels lips upon her own. Rachel tries to protest, tries to push Quinn off because they had vehemently discussed that they would keep PDA to a minimum until they're both ready to come out, but her willpower falters quickly. She lets Quinn do as she wants for a moment before reluctantly pushing her away. "Quinn we can't," she tells her, slightly out of breath. "Someone might see."

Quinn leans in, causing their forehead to touch. "There's no one around to see." She slips her hands into Rachel's, intertwining their fingers.

"Quinn we talked about this."

"Yeah… and what if I said I'm ready?"

"Are you?" Rachel asks skeptically. Quinn doesn't answer immediately and that's all the answer Rachel needs. "I can wait Quinn, and to be completely honest I don't think I'm all that ready myself." Her words are honest, not simply a form of comfort for her girlfriend. "But when you're ready, I think I will be too." She tilts Quinn's head up and gives her a peck on the lips. "And then we can do this anytime we want, but… we can still kiss in private." Quinn smirks and starts dragging Rachel to the locker rooms.

It's still early, and no one ever gets ready for gym before the warning bell rings. They push through the doors and slip inside. Not a moment later, Quinn lifts Rachel up by her thighs and shoves her against a wall. Rachel's legs wrap around Quinn's waist as their lips reconnect. Quinn's kisses are hungry and forceful. They've been in school for less than an hour and she already hates how confined they are. All she wants to do is make up for lost time; to be with Rachel without having to hide. She'd scream her love of Rachel from the mountaintops is she could; if she were brave enough.

Suddenly, Rachel's hands are on her shoulders. She stops her and pulls back. "Is something wrong?" she asks, eyes shimmering with concern. Quinn can't answer. Not because she doesn't want to worry Rachel, but because she's shocked. Shocked that Rachel can read her so well, and that, for some reason, she feels like Rachel already knows about what's running through her mind. But she doesn't get to respond as they soon hear the sound of doors swinging open. "What was that? Is school starting? Put me down!"

Quinn does as she's told, but has to stop to check the time. It's still too early, it has to be. Rachel tugs on her as she urges her to head to her locker. "Rach wait, look." She holds her phone out in front of her. Rachel stills and glances at the screen. "See, we still have…" Her words trail off when she hears an amused chuckle behind her. She sees the horrified expression on Rachel's face, but she doesn't need that to know who it is. She turns around and just as she expected; Santana. She's smirking and has an elated Brittany with her.

"Hey Quinn, hey Rachel," she greets with a wave. "We were just about to get our sweet ladies on here, but I guess you two are using this spot." They both redden instantly, which Santana laughs at. Quinn wants to glare at her, but Brittany beats her to it. Santana promptly zips her mouth. Brittany pecks her on the cheek and then brings her attention back to Rachel and Quinn. "I'm happy you two are finally girlfriends."

Quinn's eyes dart to Rachel and she watches as her girlfriend gives an imperceptible nod. "Thanks… Britt." It's not exactly how she would have liked this conversation to happen, but at least it's done with. "I…" she stops herself and wraps an arm around Rachel, pulling her in close, "We're happy too."

"We'll find someplace else," Brittany says. "Come on San." She's already leaving, but Santana trails behind. She's smirking again and Quinn already knows what's coming.

"Just give me a sec Britt!" she calls while advancing towards Quinn. "Ready to fess up?"

"Santana, I'm warning you." Santana puts her hands up in faux surrender.

"Touchy, touchy. I'm just asking a question." She tilts her head towards Rachel, her smirk widening. "So, how was she?"

"What do you mean?" she asks, face scrunching in confusion.

"In bed?" Santana clarifies.

"Santana!" She only laughs at Quinn's predictable reaction.

"Relax Q, I don't really want to hear about your sex life," she says with a scoff. "I have my own to worry about. Speaking off…" She turns on heel and starts heading out of the locker room. Quinn lets out a breath of relief. And then Santana pops back in. "Hey Berry, see if you can't get that stick out of Q's ass, huh?"

"Santana!" Said girl snickers as she heads out. And that's it for Quinn. She's mad, and even though she knows that her face is completely red, she gives chase. "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm happy! Like really, really happy! Can't you just be supportive?"

"I am," Santana simply replies. She says it so surely and so suddenly that it catches Quinn off guard. "Come on Q, you know me. You know I'm going to give you hell for lying about your feelings for the midget for-"

"Santana!"

"What?" Quinn gives a pointed look, arms crossed over her chest. "Oh my God," Santana groans. "Fine." She backtracks with her words, "You know I'm going to give you hell for lying about your feelings for Rachel for so long. Better?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry. I'm just…"

"Yeah, I know." Silence falls between them, neither one of them knowing what to say about such personal issues. It's not like they don't talk about personal things; they are best friends. But the two of them never talk about things like this, at least not with any real seriousness. After a few moments, Santana decides to speak up. "I am happy for you; you and the dw- and Berry."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't mention it; I have rep to uphold."

Quinn laughs, shaking her head. She goes back to Rachel as Santana goes to back to Brittany. Rachel initially looks nervous, but she brightens up considerably when she sees that Quinn is smiling. "I take it things went well?"

"They did. Santana's just being… Santana." Rachel lets out a short laugh. Even if she doesn't really know Santana, she does know how she can be like. And frankly, she had imagined every possibility that could have occurred when Santana eventually found out about her relationship with Quinn and most of them didn't end well for Rachel. Suffice to say, she's quite happy with how things turned out.

"So she's… okay with us?"

"Yeah, I think she is." Quinn's words come out slowly, as though she can't quite believe it herself. She doesn't, not really. "Yeah, she does," she repeats. "And if she didn't, she'll just have to deal with it." The warning bell rings and Quinn frowns. It won't be long until the locker room is filled. Rachel hastily gives her a chaste kiss before going to her locker. Quinn slowly heads to her own as other girls start to file in. The locker room gets loud with voices echoing off the walls as the girls chatter about varying topics.

Quinn pays them little mind. They're still playing dodge ball this week so she needs to put her game face on. She tries to meditate a voice breaks her concentration. "Hey, look who's trying to be sexy!" She tries to block it out, but soon hears another. "Guess she finally got tired of those granny panties, huh?!" Quinn growls out her frustration. Can't they see that she's trying to- "Nice underwear Manhands!" Wait, what?

Without even closing her locker, Quinn quickly makes her way to the row where Rachel's is. She finds her desperately trying to cover up, a group of girls keeping her clothes and gym uniform away from her. They snicker and taunt and laugh. Rachel looks close to tears. "HEY!" The room goes silent and all eyes fall on Quinn. "For those of you haven't heard, Rachel is off limits!" One by one they break eye contact as fidget nervously. Quinn makes her way to Rachel, snatching up her clothes as she goes along. "I swear I will make each and every one of you-" Quinn halts as she feels Rachel tiny hand wrap around her wrist.

"Quinn, don't."

Maybe she's whipped, maybe Rachel's touch helps calm her down, or maybe even both. Regardless of the reason, Quinn spins around and orders, "Out, all of you." She waits a beat. "Now!" Everyone scurries to their feet and flee the locker room, some of them still halfway through changing. Quinn sneers as she watches them leave and once the last of them are gone she goes back to check on Rachel. "I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault Quinn."

"It is. I bought you these," she points out, gesturing to Rachel's half-naked body.

"Yes, but it was my choice to wear it." Rachel ducks her head and continues on, her voice softening. "I thought it would be good way to thank you for buying this stuff for me in the first place." Her cheeks redden when she doesn't hear Quinn respond. She's just quiet and Rachel wonders if maybe this had been a bad idea. But then she looks up and finds Quinn eyeing her underwear clad body. She snatches her clothes and hugs them over her breasts. "Quinn!" She lightly smacks her on the arm.

"Ow." Quinn rubs her arm. "I'm just trying to appreciate your thanks."

"Yes, well." Rachel spins around and places her clothes in her locker. "I do believe we have class and…" She goes on, separating her gym uniform from the rest of her clothes while explaining that she'll fully show her thanks later in the day. And although Quinn can manage to listen to her speak, she's also quite distracted by the sight of Rachel's ass in her new lacy underwear. Quinn brings a hand up to her ass, careful not to actually touch, and then pulls it back before giving it a resounding smack. "Ah!" Rachel screams, nearly dropping her clothes. She twists her head towards Quinn. "Did you just-" Before Rachel finishes her question Quinn gives her ass another slap.

"God, I love your ass." She palms the flesh of Rachel's cheeks as Rachel braces herself against the locker. She bites down on her lip and tries not to encourage Quinn's actions.

"Quinn we need to get to the gym." Quinn hums her agreement, but she gives Rachel one last spank before going letting her get changed.

They're the last ones to the gym, and not a step inside they hear whooping. Puck rushes to them, as smug as ever. "See, told you my plan would work," he says cockily. Rachel scowls at him and Quinn pushes him out of the way. "Hey, what was that for?" He chases after them.

"For being an idiot. Don't ever give Rachel advice again."

"Hey, it worked didn't-" A glare is all that's need to silence him.

Similarly to the previous week Quinn picks Rachel first, but unlike the previous week she's not forced to spend as much time guarding her. At first it confuses Quinn, but then she notices that all the girls on the other team are deliberately tossing their dodge balls in every direction but Rachel's. The boys don't seem to care, that is until Quinn knocks one of them flat on his back after her nearly hits Rachel's face. She practically wins the game with that throw alone. She does in fact win a few throws later.

Rachel gives Quinn a congratulatory hug and the two of them lag behind while the other girls head to the locker room. "If you don't mind, I'll wait until everyone's gone before changing."

"I'll wait with you."

"It's okay Quinn, you should go to class. I'll see you later."

Quinn reluctantly does as she's told, but she does wait up long enough to ensure that Rachel has her privacy and so she has a chance to kiss her before going to class. Rachel knows that staying behind may cause her to be late but she knows that she's rather quick despite her size. She also makes sure to be prepared, and as such, Rachel doesn't have to make a stop by her locker. Still, Rachel chooses not to dawdle. There's no telling when the next group of girls will show up to-

"Rachel?" Rachel freezes halfway through putting on her skirt.

"Gabrielle. Hi."

"Hey." Gabrielle gives her a small wave. "It's good to see you."

"Yeah, you too."

"I should uh…" She points further down the locker room. "Get changed."

"Wait!" Rachel yells before Gabrielle is out of sight. "I'm sorry," she says, gaining a confused look from the brunette Cheerio. "For using you, or trying to use you, or whatever it was I thinking."

"Rachel, you've already apologized," Gabrielle points out. " And I told you; it's okay. Really, it is. To be honest, the fact that you would have used me of all people is kind of flattering." She laughs it off, but Rachel doesn't seem to find the situation to be very amusing. "Look, I can tell that what you two have is true love. I mean, true love's kiss did put you back in your bodies. And who am I to stand in the way of true love? Besides, now I tons of new fantasies." Rachel can't help but giggle.

"I wouldn't let Quinn hear that."

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't. I should get changed. Oh, and cute panties."

Rachel blushes. "Thanks. Quinn bought them for me."

"Thank you Quinn Fabray."


	23. Chapter 23

Three classes. That's how long Rachel has to wait after gym before she can see Quinn again. There is the technicality of being able to see her in between classes, but a quick hello or hug is highly insufficient for one Rachel Berry. She wants to touch Quinn. No, not like that. Well okay, Rachel does want to touch her like that as well but that's not the point. The point is that Rachel craves the physical contact that comes with being in a relationship.

It's hard enough that they can't display their affections for each other publically, but now she's also forced to be separated from her love. Tis' a sad tale indeed when two lovers are kept apart. Tis' sad, but Rachel knows in her heart that she and Quinn are meant to be and that no force on Earth has the power to keep them apart. They would fight for their love if need be, and they would conquer all who... Okay, maybe that's a little overtly dramatic. Rachel knows this, but she also knows that she can dramatic at times. Besides, her first relationship is with a smoking hot girlfriend. If that's not reason enough to be over the top, Rachel doesn't know what is.

But Rachel's not overtly needy, or at least she doesn't think that she is. She's just feeling a bit uneasy due to the events that had taken place in the locker room, and it doesn't help that she does share some of her morning classes with a few of the girls that had been harassing her. They don't make a move to tease her any further though and so after a while Rachel starts to relax. She already had plans for how to show her thanks to Quinn for various reasons. Now she had one more.

That's want she thinks of for those first three periods. She doesn't really plan it out, mostly because her most recent plan had gone horribly wrong, but also because the spontaneity of it all is quite exciting. It's enough to make her lose focus during class, and Rachel Berry never loses focus during class. She really needs to stop thinking of ways to seduce her girlfriend.

Elsewhere…

With sound of the bell, second period comes to an end. And with that Quinn makes her way to Spanish class where she'll meet Santana. It's still odd to see her best friend take the class when she's already fluent in the language, but then again McKinley High isn't exactly known for its academic prowess. The fact that the one teaching the class appears to have learned everything he knows about the language through a copy of "Spanish for Dummies" is proof enough for that.

But with that comes the bright side of being able to relax in class while gliding through with an easy A. And right now she really needs to cool off. She's still angry, still fuming. And her mood only gets worse when Santana flicks her across the head. "Ow! What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Good morning to you too Q," Santana replies dryly. "I take is Berry couldn't get that stick out of your butt?" Quinn shoots her an icy glare. "I'll take that as a no."

"That's not funny Santana."

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about," Santana points out. "You'd think that being someone that you actually… care about would make you a little less uptight, but no." Quinn simply grunts in response and twists in her seat. Santana lets out an exasperated sigh. Her fingers absentmindedly tap against the table. She doesn't want to do this. She hates doing this. "Fine, what's wrong?" Her tone is one of annoyance, but that just her way of showing that she cares… except for when she really is annoyed.

"Nothing." Santana scoffs at Quinn's blatant and predictable lie. She waits a beat, because she knows. It'll just take a moment. "I'm just worried about Rachel."

Santana almost laughs. She wants to because, "I've already had the squad spread the word; Berry's off limits." She says it so surely that Quinn truly believes that Santana thinks that her words are true. And they probably are despite what Quinn had seen earlier. She tells Santana as much, and it doesn't take long to see a fire grow in the Latina's eyes. "Tell me their names," she orders. "They are so going to-" She pauses, something finally hitting her. "Why was Berry wearing different underwear?" Quinn's face instantly flushes. "Quinn?"

"I… bought it for her," she admits.

"Damn, wasn't expecting that." Quinn waits. She doesn't want to speak, doesn't want say something else that will embarrass her. She chances a glance as Santana, who is still a bit too shocked to say anything more. She locks her eyes with those of her best friend and she silently pleads for her to forget the entire conversation. Santana doesn't answer, verbally or otherwise. Quinn just focuses on her work, a very odd thing in this particular class.

Quinn can't help but feel mortified. There's also this feeling in the back of her head that Santana will try to catch Rachel in a state of undress simply to get a glimpse of the kind of undergarments that she had purchased for her. And, although she knows that Santana would never have for Rachel, Quinn doesn't like the idea of Santana looking at her without all of her clothes on.

But it doesn't take long for Quinn to push those thoughts out of her mind. Rachel loves her, and only her, and that's the only thing that matter. The rest of her morning classes go without incident. When the bell rings to signal lunch, Quinn eagerly starts sprinting towards the cafeteria. But she stops when she hears her cellphone buzz. She checks it and is glad to find a text from her girlfriend.

Rachel: Hey baby. Come meet in *our* restroom

At first Quinn is confused. It takes her a moment to figure out what Rachel means by 'our' restroom. But then it hits her; the restroom where they had switched. Not only that, but that restroom had also marked several other interactions between the two of them. It was the same restroom where Rachel had run into after her first slushie facial. After then, it was the restroom where Rachel would usually go to when she needed to clean up. And so it was also the same place that Quinn had first seem Rachel while she was less than decent. It was also the same restroom which had pornographic pictures of Rachel drawn in one of the stalls. Quinn has yet to tell Rachel that she was the one to draw them.

Although she does plan to tell her about it… at some point. For now, Quinn slips into the restroom. It looks empty. "Rachel?" she calls. No answer. Quinn guesses that she has to wait. She strolls over to the sink and gives herself a once over. She looks a bit flustered so she splashes some water across her face. While doing so, Quinn hears the door swing open. Then she feels Rachel's arms slip around her waist. "Hey baby." Rachel pulls her in, nuzzling into the back of her neck. Quinn gasps when something pokes into her butt. "Baby, what's that?"

"You should know," Rachel husks. "You bought it for me." Rachel takes a hold of one of her hands and brings it under her skirt. She makes Quinn wrap her fingers around her pink cock. It's a bit thinker than the purple one that Quinn has at home, and just thinking about the size of it makes Quinn whimper at the idea of Rachel pounding her with it. The other hand around her waist slides down and under her pleated skirt. She hooks her fingers into the waistband of her spanks and panties and begins to tug them off. Quinn feels them fall down her legs until they pool around her ankles. "Bend over."

Quinn bites her lip and nods. She braces herself against the sink and does as she's told. Rachel flips her skirt up and palms her cheeks and then she does nothing. The restroom is silent, save for the sounds of Quinn's panting. She can feel Rachel's eyes on her. Rachel's just staring at her. Quinn looks at Rachel's reflection in the mirror. Quinn watches as she licks her lips. She chews on her own be can't do anything but wait. She can't help but feel a bit embarrassed, being bent over to presenting her ass and her pussy to her lover. She can practically feel her arousal dripping down her thighs.

Rachel fists herself and lines herself up to Quinn's sopping hole. Quinn whimpers when the head of Rachel's cock brushes against her sensitive clit. With her free hand, Rachel tugs on Quinn's ponytail, forcing her to look at their reflection in the mirror. Her actions are rough, but Quinn can feel how she's still being gentle with her. "I want you to watch as I fuck you." And oh so dirty all at the same time.

With one swift thrust, Rachel buries her entire length inside Quinn's drenched cunt. Quinn cries out. Her body begins to rock back and forth, humping Rachel's cock. She feels so full, and she just wants Rachel to fuck her senseless, but her girlfriend refuses to move. She looks at her through the mirror. "Baby, please. I-" Her words are cut off by a firm slap across her ass. "Oh God!" Quinn's walls clench hard around Rachel's pink dick. Her cheeks redden; she had never expected herself to enjoy being spanked. She ducks her head, hoping that Rachel didn't notice her reaction, but when Quinn looks back up at her reflection she knows that she did.

"I'm the one who's going to fuck you Quinn, okay? You cum when I say and only when I say."

"Fuck." Rachel shakes her head.

"That's not an answer Quinn." Rachel gives her another firm slap across her other butt cheek. A jolt of pleasure shoots through Quinn, and her walls clench again. She's almost certain that she can cum from being spanked alone, but she wants more, needs more.

"Yes, okay," she cries out desperately.

"Better."

Rachel places her hands on Quinn's hips. She pulls out slowly, carefully watching the contented expression on Quinn's face. She waits until she sees the desperation cross her features before she roughly thrusts back in. Quinn screams out in ecstasy and Rachel swears that the look on her face is the sexist thing that she's ever seen. She slowly builds up a rhythm, pulling out almost completely before thrusting her hips and filling Quinn up completely. It's a rush; taking Quinn from behind and Rachel loves it. And she loves the sounds that Quinn makes; desperate moans and whines, cries of "Pound me, baby," and "Harder!" and even the occasional "Sp-spank me!"

She takes great pleasure in that last request. There's just something so satisfying about spanking the President of the Celibacy Club while fucking her with a strap-on. And it's only that much more satisfying knowing that Quinn's begging to be spanked. Before long Quinn's ass is bright red. Rachel takes a hold of her cheeks and spreads them, allowing her to get a better view of her cock splitting her girlfriend's pussy open as well as her cute little butthole.

Rachel's hips jerk at the sight of it, causing Quinn to give out a particularly low groan. Rachel glances at the mirror, to check if Quinn might have noticed anything. To both her relief and displeasure, Rachel finds that Quinn has her head down. She gives her a hard thrust while threading her fingers through her ponytail. "I told you Quinn. I want you to watch," she says, punctuating each word with a thrust. "I want you to watch when you cum. You look so beautiful baby, so hot." With each word Rachel's thrusts get deeper and harder. Rachel's close, but she knows that Quinn's close too. She reaches around her and starts rubbing frantic circles against her clit.

It's all that she needs. Quinn cums with a gush of arousal around Rachel's cock. She desperately tries to keep her eyes open while her girlfriend continues to pound her. Thrust after thrust tosses Quinn into mini-orgasms. Behind her, Quinn hears a long, deep groan before feeling Rachel slump against her. Rachel manages to brace herself against the sink. "So… was that my thank you?"

"Yeah."

"You should thank me like that more often." Quinn pushes herself up and begins slipping Rachel's cock out of her, but an arm around her waist halts her movement.

"Where are you going? I still have the rest of lunch to show you my appreciation."

"You're that thankful. Huh?"

"Yep."


End file.
